


Irony's A Bitch

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Deanrek-Hale/Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Dean, Curious Derek, Familiar Dean, Human Sex-Chapter 22, Liam's a born werewolf, M/M, Top Derek, Wolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 66,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting hit with a specific spell Dean's turned into a Wolf. He runs from Sam after getting shot and finds himself in Beacon Hills. He's taken care of by the local Vet.<br/>Scott shows up and finds something strange about the wolf, Derek is then quickly involved and after much debate, Deaton puts Dean in Derek's hands, which the werewolf isn't really happy about. </p><p>They argue a lot and bicker, but subconsciously, they get used to each other and enjoy the others company.</p><p>Also, there will be sex. Wolf and human sex, not actually wolf-human sex, that's be weird xD. I'll let you know what chapter the wolf sex will be in and warn you, it's probably not going to be insane wolf sex, just average dog sex with the two in the wolf forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullet Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this story :) I worked my ass off to get it going.
> 
> (When I went to edit something, the whole 'notes' boxes emptied and I have no freakin clue what I wrote in them the first time) xD

**This is Dean's Wolf Form by the way**

 

He could barely run anymore, too exhausted to carry on going and the bullet lodged in his shoulder didn’t seem to help any. It dug into his arm, making it harder to keep a steady pace while jogging on all fours. He was turned into a wolf by a witch he and Sam were hunting, but it all turned to shit and Sam shot him, thinking he was an actual wolf. It probably didn’t help that whenever he tried to talk it came out as barking... and he remembered yelling at Sam so... he guessed he must’ve been snarling and growling and it got him a bullet. He really didn’t want another so he made a run for it, and obviously Sam gave chase. That was a few days ago, like three maybe.

Now he was in god knows where, stuck as a mutt with a bullet in the arm and was hungry. He’d have said the cliché ‘How can it possibly get any worse’ if he didn’t know any better. But it always got worse and he wasn’t about to get into more shit than he already was.

He slowed down to a walk, making sure he stayed in the shadows with his head low. He’d been to a lot of places over the years, hunting the baddies and saving innocents, but the town wasn’t familiar, he didn’t recognize it. Meaning that if the place had any Supernatural badguys, he wouldn’t know about it and that made him feel vulnerable, it didn’t help that he didn’t have any of his weapons. Except for sharp teeth and claws that is, but he barely knew how to use them. You could say that his bark was worse than his bite, literally.

He needed to find a way to turn back, but he didn’t know what the witch did to him. He needed to know the spell and find someone who could help, but who would even understand what he was saying if he just barked at them. They’d probably think he was a rapid dog and try to put him down, hopefully not Lassie style.

He stopped walking and turned his head to face his wound, seeing the dried blood matt his dirt coloured fur. He looked closer at the injury, the bleeding hadn’t stopped, but it was considerably slow so he could tell he was at least healing, the down side being that the bullet was still in his arm, though he figured if he didn’t get help it’d be infected and worst case scenario, he’d lose his arm, from the shoulder.

He hated hospitals, but he really felt attached to his arm. He was definitely ‘not’ going to a veterinarian, if he did his pride would hate him for the rest of his life, or whatever pride he had left considering he was walking around on all fours. So the only option, was a hospital... he just needed to find it.

\----------

By the time he found one his arm was shaking and he had to lift it from the ground, the area around the wound was numb and he felt the world almost spin around him, making him feel nauseous. It was like all of the effects from the blood-loss and bullet was delayed and it all hit him in one massive blow.

His vision was slightly blurred around the edges and his breathing pattern was harsh and rushed. He felt light-headed with every step he took. And by the time he reached the open garage door at the side of the hospital he collapsed, feeling his head collide with the solid ground and he could faintly hear a yell from in inside the garage.

\--------------------

Melissa snapped her head up to the emergencies doors when they slammed open, a small crew of three nurses rushing in with an ambulance bed. That hadn’t shocked her as much as what was on the bed.

She stared as they sped past the reception desk, one of them stopping to yell.

“A dog fainted outside. It has a wound on its left shoulder and it looks deep. Call the animal clinic! Now!” and then leaving just as fast to catch up to the others. Her instincts kicked in and as if on auto pilot she reached for the phone, quickly dialling Alan Deaton’s work number. She knew that the man wasn’t just a veterinarian, according to Scott he sounded more like a druid, or sage dabbling in spells and having the most knowledge about the Supernatural.

“ _Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, Alan Deaton Speaking,_ ” a smooth, calm voice answered.

“It’s Melissa McCall from the Memorial Hospital. We have an injured dog with a deep wound in its left shoulder,” she quietly cleared her throat after hearing the slight shake in it.

“ _Alright, thank you Miss McCall. I will be there shortly,_ ” the man quickly hung up, leaving a low-pitched beeping in her ear from the phone. She stared at the object for a few seconds and then gradually put it back in its place.

She sat there for a moment, wondering if she should involve Scott. The nurse said it was a dog, but the features were more wolf. She’d done some of her own research after finding out her own son was a Werewolf and she’d seen so many pictures of wolves that it was practically engraved in her mind. She was almost certain it was a wolf and not some ordinary dog. What worried her was that wolves hadn’t been in Beacon Hills for over fifty to sixty years, so why now?

She reached her hand out and stopped just a few inches away from the phone, hesitant just in case it wasn’t anything to be concerning her Alpha son about. She then remembered Stiles. The boy was basically a researcher for the pack. She could talk to him about it and it wouldn’t get in the way of Scott’s business.

Melissa grabbed the phone, pressing the buttons softly until it started to ring. She only waited a few minutes before she heard a voice.

“ _Hey,_ ”

“Stiles, it’s Meli-,”

“ _You’ve reached Stiles. I can’t get to my phone right now, so if you’d please leave a message I’ll get to you as fast as I can,_ ” she sighed and then waited for a beeping noise.

“Stiles, its Melissa. I’m calling because a wolf collapsed outside of the hospital and was just brought in. I didn’t know whether to call Scott or you. Deaton will be here any minute to check it over, if you need any details you can ask him,” she placed the phone on its holder, leaning back in her chair and started to bite at her thumb nail.

\--------------------

His shoulder, it felt like it was burning, but it was cold, a cold burn. It hurt. Something was in his arm, he could feel it moving. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t open his eyes, he was too tired and disoriented.

“... ore anesth... and  ...orphine,” the voice sounded echo-y, faint and very muffled, but he could make out the words, anesthesia and Morphine. Was he in an operating room? By the feeling of tiredness coming over him again after the words were said, he’d guess yes. He slowly faded out again, feeling his body dull until there was nothing.

\----------

The next time he woke he felt just as disoriented and in pain as before, his limbs heavy and dead and his mind too mixed and light-headed to make heads or tails of anything. The cold burn was gone, but there was still a painful ache left behind. He didn’t open his eyes, feeling like if he opened them he’d panic and maybe hurt someone or himself.

Dean furrowed his brows, feeling something wrapped around his chest and arm, tightening and loosening with each breath. He faintly heard a quiet groan leave his lips, sounding slightly rough and cracky.

He gasped and heaved in air as a hand was slowly placed on his side, warm and large. It threaded his fur for a few seconds before stopping just under whatever was wrapped around his body.

“Where did you come from...” it wasn’t a question and it wasn’t directed towards him. It sounded like the guy said it more to himself, thinking outloud in his own space. Speaking of which, the room he was in sounded echo-y, not just the man’s voice.

He heard the guy huff, as if unsatisfied with the lack of response. He subconsciously jerked and groaned again as he felt arms slide under his body, being careful of his shoulder before firmly lifting him from what felt like a metal table.

“I brought you here right after I operated on you. I have to say, I’m impressed you hadn’t died when I arrived. The bullet was very deep and very close to hitting a vital area in your arm,” he commented with a slight strain in his voice, as if Dean would answer or reply. He felt the man turn, a door opening behind him like the guy kicked or backed it open. “You could have bled out,” he added, carefully placing Dean on the ground. He heard a cage gate open, the metal screeching against the hinges. He was picked up again and he suspected he was being lifted into it.

“I’ll give you a smaller dose of Morphine for the pain before I leave, and hopefully you’ll be awake for me tomorrow,” for a moment the voice grew faint, quiet like he moved away. He heard a few footsteps before feeling something piers the skin on his forearm, gradually feeling a cold sensation run up his arm. It was Anesthesia, but he felt tired again, more so than before. Maybe the few days of running exhausted him, taking almost everything out of him.

He strained for a brief second, forcing one of his eyes open. His vision was completely blurring, but he could make out the figure in front of him. Dark skinned, bald, white doctor coat. He was staring him dead in the eye and was emotionless. He looked passed the man, vaguely seeing a poster or two on the wall. Dogs, or cats maybe...

His eyes closed

“ _Damn vets,_ ” he mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter :) I hope you stick around for more and please let me know what you think and what your favourite part was :) I really like hearing what parts you enjoyed the most :)


	2. Confused Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up after a quick nightmare and has a few seconds of walking around until Deaton puts him on the operating table to check his bullet wound. Scott eventually shows up and Dean has an internal freak out because the two were talking about the Supernatural.

_“Sam!” he yelled, trying to avoid another bullet. He didn’t know why, but his brother wasn’t listening to him. He wouldn’t stop trying to shoot him and it scared him because he knew that Sam was amazing with a gun, so all h could do was evade, jump, run... run._

_He needed to get the hell out of doge, but he couldn’t leave Sam to deal with a witch all on his own, but on the other hand, he really liked living, even if he did lead a shitty life... he needed to go, to get away from the bullets that were being aimed at hi-_

Dean jerked away, his head nearly hitting the roof of the cage as he shot up onto his feet and fell back to the blanketed fencing floor as his arm gave out, a low whine reluctantly leaving his lips as he felt pain run through his shoulder.

He could hear barking and mewling around him, telling him he must have startled a bunch of the other animals... oh yeah, he was at the vets.

He stayed there for a few seconds, trying to ignore the pain so he could find out what was going on. He had a nightmare. He was sure. The last thing that happened before waking up was a gunshot aimed right between his eyes and then he was standing, and then falling with a cold ache in his arm.

Great, now on top of being a mutt he was having dreams of being a dog and getting shot by his own brother...

“You seem quite restless,” he heard a smooth deep voice state. He could hear the footsteps heading his way. He must’ve alerted the guy that he was awake. No shit, who wouldn’t have heard the ruckus he just caused.

“ _How’s about you just let me out of here and I can be on my way, what’d you say, Doc?_ ” he persuaded, only remembering after he spoke that the man crouched in front of his cage wouldn’t understand his barking. “ _Damn..._ ” he groaned, dropping his head on his arm, the good one.

The guy just stared at him for a few seconds, as if he was observing him, trying to understand Dean’s useless sounds. For once the Winchester didn’t know what to do. No one understood him, Sam wasn’t with him, he had no way of contacting anyone and if he did he wouldn’t have a clue how to, he didn’t have opposable thumbs anymore so phones were out of the question...

“You’re an odd one,” he gave the man, what he hoped was, an agitated stare. Of course he was odd as an animal. He was a human in a dogs body, or a human that was turned into a dog, or... whatever, he was human and a mutt at the same time. “I’ll need to re-bandage you. It seems you bled throughout the night,” at that Dean turned to look at his shoulder, sighing slightly at seeing a thick red patch on the once white fabric. He turned back to the man, raising a brow.

Would he have to be sedated again? He really didn’t want that. It made him feel nocuous and he really hated the feeling after waking up.

The guy shifted forward and unlocked the cage, stepping back a little to pull the gate open. Dean cringed and strangely felt dog ears fold back at the horrible sound.

“ _You need to Greece the hinges, man,_ ” he commented, grimacing at the groaning bark he let out. The noises he was making were getting old, fast. It irritated him more that his words weren’t being heard properly.

Dean tried lifting himself from the blankets when he saw that the door was fully opened. He felt his muscles strain and shake under his weight, making him think that he might drop at any minute. It didn’t help that when he put the slightest bit of pressure on his left arm he almost fell and landed on it if it wasn’t for the strong hands holding his chest and side.

“ _Thanks,_ ” he mumbled, knowing the guy wouldn’t understand, but he felt the need to at least verbalize his gratitude. He gradually and carefully limped out of the cage with the guys help, slightly dropping his head so he wouldn’t knock it on the frame. He felt the hands leave him for just a few seconds as the man went to close the cage, leaving Dean to try and stabilize himself on three legs. He could barely touch the ground with the fourth, the littlest bit of pressure hurt and the tight, restricting bandage kept his arm bent at the shoulder.

He could feel the straining muscles protest again his movements, but he needed to start walking so his joints wouldn’t stiffen up and he needed to get his strength back. He couldn’t really do anything else but walk, he couldn’t run in his current condition, so walking was his only option.

He carefully hobbled away from the man and his cage, shuffling into the room to his right. It was bigger than the room his cage was in and there were a lot of operating tools and a massive table in the middle. The operating room he’d been in before, where he thinks he woke up the second time...

He could hear the slow footsteps behind him, probably watching to make sure he wouldn’t fall or collapse. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t. He was getting the hang of it, his balance wasn’t as bad, but he was still shaky.

Dean jerked a little when he suddenly felt hands on his side and stomach, making him panic for a brief few seconds.

“ _Whoa! Hey! Hands off!_ ” he growled in alarm, the struggling only causing him pain and forcing whines to leave his throat.

“Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you,” he felt his paws leave the ground and he was up in the air, strong arms holding him until he was carefully placed on the operating table where he gradually lied down, not looking at the man but instead staring ahead of him at the wall. He was growling quietly, his mouth closed and his ears flat against the sides of his head. He didn’t like the feel of being picked up. “Now, was that so bad,” it wasn’t a question.

“ _Easy for you to say, Doc_ ,” he huffed, dropping his head onto his good arm and letting the man get on with whatever he had to. “ _How about you not do that again..._ ” he added. He knew it would happen a few more times. The man probably needed to check him over a handful of times and he couldn’t jump up onto the table, not yet anyway. He was pretty sure he’d be able to if he had practice over a period of time, but he was hoping he wouldn’t be in the mutt body long enough to learn how.

“Alright, let’s change this,” the man muttered and Dean caught the sounds of metal scraping thinner metal. He felt the guy grip the bottom of the bandage on his arm, a cold, solid object, most likely scissors, slipping up between his skin and the cloth.

“ _Could’ve warmed that up first,_ ” he joked humourlessly in the silence of the room, staring at whatever he could that was in front of him, mostly the wall, the x-ray box-thing and a table top full of papers and equipment.

He was getting bored, more so than he already was and it made him feel dull and tired.

He lifted his head at the feeling of cool air hitting his shoulder, turning to look at the wound to see that it was healing nicely, a bit faster than a bullet wound normally would, but he wasn’t going to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

The old bandage was gone, thrown in the trash, and his new one was sitting on the empty end of the table, all separated and ready to be wrapped around him. But first...

“We need to clean the wound again. I want to make sure that there isn’t any infection,” he knew what was coming, and he really didn’t want to be sedated again. He wasn’t scared of it, he’d put alcohol on pretty much every wound he’s had, but he hated other people doing it for him. He’d much rather do it himself.

He released a sigh though his nose and dropped his head on his paw again, turning away from the man who just stared at him with a bottle of disinfectant in his hand.

“Deaton! I’m sorry I’m late!” he snapped to the door as they slammed open, a boy yelling as he ran through and his bag being thrown to the corner. “I’m really sorry. Finstock kept us for an extra half hour and we had a pack meeting after that!”

Pack meeting?

“Good timing, Scott,” was the guys reply. “I was debating on whether I should risk giving my patient a sedative so I could clean his wound,” hang on... his? Did he check Dean’s gender when he was out? That’s just wrong on so many levels.

“Yeah, okay. What do you want me to do? Just hold him or... that’s a wolf...” he seemed to just stop when he looked at Dean, his face stunned and looked like it was stuck until both his brows rose into his hairline. “Is... is that the one that mom called Stiles about?”

“Miss McCall informed Stilinski?” ‘Deaton’ asked, not seeming bothered at all.

“Uh yeah. Wolves haven’t been in Beacon Hills for years so she was worried that something might’ve been up. She called Stiles because she didn’t want to bother me if it wasn’t important, if it was just a normal wolf,”

Beacon Hills. The name wasn’t familiar, so his dad had never been there then. He would know if he did. He always used to go with him to the towns on every hunt and if he didn’t know the place, he’d never been there.

“So... what happened to it?” the kid asked after a few seconds of silence. Did he just call him an it?

“He was shot, left shoulder and very close to an artery. What I found odd was that the bullet was made of silver,” he and Sam started using silver in most hunts because pretty much everything they hunted was affected by it. Wendigo, ghost, demons, etc.

“Maybe someone thought it was a Werewolf?” he sounded almost completely unsure and turned it into a questi- Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Werewolf!?

“Possible. There are many different breeds of Werewolves in the world. They may have mistaken this creature for the Supernatural,” did he... was he hearing the conversation right? They were talking about Werewolves right? Lycanthropy? The real deal? He wasn’t going crazy?

Where the hell was he? And what the hell was going on in the damn town!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short, but I use more of my time on my 'Changing Thoughts' story.
> 
> I still hope you enjoy this story, regardless of the length.


	3. Understood Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott can't seem to understand Dean completely and Deaton has a theory that may or may not be proven right once the people arrive at the clinic.

Werewolves. They were talking about werewolves, in front of a hunter that was incapable of talking to them because he was Voodoo’d into an average wolf.

“Do you think the hunter chasing it is still after it?” Dean was starting to get pissed and he could hear the faint growling sound leave his chest. The vet had already mentioned that he was a ‘guy’ and the kid was still referring to him by ‘it’. But that wasn’t the priority at that moment. The Werewolf conversation was.

“I wouldn’t know. This wound is at least a few days old, it’s possible that he was followed, but the hunter may have given up, thinking that a silver bullet would be enough to end him,” the vet shrugged. “Now, I would like you to keep him as still as possible,”

“Okay,” the kid moved to stand in front of him, his hands reaching up to his fur. He was still growling quietly, quieter than before anyway. He let a hiss leave him as he felt the cold burn of the disinfectant, his lips pulling back and his teeth showing like he was snarling, but with no sound except for the soft growling. “What’d you plan on doing with it-,”

“ _I’m a guy jackass!_ ” he snarled loudly, having had enough of being referred to as an it. He was a man, a guy. Not some unidentified thing.

He saw the boy recoil, jumping back within seconds and it made him inwardly smirk when he caught the utterly stunned, bewildered expression on his face. He hadn’t seen an emotion like that since he caught a bunch of demons by surprise on a hunt. It sort of made him feel better, made him feel less vulnerable than he actually was in his condition.

“It-He,” finally, took him long enough. “He talked!” it was Dean who was shocked and amazed this time. ‘He talked’ slowly registering. He talked, as in, he barked at him or, he talked, as in, he actually said some words that were understandable? Hang on, how could the kid understand him?

“ _You understand me? How? What the hell are you?_ ” he growled.

“Scott?” the vet called calmly, curiosity lacing his words. It laced Dean’s mental ones as well.

“He-he... he talked. Deaton, he can speak! You can’t hear him?” the kid looked at the doc like he was the one.

“I can hear him clearly, Scott. But all I can understand from this wolf is body language, not words. Tell me, what did he say?” so he had a translator now, it was better than nothing. At least he’d be able to talk to people now, but it was still weird that they had a werewolf conversation. He’d have to ask about that.

“Well,” he paused. “I heard like, a couple of words. The rest is just growling. It’s like, I heard a few words, but not the rest,” his sentence got softer and quieter towards the end. There goes his idea of a translator. He was utterly screwed.

“What did you make out?” Dean was sort of curious too, but by the look on the kids’ face he didn’t want to answer, the hunte-wolf guessed it was the ‘what the hell are you’ part. He had to be something if he was the only one that could understand him, so far that is.

“Well... ‘Guy jackass’ was the first words I caught. And I guessed he said he was a guy so I corrected myself,” he turned back to Dean when his growling stopped. “Was I right?” did he want to hear him confirm or something?

“ _You got it,_ ” he responded cautiously, narrowing his eye at the boy. He just smiled.

“I heard ‘you got’. I suppose there was an ‘it’ at the end,” he assumed, looking over Dean like he was something amazing. “I can’t understand him completely though,”

“This is quite interesting,” the wolf turned to look at the vet, his ears dropping a little in discomfort at the intense stare he was getting. Was the doc going to use him as a science experiment now? Was it a bad thing that he opened his mouth? “Scott, call either Malia or Derek, or maybe both,” he ordered. Where the two like the kid? Could they understand him? He definitely wasn’t in a normal town if they had supernatural creatures on speed dial.

“Why?” the kid asked, pulling out his phone anyway.

“Maybe, the reason you can’t quite grasp his every word is because you were bitten. A born may be able to understand his sentences completely,” Dean understood what he meant, but how and where did he come up with that idea? “It’s just a theory. Neither you nor any other bitten werewolf has ever been able to understand any other animal, correct?”

“I haven’t heard an animal speak before. This is a first for me,” he reached the phone to his ear and Dean tensed at the louder than usual ring. He tucked his ears back, trying to ignore it. He had to think and the ringing wasn’t helping at all.

The vet said that the kid was bitten, and then said something about ‘a born’ being able to understand him. Did he mean a born werewolf? Were this Malia and Derek born werewolves? So, ‘Scott’ couldn’t understand because he was bitten, bitten meaning he didn’t have everything that a born Werewolf would have. It could be possible that they’d be able to understand him. This also meant he was in deep shit if he mentioned himself as Dean Winchester or a hunter. He was sure that almost ever supernatural creature knew the name Winchester. They were the boogie-men for all the things that went bump in the night.

And was it just Dean or did the vet sound like he knew way more than he was telling...

“Hey Stiles,” what the hell was a Stiles? “Malia there with you?” scratch that, who would name their kid Stiles?

“ _Yeah, she’s ..... What’s....p?_ ” so he could partially hear phone calls now?

“Remember that wolf that mam called you about?” he started hesitantly, licking his lips in a second of silence. “Me and Deaton don’t think he’s a normal wolf,”

“ _Is anything norm.. .. ..... ..wn anymore? Why’d y... ....t Malia?_ ” he swear he could hear a sigh in the background, a slightly higher pitch than the guys.

“I’ll explain when you guys get to the Animal Clinic,” he finished, hanging up without the ‘Stiles’ kid replying. “There a point in calling Derek if Malia’s coming?” did he not like the guy or something?

“It would be better if he knew of this as well. I’d rather him be involved if this wolf is what I think he is,” Dean raised his brow at that. Did the vet already know what he was? Even he didn’t know and it was his body.

“ _You know what I am? ‘Cause I sure as hell don’t,_ ” he asked, almost glaring at the dark-skinned man.

“I... uh. I don’t think he knows what he is,” the kid piped up, staring at Dean with his brows furrowed. “Do you know?” good question.

“As I said. It’s a theory. And I’d like Derek’s opinion,” he turned his gaze to the kid, staring at him expectantly. The kid, Scott, got the hint and looked through his phone again, holding it to his ear once he found a number.

He let it ring for a few seconds, biting his lower lip in what Dean could peg as anxiety.

“ _What?_ ” that was way too much enthusiasm. And that was way too much sarcasm.

“We need you at the Animal Clinic,” he sounded a little less confident than he was when he talked to that Stiles kid. Was this guy that bad that it made the kid scared? The vet didn’t seem bothered at all.

“ _Why?_ ”

“ _This guy sound way too happy,_ ” Dean commented with sarcasm dripping from every word. And the guy must’ve heard the comment because there was a lot of silence for a few seconds.

“Well, uh...” there was a smile on Scott’s face, and he looked like he was trying to hold back some laughter. At least he understood his words enough to get the teas.

“ _Spi.. t out,_ ” he could faintly hear the hiss, like he was getting pissed.

“Look, there’s a wolf here that can actually talk and Deaton needs your opinion on something,” he forced out quickly.

“ _Ten min...es,_ ” the kid hung up, pocketing his phone and then just stood there with his arms crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters aren't exactly long, but It's the best I can do when most of my focus is on my 'Changing Thoughts' story.


	4. First Encounters Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that, a magical chapter randomly appearing straight after the last. Your lucky day xD
> 
> Dean's 'kindly' introduced to a few supernaturals and a human.
> 
> They hit it off so well.

Dean was sitting back in his cage when heard multiple footsteps and voices enter the building, his head lying on his good arm while his newly bandaged one was relaxed and comfortably placed on an extra blanket or two for support. He was in the cage again, the door fully open, because he was still tired and frustratedly repeated to the ‘Werewolf’ that he wanted to get back to his cage and rest for the next ten minutes. He had growled irritatedly and gestured with his body to the vet that he wanted to get down. He struggled less the second time and made his way to his little bit of space in the corner and dropped down.

 He ‘was’ asleep, but then a loud, booming, hyperactive voice was echoing around the clinic.

His ears dropped flat against his furry head, trying to ignore the constantly loud babbling. It sounded like the voice of the first person McCall had called over the phone, but it was happier than before, a little more wild. The other voice belonged to a girl that barely said anything.

He ignored them as best he could, but the increasingly loud voice kept talking. He faintly felt the growling leave his chest and closed mouth, gradually echoing into the other room and suddenly it was quiet, like the growl caused the silence.

He slowly stopped the rumbling, enjoying the peacefulness and then.

“What the hell was that?” his eyes snapped open in a glare and his ears shot up. He wasn’t going to get any sleep with that brat’s mouth around. It had been what... like five, six minutes? If that?

“That was the wolf I was talking about,” the wolf kid informed. “The one that we don’t think is normal,” he added after a second.

“Why’d you think it’s not normal? Is it magic or something? Does it turn into a unicorn?” now that kid was starting to call him an ‘it’? The day was going to end with his teeth in someone, he wouldn’t even care if it was the brat.

“Well, ‘he’ can talk,” it sounded like he put a lot of emphasis into the ‘he’ in his short sentence, trying to convey that he was in fact a guy and that he didn’t like being called an it.

“Talk, as in, say words? Like a human?” the kid sounded astonished, in awe at hearing the info.

“In a way,” he heard the vet start. “Humans can’t understand him. Scott only heard a few words, the rest sounding like average barking or growling. I have a theory that born Werewolves as well as you, Malia, being a born Werecoyote, would be able to understand him without a problem. That’s why I asked Scott to call you as well as Derek,” Dean was sure that the man knew what he was, almost completely sure that he’d put a high bet on it.

“Derek said he’d be here in ten minutes,” the response to that nearly made him laugh, his interest peeking. The mouthy kid groaned, loud and very distraught by the mention of the man.

“Scott, will you?” the vet asked the wolf kid, probably gesturing to the room Dean was in since he heard footsteps getting closer to his location. He guessed it was time for him to get back up and leave the little safety of his cage.

The boy crouched in front of him, his hand reaching out to the wolf, he couldn’t exactly call himself a hunter in his situation.

“C’mon, you can come out,” no! No! He was not being treated like a damn mutt!

“ _I’m not a dog!_ ” he growled, his ears flattening against his head in aggression. He was not going to be treated like a dog just because he looked like one.

“Sorry! Sorry!” he retreated back enough for Dean to leave his cage on his own, his hands held up in human submission. He huffed and strained to stand up, being careful as to not lean on his left arm again. He didn’t really want to fall. He stood still for a few seconds, getting used to the weight on his limbs once again before moving out of the cage, limping past the now calm boy and into the other room.

He heard the quick intakes of air and turned to look at them as he continued into the room, not bothering to walk over to the table. He didn’t feel the need to be picked up again. He’d rather just get back to his bed.

“It’s really different seeing pictures of wolves and then actually seeing one,” the mouthy kid spoke up, his voice quieter and slightly shaken.

“ _No shit Sherlock,_ ” he commented, sitting down in the corner where everyone could see him.

“No shit Sherlock,” Dean rose both brows at that. The girl repeated what he said. He guessed that this was the Malia girl the vet and Scott had been talking about.

“What?” the boy turned to her, his brows furrowed.

“That’s what he just said,” she crossed her arms, staring at the wolf with an unreadable expression. It nearly unnerved him that someone could look so blank. Though it shouldn’t surprise him. Cas had lived with them for a while and he was a slate of nothingness. He should really be used to it by now.

“So we can assume that Malia understands him,” the kid concluded, pocketing his hands. “So, what’d you think he is, Deaton?” how many times has that question been asked? Because Dean had lost count a while ago. The man still hadn’t said anything about what he was. He just kept saying he had a theory and that he needed that Derek guys opinion. It was really starting to piss him off that the vet was avoiding the frequently asked question. It was like he wanted it to be a surprise or something.

“I would like Derek’s opinion before I explain,” the same answer as before. This Derek guy’s input before everything was revealed. It was like a bad, cliché movie.

“Why’d you need Derek?” the loud kid asked.

“He may be able to answer this better than I can. His family has crossed paths once or twice with the creatures I’m thinking of. I have reason to believe that this wolf is one of the beings that they’ve met, not him in particular, but his type. He’ll have more knowledge than me in this situation,” obviously there was more to it than that, but the vet stopped.

“Where’d he come from?” the girl, Malia, asked, still staring at Dean, still holding her blank expression.

“Scott’s mom left a message saying that a wolf collapsed outside of the hospital, that was it,” the kid explained simply.

“I’m not completely sure, but I’d rather explain once everyone is here, Derek included,” the vet explained, turning to look at Dean. Why were all eyes on him all of a sudden? He hadn’t done anything. He let out a huff-like growl and dropped his ears, looking away from the group. He started feeling a little self-conscious, making him feel vulnerable again.

“You gonna tell us what happened?” he turned to see Scott looking at him from the door frame to the other room. He just huffed and turned away, his eyes focusing on the wall across from him.

“ _None of your business,_ ” he growled.

“None of your business,” the girl repeated, sounding a little irked by the reply. He wasn’t going to tell them, they were just brats, even if they were supernatural, they were still kids. He didn’t trust the vet enough to tell him.

“It is if you plan on staying,” he turned to the deep voice, seeing a dark figure walking into the room. Black hair, black leather jacket, black jeans, black shoes, the only thing that was off was the light grey shirt.

“ _I don’t,_ ” he growled, glaring at the wall ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored of doing nothing and I was still hyped after the last chapter I decided to jump back in.


	5. Familiar Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek explains what he thinks Dean is and Dean argues, Deaton put the hunter in the wolf's hands and there's a few Bambi references.
> 
> By the way, I adore Stiles. I just wrote this from Dean's and Derek's P.O.V and I'd assume that's how they'd see and speak to him.  
> No Stiles bashing from me, please don't hate me, and Dean'll lay off after a little while, once he's calmer.

Derek had to admit that he wasn’t expecting to see an actual wolf that could retort with actual words, even if it was only born Were’s that could understand every part of the sentence. He instantly knew what the creature was when he snapped at him, just by the fact that he was a ‘talking wolf’.

He had met one or two before, but they never stayed long enough for the Hales or Deaton to gain a mass of knowledge on them. The basic information on what he was sure the wolf was is that they could speak to, mostly born, Were-everything’s, it was rare that they ran in groups and that they almost never parted from their master. It wasn’t a lot, but no one really got close enough to ask them. They always stayed with their sires and were very cautious around everyone unless they had at least a bit of trust.

But the wolf in front of him had an attitude, whether or not he trusted any of them which he doubted he did. It was like the creature didn’t care who he was mouthing off to.

“Derek?” he turned to the vet, eyeing him for a second before giving any answer.

“A Familiar. His personality and attitude is completely different from the ones the Hales have met, but he’s definitely a familiar,” he explained, his brows furrowing deeper as he noticed the wolf’s eyes widen and snap to him. It was like he was shock or astonished.

“I thought as much,” Deaton commented, also turning to the wolf.

“Whoa, you mean like, a witches pet?” Stiles asked with a grin. “So where’s his witch?”

“ _I’m not a pet!_ ” the wolf snarled at Stiles, his lips pulling apart to show his sharp teeth.

“Every familiar has a master. If you don’t then that means you’re looking for one. It’s built into your type of supernatural creatures mind that you ‘need’ a master,” Derek replied calmly, staring the wolf down. It only just seemed to piss him off more.

“ _I don’t need a damn master, let alone having a witch bossin’ me around,_ ” he growled, his head lowering aggressively. “ _And I ain’t a damn familiar,_ ” he added with a bark. Derek was confused. He could hear a lie, a heart would skip and beat, but... his didn’t. He knew he was a familiar. He was completely positive and sure he was, there was no denying it, and yet, he said he wasn’t one and his heart didn’t skip. If he wasn’t a familiar then what was he?

“If you’re not then what are you?” his voice was lower and rougher.

He saw the flash of hesitation in his eyes and his growling faltered. It was like his question hit him hard and he had to stop to think.

“What are you?” he asked again.

\----------

He didn’t know. He really didn’t. He woke up like that and didn’t have time to think since Sammy started shooting at him. He hadn’t stopped to think at all. If he was honest he’d say that it was a coincidence that a ‘witch’ turned him into a wolf, and now he was being called a familiar, the creatures that belong to ‘witches’. And one of the family lines was ‘There’s no such thing as a coincidence in our line of work’.

Maybe he ‘was’ a familiar, maybe the witch turned him into one...

“ _...I woke up like this..._ ” he answered quietly, turning his head away from the group to face the wall. He could feel the frown aimed at him. He knew he just confused the hell out of the werewolf.

“Woke up like that,” it wasn’t a question, it wasn’t aimed at him. I sounded more like he was just repeating it because it sounded like bullshit.

“Is that what he said?” the vet asked, sounding mildly alarmed, amazed and curious, all at the same time.

“Yeah,”

It sounded like a load of bull to his own ears.

“Odd. What or who were you before you... ‘woke up’ in that state?” he was talking to Dean, and he couldn’t say ‘Dean Winchester’. He’d be in deep shit if he did. He’d have werewolves on his ass.

“ _Doesn’t matter ‘who’ I am_ ,” he huffed, keeping his head low and faces away from the group.

“Doesn’t matter who he is,” Derek repeated with an exasperated tone.

Dean tensed as he heard and saw the vet get closer to him, crouching down a few feet away. “We can’t help you if you don’t tell us. It would benefit us both if you’d cooperate,”

He was right, it would... if he was any other person, but he was a legendary hunter with one helluva reputation for killing supernatural creatures.

“Maybe he’s just one of those rare occurrences. Maybe he’s just a wolf you can understand...” the mouthy kid, Stiles, chirped up, sounding as brainless as ever. He’d said he woke up like that and he knew about the supernatural... what ‘normal’ wolf would know that kind of stuff.

He figured he wasn’t the only one that thought he said something stupid. Nearly the whole room sighed, the born wolf’s sounding a lot more aggressive than the others. It sounded like he added a bit of a growl.

“What?” he asked, completely unaware that he sounded like an idiot.

“I’ve never been able to understand an animal, any animal, not even a wolf. It’s not a rare occurrence because it never happens,” the ‘Derek’ guy sighs exhaustedly.

“Seriously? You’ve never been able to understand the little forest critters? Not even Bambi? Or did you just eat him ‘and’ his mom?” Dean had to admit that the kid had balls. He was mouthing off to a werewolf like it was nothing, and he even makes jokes about it. Bambi? Really?

“ _Surprised you’re still alive, kid,_ ” he commented outloud, cocking his brow to him. The boy just stared at him for a few seconds and then turned to the girl standing next to him.

“He’s surprised you’re still alive,” she repeated, furrowing her brows as if she was a little confused by his sentence. The kid just turned back to Dean.

“Was that a compliment or insult?” the wolf just shook his head with a huff. He’d swear, if he had to spend a full twenty-four hours with the kid, he’d die of an aneurism.

“Now, on to more pressing matters,” the vet calmly spoke up, now standing back at the operating table. “Now that we know he’s not a normal creature, and that only born werewolves and Werecoyotes can understand hi-,”

“No,” the werewolf suddenly stated, cutting into the mans sentence. Dean knew where the conversation was going too.

“Derek,” the vet called.

“I’m not baby-sitting him,” he growled, staring darkly at the vet. He didn’t want to baby-sat either. There was no way he was hanging out in a wolf den with actual werewolves.

“You’re the only one that can watch over him. I doubt Malia’s father would be happy with a wolf roaming around their home. Scott can only understand part of what he says, neither Stilinski nor I can understand him at all. That leaves you. You live alone in the loft, a large enough space that the two of you can stay away from each other while he recovers. As well as you can help him if he needs it. What if he was being truthful when he said he woke up in that state? Meaning he was human before, what if he changes back into his human form? Then what?” Dean felt like the vet was giving the guy a lecture. His voice and tone was calm, but there was faint under-layer of challenge, as if he was saying ‘defy me, I dare you’.

The guy didn’t say anything, he just stood there with a sour look on his face, staring back at the vet like they had a verbal fight and he lost.

...

...

...

“ _Do I get a say in this?_ ” he groaned his question, already knowing his answer. He agreed with what the vet said, but he really wasn’t happy that he’d have to spend his time with broody-McGrowls-alot.

“No,” he sighed, practically glaring at Dean like he insulted him.

“ _If looks could kill,_ ” he hummed to himself, turning away from the scowl. He could feel his eyes boring into him.

“Now,” the vet started. “That’s out of the way. I’ll give you the necessities to take care of him. He’ll need re-bandaging once a day, and I doubt he’ll need painkillers what with your power to take away any pain,” take away pain? The werewolves in Beacon Hills were considerably different from the ones he’s fought before. They had complete control over themselves and they had powers to take away pain? The hell.

“Hang on, if he was human before, does that mean he doesn’t eat dog food?” and the stupid questions again. “Will he start to eat Thumper?” another Bambi reference...

“I’ll just cook him normal food,” the werewolf sounded resigned, like he gave up on arguing.

“Actually, I’d just stick to giving him meat, cooked or not. He may not be able to digest it properly now that he has the body of a k-9. Refrain from feeding him greens, vegetables, etc,” the vet jumped in, filling a small bag with bandages and gauze. The wolf guy just nodded.

Something suddenly hit Dean.

“ _Whoa, does that mean I can’t eat pie?_ ” he slightly felt like a hypocrite. That question was a little stupid, nearly bordering on the mouthy-kid stupid. And the look he got from ‘Derek’ seemed to confirm that it was too. He gave him the same look he gave the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty happy this side-story's gotten awesome attention. Thank you xD
> 
> the next chapter won't be long.


	6. BackSeat Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's in the Camaro with Derek. Derek has to go to the convenient store and he leaves Dean in the car while he's off into the store.

Dean awkwardly hobbled out through the front door of the clinic, trying to keep pace with the guy that was carrying a bunch of things he’d need, though he doubted he’d use most of it. There were useless things like a leash and collar, like hell he’d wear them, there was a coat thing that strapped to his neck and chest, wouldn’t wear that either. There were a few toys that’s he’d shred out of lividness that the doc even thought he’d play with them. If he didn’t know any better he’d swear the guy was completely amused by his situation. They were treating him like normal damn dog, and with the coat it felt like they were treating him like one of those rat dogs, uh... Chihuahua.

He stopped walking, his eyes drawn to a car that was sat just outside of the building. A 2013 Chevrolet Camaro, jet black, sleek curves, beautiful. Obviously she wasn’t as gorgeous as his baby, but he would be caught seen in this. Least it wasn’t something shitty.

“Get in,” he turned to face the guy and saw him standing next to one of the back doors, the door fully open for him to jump in. Everything must’ve been put in the boot while he was ogling because he couldn’t see any of the things the vet gave him.

“ _Would it make any difference if I said ‘shot-gun’?_ ” he asked rhetorically, walking towards the open door. He knew the answer before the guy even spoke. The excuses were probably going to be something like ‘ _I don’t want you moulting on my front seat_ ’ or ‘ _Dogs sit in the back,_ ’ or whatever. Not like he wanted to sit in the front with the way-too-enthusiastic-guy, anyway.

Dean awkwardly lifted his front paws onto the seat, trying to get a feel of stability before even trying to jump up. He heard the failed hidden sigh behind him and rolled his eyes. Impatient basterd.

He gave a grunt as he leaped up into the car and hissed as he landed his shoulder against the backseat. He should’ve gotten in from the other side. It wasn’t painful enough that he’d need painkillers or anything. He could live through it. He’d had way worse before.

He jumped a little when he heard the door slam closed behind him and turned to look out through it, awkwardly turning his whole body before trying to get comfortable lying on the seats. He nearly took up the three seats with his body stretched out.

\----------

This guy was worse than Cas. He was completely emotionless, except for his constant brooding browline. He didn’t speak at all, even when they went over bumps in the road and it jarred his shoulder, making him grunt or hiss or whatever. He never turned back to see if he was okay, though he didn’t really care about that. The guy was an emotionless stone. He was like a damn wall of nothing.

Why’d he have to get stuck with this guy...? He was contemplating on whether he should just go back to the doc.

\--------------------

Derek hated it. He was stuck with baby-sitting a wolf that wouldn’t tell them anything about him. He knew Deaton was right when he said that it would be easier for him to live with Derek, but he was sure they weren’t going to get along. He assumed that the most they would do was argue and growl and snarl at each other.

He’d have to buy more food as well, mostly meat since he was told that was all he could really eat. He was pretty sure he’d have to stop in on the way since he was almost a hundred percent sure he didn’t have enough food there for them.

He’d have to stop and buy meat.

With a silent sigh he turned down the road that would take him to the local supermarket. If he bought some type of meat he didn’t like then Derek would eat it. He wasn’t picky with food.

\----------

He parked a good way away from the store, in an emptier area of the carpark. He wanted to make sure that the wolf wasn’t in sight of anyone.

“ _Why we here?_ ” he heard the deep, rough voice from his backseat. He’d been quiet for awhile, but probably because Derek was. He also knew that the wolf already knew why they were there. Maybe he just wanted some noise, to start a little conversation between them.

“Grocery shopping,” he answered simply, about to jump out of the front seat when he heard moving in the back. “You’re staying here,” he ordered flatly, turning back to see him almost standing. He heard a huff leave his snout and saw him carefully lie back down.

He stopped for a second, thinking. He had to open all of the windows so far for him. He reached out to the control box under his stereo, pressing and holding a few buttons at once to see them all open a few inches, letting cool air flow through the inside of the car.

He got up out of his seat and closed the door behind him, locking it with a button on his keys. He stared into the back window for a few seconds, watching the wolf sprawled out over his backseats. He was sure he couldn’t cause trouble considering he was injured and the car was locked. All he could really do was bark and howl at people walking by, but he was pretty far off from the store that barely anyone would walk by his car unless they wanted to know why the windows were open.

He shook his head and turned away towards the store, starting to gradually walk in its direction. He could take his time. It wasn’t like the wolf would die while he was away. He was nearly fully healed.

Speaking of the wolf, Derek was completely sure he was a familiar. He said that he didn’t have a witch master so he was alone, he also said that he didn’t need one. Meaning he was an independent one. It wasn't  rare, it never happened. This was the first he’s heard of a familiar not needing a witch. It was weird, off. Something wasn’t right. He remembered the wolf saying that he woke up like that... how? You don’t just magically turn into one do you? The wolf sounded unsure and his self-esteem was low when Derek asked what he was if he wasn’t a familiar. Maybe he didn’t know what or how it happened, if it was possible to just randomly turn into a familiar.

Enough of that, he’ll get to talking to the wolf about later. Right now he needed food.

\--------------------

Bored, bored... bored... he was bored. There was nothing to do in the locked-up car. He had this urge to move about or at least do something that involved using his muscles and body.

He shuffled around on the backseat, trying to get into a comfortable position on his side or back. He turned over a few times, from his stomach to his back to his side to his back again to his stomach again. Nothing, he wasn’t getting any comfier. And he wasn’t going to lie on his left side for obvious reasons.

He wished the guy had let him go with him. He’d use some of his aching muscles. He was sure that all the lying around would just stiffen his bones up and he’d be stuck like that. He needed to move around, he always felt like that if he and Sammy couldn’t get their hands on a hunt. Dean would always be edgy and would always walk around the Bunker out of boredom.

Once the guy took them back to his place he was going to walk all over his house... or loft or whatever the doc called it.

He huffed again, leaning up into a sitting position. He stared out of the window and watched people running around, most with trolleys and some without, a lot of them had their kids with them, like it was the summer vacation or something. It was April, so they should’ve been in school... why did he even care?

He let a little growl-esc sigh leave his lips and stood up, manoeuvring around until he was looking between the two front seats. He awkwardly stepped into the passenger side seat and dropped down into a huddled up ball of fur, curled up and surprisingly comfortable.

He knew this would probably piss off the werewolf, but he didn’t really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was a little plain and they don't talk much, but at least it's a step closer to them practically living together.


	7. Relative Wolf

Dean’s head shot up as he felt the whole car shake, snapping him from his light sleeping. He was a little edgier than normal, but could you really blame him? Within a handful of days, he was turned into a wolf, shot by his brother, chased by him and ran into a town full of werewolves. You’d have to excuse his nervous, jumpy actions.

He turned his head to the driver’s side door as it swung open, seeing the man gradually get in while staring at him, more like glaring. He wasn’t happy to see Dean sitting in the passenger seat, all curled up and unbothered by his broody scowl.

“ _So... is your face permanently stuck like that? Or do you just... hate smiling?_ ” he joked, inwardly laughing at the expression that just seemed to darken. Yeah, he was going to hate this guy. He really couldn’t take a joke. No fun.

“So, are you going to jump into the backseat or am I going to have to throw you back there?” at least he knew how to dish it back. Guess he wasn’t going to be that much of a bore.

“ _Think I’ll stay here, I’m pretty comfy,_ ” he smiled, not knowing if he was actually smiling with his newly acquired snout.

“Get into the back,” his scowl got darker. It wasn’t an order, but it sounded pretty authoritive. And obviously, because it’s Dean he talking too, he wasn’t going to be happy with the Winchesters reply.

“ _Bite me, wolf-boy,_ ” he growled back, a little challenging and playful.

“Don’t tempt me,” the wolf was still glaring at him, but he shook his head and turned away. He started the engine and revved for a second.

\--------------------

This guy was a hardass, stubborn, persistent idiot. Derek had offered to help him up all of the stairs that led to his Loft, but he refused and carried on walking up them, sometimes stopping to take a break because he was either in mild pain and aching or he was tired from lack of moving for the last two days.

He didn’t know whether to respect the guy or call him an idiot and just pick him up.

“It’d be a lot easier if you let me car-,”

“ _I don’t need help,_ ” the wolf growled at him, stopping at the bottom of the last two floors. If Derek wasn’t pretty calm at that moment he would’ve just grabbed him and carried him the rest of the way.

“You’re just going to hurt yourse-,”

“ _Shut up, I got it. Just head up without me,_ ” he guessed the wolf’s pride was talking. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was sure that if Derek was in his situation, he’d be reacting the same way.

“Stubborn, hardass idiot,” he muttered under his breath, knowing the wolf could hear him.

“ _I’d say the same about you, wolf-boy,_ ” ... what? How was Derek being stubborn? “ _Seriously, what made you this angry at everything?_ ” How did the wolf know that? Yes, he was angry at everything. Because of Kate, because of Gerard, his home, his family. The last few years of his childhood and his life was taken away from him because of those hunters. He grew up thinking that it was his fault... but how did the wolf know that he was angry at life when Derek hadn’t even said anything?

“None of your business,” he answered simply, walking around the wolf and up the last floor. He hated that the wolf could read him that easily. He didn’t know, maybe he was trained to read people.

\--------------------

He was like a big kid. ‘None of your business’ and then he stomped off like a stubborn child. He’d be laughing his ass off if he didn’t think it was something serious.

It was look in his eyes, the look that said he was haunted, traumatized. He had the eyes of someone that’s been through too much in a short time... it reminded Dean of Sam, Cas... it mostly reminded him of himself.

He was closed off, he built walls to keep out those closest to him so they wouldn’t worry. He acted like a dick to his family and friends so they’d keep a distance. Derek was like another Dean. He sort of felt bad for the guy. The guy was younger, but looked like he’d literally been through hell and purgatory and had just as much baggage and shit that Dean did. It was like looking into a mirror.

He stopped once he made it to the top, dropping his backend to sit down for a few seconds. The stairs took it out of him and he wasn’t going to ask for help, it wasn’t him. He was sure that his pride would walk out the door if he asked something he normally ganks for help.

He sighed. His whole situation was seriously Ironic, it felt like Karma was coming back to bite him in the ass. He hunts everything, including Werewolves, he runs into a witch that turns him into a wolf, he’s being baby-sat... by a werewolf...

Irony’s a bitch...

\--------------------

He heard the wolf sigh. He made it up all the stairs and Derek felt a little bad that he just left him alone to climb all of them. Still, he didn’t want help, he made that clear, so he shouldn’t feel that bad.

The wolf got to him and he felt like he was overreacting about it. Yeah, so the wolf figured out he had baggage, so what? It’s not like Derek was just going to tell him. He was pretty sure the wolf had his own baggage, what with the insane lack of trust and attitude. It was like he was purposely acting like a total dick so no one would talk to him or ask him questions.

That wouldn’t work in Beacon Hills. Not with the pack. If the guy was staying with them they needed trust, they needed to get along and be able to talk. The wolf needed to tell them what happened, how he just ‘woke up like that’. He was so closed off though, Derek doubted he’d get anything out of him anytime soon.

He guessed it was just a matter of time. He’d have to wait... or he could just stick a claw into the back of his neck and get the answers that way. Sometimes force is the best option.

“Ah Derek, you’re back,” he snapped his gaze to the other wolf, glaring at him. “Don’t give me that look,” his uncle sighed, dropping to sit on the circular stairs.

“What’re you doing here?” he really couldn’t care less, but Peter never just showed up at his place without a reason, and when he’s not there, no less.

“Can’t an uncle visit his last living relative?” he faked innocence, staring at him with what was supposed to be an angelic expression.

Derek just stared at him, one brow rising to show his disbelief.

\--------------------

“Okay fine, I got bored of sitting alone in my flat,” Dean lifted his head a little, listening to the voices. He said he was the wolf’s uncle, and Derek didn’t sound like he was happy about the guy visiting. They were on bad terms? He guessed they had a family feud or something.

He quietly stood up, slowly hobbling around the corner and into the room. As soon as he saw him he got a bad vibe. He felt something dark in the man, it was like his normal senses when he was up against a baddy, but amplified. It was like he could see the guy’s darker side.

His muscles and body instantly solidified, tensing to an almost painful point. He wasn’t scared, but he felt like he usually did before he started a fight with a supernatural. He was ready for an attack, but he wouldn’t be able to in his state.

It took a lot for him to resist the buzzing urge to snarl and bare his teeth... he was sounding more and more like a wolf as time kept going.

“Ah, I see you adopted,” the older guy smirked, his eyes narrowing a little. “What’s his name?” how did he instantly know Dean was a guy?

“Don’t know, get out,” Derek ordered plainly to the older wolf.

“Oh no, that would be rude. We have a guest,” the guy was faking the charming attitude. Anyone could see through it. He was just messing around.

“I’m baby-sitting, now get out, before I throw you through the window,” that was definitely a threat.

Dean just stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt or get in the way. He really didn’t feel like talking to this guy, he was giving him creepy and dark vibes that sent chills up his spine. He awkwardly shifted to the other side of the room, moving a little closer to Derek while keeping his eyes trained on the other guy. He wouldn’t admit outloud that he felt extremely vulnerable in his current situation.

“Your threats don’t scare me, nephew, but to avoid an all out fight I’ll let myself out. I’ll see you again,” he smiled, seeming not at all bothered. He quickly left without another word, silently disappearing.

Dean started breathing again, his nerves and muscles relaxing. He was aching, his body was hurting. Staying so rigid for so long had taken more out of him than the stairs did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle in da house!!! chapter 7 woop woop!!!!!


	8. Dean Wolf

Derek didn’t think that it was odd that the wolf snarled and shifted towards him when Peter was there. His uncle had a darker and more threatening aura around since he came back from the dead. Everyone felt it, and he wasn’t surprised that the Familiar did too.

Wolf Familiars weren’t that different from their type of Werewolf. Their senses were the same, their ability to shift whenever they wanted, and they could talk to other born Weres. Though Derek didn’t understand the wolf. He said he woke up like that. He woke up as a familiar. It didn’t make sense.

He needed to look into it, needed to get information from the wol-

“ _Dean,_ ” his gaze snapped to the wolf. He was sitting by the massive window, his head turned towards Derek.

“What?”

“ _Name’s Dean,_ ” Dean. His name. Why would he give his name out of nowhere? He just nodded in acknowledgement, watching as the wolf gave a quick nod before looking away again. Maybe he wanted to be called by his name instead of ‘wolf, hey, mutt, you’. He wasn’t going to call him any of those though. He’d had enough of being called mutt by hunters. It got old, very quick.

Derek had wondered to himself, wanting to know why ‘Dean’ hadn’t turned into his human form, but that was answered when he said that he ‘woke up’ like that. So did he even know how? Or did he think he was stuck in that form? ‘Could’ he even change? If someone casted a spell to turn him into that then it might not even be possible for him to change.

Witches were the only ones that could cast a spell that strong, a spell to change appearances of whoever they chose. What if one targeted Dean and just turned him into a regular wolf? But he could understand him, even in that form, meaning he was a familiar. Did a Witch turn him into a wolf Familiar?

He could ‘try’ to train Dean on how to shift. If he even ‘can’.

He was just thinking ahead and over thinking at that point. What if none of that was true and Dean was just a regular wolf familiar that lost his memory or something.

“ _What’s for grub?_ ” he took a quick glance at the wolf, seeing him awkwardly stroll towards him at the kitchen table. Derek had pulled a few different things from the fridge and freezer a while ago and hadn’t decided on what to make. He just shrugged and turned back to the table.

“Want anything specific? Pick a meat,”

\--------------------

“And you’re saying that he just... vanished?” Castiel asked with a furrowed brow. Sam was seriously freaking out. He hadn’t seen his brother in a few days since that whole Witch ordeal. Dean disappeared after he was knocked out. First he was there and then he was gone.

“Yes, exactly. He was there, I was knocked out, and he was gone. Just gone, I couldn’t find any tracks, his weapons were still there, but he wasn’t,” he blurted quickly, pacing the length of the crappy motel room he and Dean used while in town.

“Well... did you try his cellular device?”

“Yes, it started ringing in another room of the shed we were stuck in. Everything he had was on a table, his keys, phone, wallet, knife, guns. Everything. He just... he was just gone, no trace,”

He really didn’t know what to think. His hope was fading when he couldn’t find any tracks and it got worse when he found his belongings. Dean never left without his stuff, especially the Impala keys.

“When I woke up the Witch was pretty stunned, she looked panicked. That’s when I took my chance and killed her. I grabbed the rest of my weapons just before her wolf-pet came at me. It was barking, and I shot at it, but it got away. Once I cleared everything Dean had, I tried to find anything that would’ve led me to wherever he might’ve gone off to. I couldn’t find anything,” he sighed, dropping down on the end of the bed and rested his head in his hands.

“He hasn’t died, I would’ve felt it. Meaning he is still alive. I may not have a lot of power anymore, but I might be able to pin point where he resides... It’ll take a while,” at least Cas was being honest about the time it would take. But he needed to find Dean, as soon as possible.

\--------------------

“ _Never pegged you for a chef,_ ” he commented through a mouthful of different cooked meat. Chicken, beef, pork. He was sure there were a few other meats in there too. Dean picked a bag of mixed meat out of the selection Derek gave him.

The guy was currently eating at the table, picking at his plate and occasionally taking glances at Dean. He wasn’t going to say anything. He wasn’t being stealthy at all and the hunter was too busy shovelling food to even care. When was the last time he had a home cooked meal?

“Lot of things you don’t know ‘bout me,” was his reply. True, Dean didn’t know the guy, only knew him by his first name and what he was, but he was pretty sure that he’d be learning a few other things about him, what with his situation. The guy was baby-sitting him until he gave up a crap load of info on who, what, and where. Though that wouldn’t be anytime soon. He wasn’t about to tell them his last name, that he was a legendary hunter or where he came from. He didn’t know anyone from the town, he didn’t trust them.

And ignore earlier where he scooted closer to the werewolf from his vulnerable state. Don’t mistake it for trust, like hell he’d trust a werewolf. He did it because he wasn’t in a situation where he’d win a fight against one. Derek was the only thing standing between him and an enemy now. Deaton made sure that he was looked after by the Were.

“ _What was with that guy earlier? He felt off,_ ” he was a little curious about the other wolf. He wondered why he felt dark and sinister. Derek and the other Weres he met a while ago didn’t feel as bad as the older guy did.

“My uncle. His name’s Peter. He felt ‘off’ to you because he died and came back to life. He has that... dead feel to him. You reacted on instinct in your first meeting. The rest of us had time to adjust to him,” he said it so casually, like he wasn’t at all bothered about giving him that bit of info.

“ _Died... and came back? Sounds personally familiar_ ,” he muttered the last part under his breath, only realizing after he said it that the wolf could easily hear him. What he said had earned him a look, a curious, and confused stare. He knew very well what dying and coming back was like. At least when he’s back to his human self he can have a nice chat with the guy.

“Want to elaborate?” he asked while eating, his stare still trained on Dean.

“ _Not really,_ ” he answered quietly, dropping his mouth back down into the dog-bowl. He loathed the bowl. He hated that faint smirk that was poorly hidden when Derek dropped his food into it and then put it on the floor next to the table. He’d gotten over the initial embarrassment and just got on with eating.

“Personally familiar... you trying to say you died and came back? Or that you know someone who did?” ... both... multiple times.

“ _I’m beat,_ ” he avoided the questions and left his now empty bowl, gradually walking over to the couch and ignoring the stare he knew he was getting. He could feel his eyes burning into the back of his head. He only knew he was successfully in the clear for a while once he heard the almost aggressive sigh leave the guys lips.

“Pain in the ass,” he heard the wolf mumble. Dean shakily jumped up onto the sofa and started to curl up, glancing over to Derek to see him drop down on his bed, fully clothed and spread out. He looked just as exhausted as Dean was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, most of the chapters are pretty short, but I spend most of my time on my main story, so I don't really get time to get into this.  
> Hopefully once I finish the main one I can completely focus on this.


	9. Powdered Wolf

“Stay still,” Derek grumbled, trying to get a hold on the wolf while he bathed him. He’d been completely against the werewolf washing and cleaning him and instantly started to get space between them.

“ _Let me go and I will!_ ” he growled back, trying to shift away while getting soaped up. He was covered in suds and he just looked like a giant white mass of bubbles. All you could really see were his paws, face and his ears sticking up at the top.

“You needed a bath, stop complaining,” he sighed, staring to dig his fingers into the brown fur. He hadn’t been dirty at the start, not until Derek started cooking some spice-covered chicken. He usually added powdered sauce to it for taste. That was when Dean came over to check on what he was doing. He stupidly leaned onto his left leg and he dropped, head butting the table leg. The powder had been just on the edge of the table when it happened.

His whole coat was orange, you could barely see any of the browns that coloured his fur. That was when he suggested he bath him, and instantly Dean started to evade him. For an hour, it took him an hour to get his hands on him.

“ _I’m not complaining,_ ” he mumbled with a bit of a growl in his tone.

“Yeah, you are. Just shut up and stay put,” he ordered. He grabbed the shower head and directed it over the wolf, the subs and bubbles immediately going into the drain. He was brown again, his normal colours. He was sure there were probably a few specs of orange left, but he was also sure that Dean would try to take a chunk out of him if he gave him a third wash.

“ _Done yet?_ ” Derek huffed and sat back, looking the wolf over before nodding. “ _Awesome,_ ” he carefully jumped out of the bath and sat down, looking himself over. Normally at that point a dog would shake until he couldn’t get the rest of the water off, but Dean just sat looking a little perplexed.

The werewolf stood and reached for one of the towels, tossing it over the wolf’s back and started to rub it roughly over his fur and skin.

“Proves my point that you’re not a normal familiar or wolf,” he said more to himself. He saw Dean turn to look at him, sighing a little before turning away again.

“ _I wasn’t a wolf or familiar until a few days ago. I ‘was’ human,_ ” was he finally opening up? Even if it was a little bit, that meant that he was warming up to him.

“What happened?” he asked while he carried on drying him, digging his fingers into the towel and fur.

“ _A witch. I ran into a witch and I pissed her off,_ ”

\---------------------

He wasn’t lying. He really did piss her off, with bullets and salt and iron. Most of the weapons he had on him he tried to hit her with and he pissed her off. It surprised him that he hadn’t killed her, she was seriously resilient. He hoped that Sam was alright. His brother was the one that killed her, with a little bit of help from Dean’s wolf body, but Sam still shot at him, not surprising. If what everyone was saying was true, then he was a familiar.

‘ _Hang on, if I’m a familiar then I can turn back into a human..._ ’

“With the mouth and attitude you have I’m not surprised,” he huffed a laugh at that, turning to look at the man over his furry shoulder. He could see the faint smirk on his lips. “You’re as dry as I can get you,” he finished.

Dean stood and walked out of the bathroom, passing the massive bed and then awkwardly striding over to the couch.

“You want to leave that gunshot open for a bit, let it get some air?” Dean turned to look over his shoulder as he walked and gave a quick ‘ _yeah_ ’ before trying to jump up onto his side of the sofa. Since he arrived at the loft, that side of the couch was his. Derek doesn’t sit there, he sits in the corner, tucked into the ‘L’ part of it. “Alright, I’ll cover it up a little later,”

Dean hummed back in response and curled up, his left arm protected and comfortable against his side. It was habit, since his dad trained him. If he was injured he’d always protect it and keep it out of the enemies reach. Sam was the same.

\--------------------

Derek was back at the kitchen table, carrying on with what he had started before the wolf decided to get covered in the powder. He was spicing the chickens again, leaving half of them untouched for Dean. He even went out a while ago to pick up a few things, like Dental-sticks and veggie-bits. All healthy and edible for a dog. He hadn’t been very happy when Derek showed up with everything.

Derek, however, found it hilarious.

The werewolf’s ears perked up when he heard footsteps, multiple of them. His nose instantly picked up Lydia’s strong perfume and two wolves, Scott and Liam. He could HEAR Stiles.

He picked up the tray with his chicken on it and carefully put them inside the oven, not knocking it on or anything since he knows they’ll stay a while. They always did, at least three hours and by then it’ll be late.

He walked around the table and chairs and into the living room, glancing at Dean before making himself comfortable in his seat. The wolf had been sleeping, but it looked like he caught the scents and voices too. Derek had a bit of a suspicion that his senses were getting stronger with each day. When he first saw the wolf he barely knew what to do with them, but it looked like he was getting the hang of using them.

“Hey SourWolf!”

\--------------------

The loud kid, Stiles, he remembered. Who’d name their kid that?

“Wow, you weren’t kidding. He’s an actual wolf,” another kid, a new one spoke up. He looked excited and curious. Dean nearly had to back up what with how close the kid got up into his face. At least he got his gender right on the first try. “What’s his name? Oh, he said you could understand us... what’s ‘your’ name?”

He was practically beaming. His smile was so big. He’s pretty sure he’s never met anyone this happy.

“ _Uh... Dean,_ ” he replied awkwardly. The kid had the same underlining smell that the McCall kid had so he guessed he was a werewolf too, a bitten one. Derek had the same scent, but it was way strong, that Uncle of his did too, but his was darker.

“I can sort of understand, but all I got was ‘ean’,” the kid turned up to look at the other bitten wolf.

“He said Dean,” Derek commented, sounding a little tired. He guessed that the wolf didn’t really like company, Dean knew that feeling. He never really liked being in a group. He, Sam and Cas was enough.

“I’m Liam,” the kid grinned, staring at him with wide, bright blue eyes.

“What’re you doing here?” he glanced to Derek, seeing him talking to the rest of the group. The kid, Liam, just kept watching him, ignoring the older guy.

“What? Can’t we visit our favourite Bid bad broody wolf?” Stiles asked with so much sarcasm.

“I’m not your friend, I’m not even a part of your pack. So why’re you here?” he sounded like he was getting irritated. Dean thought that he was, but he guessed he was wrong. Maybe there were two packs, and Derek and his uncle were one.

“We came to see if everything was going okay. You and the wolf didn’t look too happy when you took him in,” Scott mentioned, stepping side to side nervously.

“We’re fine. It was just a rough start,” he sighed.

“ _Yeah, we’re total besties now. Hell, I’m surprised we ain’t got friendship rings yet,_ ” Dean added in, sarcasm dripping from each word. His response was ‘seriously?’ expression from Derek. He had to admit that loved annoying the guy.

“I heard ‘Yeah, besties, I’m surprised and friendship ring’,” the kid, Liam chirped up, now sitting on the arm of the chair next to Dean.

“Yeah, same here,” Scott shrugged.

“Ignore him,” Derek stated, shaking his head a little in an ‘I give up’ sort of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9, woop woop!!!!!


	10. Derek Wolf

“We actually came to see if you figured out anything new, we want to help. All of us agreed that the wolf isn’t a normal one, you said he was a familiar,” Scott said, moving to sit down on the coffee table.

“You also said that ‘Dean’ said that he woke up like that, so he wasn’t one to begin with,” Stiles supplied. Derek just sighed and glanced at the wolf, seeing him still being stared at by an insanely gleeful Liam. The kid was practically hypnotized by him, like he hadn’t seen anything like this... well, he hasn’t. He’s only just been turned not that long ago. He didn’t know about the supernatural until then.

“He said he pissed off some witch and then she turned him into a familiar, most likely for shits and giggles. We haven’t seen her and I’m pretty sure the last time Dean saw her was when she changed him, am I right?” he asked the wolf, seeing him turn to face him.

“ _Yeah, I haven’t seen her since she Voodoo’d me. I made a run for it right after,_ ” Derek actually found it sort of off that the wolf had taken to knowing about the supernatural so well, it was like he wasn’t surprised by all of it. He didn’t get it. A normal person would freak out, like Liam did when he was bitten and had everyone explain shit to him. It wasn’t the case of, he got used to it right after he found out, it was that he might’ve known before he got to town. Like he already knew about the supernatural before he showed up. He was... comfortable wasn't the word... It was like he was used to being around them, around the impossible, the supernatural.

He nodded in response to Dean and turned back to Scott and Stiles.

“So he pissed off a witch, who then turned him into a familiar for fun...” the hyperactive teen summarized, like he found it a little too hard to believe. If Derek was honest, he’d think the same, but he’d seen what a witch could do. He met one once when he left town with his mother to meet another pack. They had a witch in their group, like Scott had a Banshee, a Kitsune and Coyote.

“Sounds about right from what Dean’s said,” he confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest. How? How did he piss off a witch? Of all things, a witch... and why? Was it deliberate? Did he want to piss her off to the point that she’d cast a spell on him? That would be stupid.

“You think there’s a spell to turn him back? Maybe Deaton’s got something?” Stiles asked from where he sat next to Scott.

“Maybe you could ask the witch who did it? He would know where she is, right?” Lydia suggested, pointing out to the wolf that was currently being petted by Liam. Derek had a little trouble trying to keep himself from laughing. No one could really pinpoint the expression Dean was giving, but he could see it clearly. It was between hate and ‘I’m so done with this shit’. (Something like -_-)

“Do you know?” he asked, trying to keep a straight face. It was way harder than he thought. Liam had both hands roaming his fur from his head to his shoulders, he was being careful not to touch or get too close to the wounded shoulder. Derek could actually see faint black veined lined in the bitten wolf’s hands, thickening as they ran up his wrists and under his long sleeved shirt. Was the wolf in pain? Or was Liam just helping out by taking his subconscious pain away? Like some aching from the shoulder joint that Dean didn’t tell him about?

“ _Nah, I don’t. As soon as I got away from her I kept running, didn’t look back, didn’t check out where I was, I just split,_ ” Derek narrowed his eyes at him, half of the sentence was a lie. He heard his heart skip at the start, but it quickly smoothed around the seconds half. So he did know where. He’d have to talk to him about that later.

“He said he doesn’t,” he turned back to the group. Stiles and Lydia just sighed, but Scott looked a little confused. The werewolf couldn’t understand him properly and he heard Dean’s heart skip. Who wouldn’t be confused?

“So, we got nothing?” the hyper human said. It sounded more like a statement than a question. They didn’t have ‘nothing’. Or Derek didn’t anyway. He knew that Dean’s heart skipped, so he knew more than he was telling. And he already knew that familiars, in general, could change, shift, in a way. They were sort of like the werewolves that could shift into a full wolf form, like his mother could and like he could now, though Derek’s only just learned how to do that himself.

If Dean’s a familiar like Derek’s completely sure he is, then he could try to teach him how to change, it just meant that he needed more of a handle on his own wolf self to be able to show and tell Dean so he could try.

He could try, it was an option, but he didn’t want anyone else to know. He wanted to be able to do this on his own, without eyes... because he didn’t have complete control over his actions in his other form. His wolf was more in control.

What happened that night with Kate, the night he first changed, he and his wolf had the same goals. Get rid of her, bite her, mol her, kill her. He had just enough control to change back before his wolf ripped her apart, giving him his body back.

He was sure his wolf wouldn’t hurt Dean, he hadn’t felt anything negative come from him, nothing like hate or dislike or distaste. He hadn’t actually felt anything from his wolf’s side since Dean showed up. It’s been quiet, like its watching what’s happening, watching to see what happens next. That’s why he was a little bit against the idea of the option. He didn’t know what his wolf was thinking at the moment. Even if he and his wolf were one mind and body, it still felt like he had a split personality.

“Looks like it... we’re leaving, I have a manicure and pedicure appointment I need to get to,” Lydia suddenly strode towards the loft door and around the corner. He wasn’t surprised, she always showed her hatred for staying in the loft. It wasn’t the cleanest place and definitely not the most homeliest. It was bare except for the furniture and a few clothes and books lying around.

Everyone slowly started to follow her out, Scott saying a quick ‘call us if you need anything’ and Liam was really reluctant leave Dean, who he was sure felt some relief from the lack of hands all over him.

Once everyone left the room, it got quiet, almost complete silent if it weren’t for the sounds of their breathing. It didn’t unnerve him or anything. He was used to the silence. He’d lived in the loft alone for a long time, since he couldn’t live in his old abandoned home in the Preserve. He wished he could buy it back and just build it back up again. He could, he still had the money for it. He could do it, but it would break him. To live in a rebuilt house that used to be home to nearly 20 people, only housing one, maybe two. It would feel too big and too empty. He wouldn’t be able to sleep, thinking that his family that died there would be watching him. He didn’t want that.

“ _What’s that look for?_ ” the voice snapped him from his thoughts, making him turn to stare at the wolf with a questioning hmm. He didn’t realize that he’d zoned out, thinking about his old home and family.

“Nothing,” he said grimly while shaking his head. He pushed himself up from the sofa and headed back towards the kitchen to finish off what he started before the group had shown up. He was starving and pretty sure that Dean was too.

“ _Bullshit,_ ” he heard him mutter from the couch. “ _I know that face,_ ” The wolf said it so quietly that it was meant to be said to himself, but he heard it.

Derek knitted his brow and stared at the tabletop in slight disbelief. The wolf knew the look Derek had on his face. His tone and voice he used told Derek that Dean knew all too well what had been going through his head. Like he knew that he’d lost something important, something precious. His tone said ‘I understand’ or ‘Been there’. Did the wolf really know what he was feeling? What he’d lost?

It unnerved him to think that Dean knew the expression he had. Meaning he had that expression too. That he’d lost important people just like Derek had.

“It sucks,” he muttered, starting to prepare the food again.

“ _Damn right it does,_ ” he couldn’t help the twitch in the corner of his lip. Someone knew the feeling, someone knew what it was like. It was sad, depressing, but someone else knew what it was like, what life was like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10th chapter wow. xD The feels at the end tho!! I got a little too into it xD


	11. Another Familiar 'NOT a Wolf'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this took so long, but I'd been hoping that I'd have be done with 'Changing His Mind' before getting around to continuing this. Turns out the other story was taking longer than I thought it would and I seriously didn't want to make anyone wait for the next chapters of this story. But it's back up and I'm continuing it. 
> 
> Again, I'm really sorry.

“All seems well, his wound’s healing quite fast and nicely. I don’t think he needs the bandages anymore. It’s sealed enough that it won’t become infected or need any stitches,” the vet said to Derek while he kept his eyes on Dean’s shoulder. He didn’t expect it to heal that fast, not supernaturally fast, but it could be the Familiar thing. Like he’s a supernatural creature so he has supernatural healing or something.

“ _So I’m all good, doc?_ ” he asked, knowing the guy had no idea what he was saying, one look at Derek’s raised brood-brow told him that he wasn’t being funny at all, but Dean always answered with ‘I’m adorable’ in his sarcastic attitude. He didn’t really care who could understand him, as long as someone could, and that someone was the werewolf housing him. He got easily annoyed and that made him an easy target when the hunter wanted to mess around. It used to be Sammy, but obviously he couldn’t because he had no idea where he was, plus he wouldn’t be able to understand him... so Derek, easily annoyed, easy target, easy fun.

“c’mon,” he glanced at the werewolves out stretched arms, understanding instantly that he’d help him get to the floor. Dean realized a while ago that the guy was a lot more careful with him than the others. The vet was too, but not like Derek. He’d make sure he was holding him right and wasn’t pulling hairs, which was really annoying, and wasn’t holding him anywhere near his junk, and his bullet wound, which that Scott kid accidently touched before putting him on the table and leaving a few minutes ago.

The hunter lifted himself from the metal and awkwardly raised his top half onto the werewolf’s chest, feeling his arms whined around his rear and back before being lifted from the table all together. He felt Derek crouch and carefully prop him down to stand at his side. Dean was actually nearly hip size to the werewolf. He didn’t realize until recently that he was a pretty big wolf in comparison to the normal ones out there. Even Porsche, that familiar Doberman, wasn’t as big as him, and she was a pretty big dog.

“He’ll still need to take the medication, and you’ll still need to relieve him of pain if he has any,” Dean tuned back in, faintly listening to them as he sat back and practically leaned against Derek’s leg. It was weird, but recently he felt a little attached to him, like he’d rather be around him than be alone on the sofa while the guy slept across the room. Yeah, he was only on the other side of the room and Dean felt like he should be at the bottom of the bed on cuddled up to his back or something. He didn’t like the feeling of dependence he was getting. He dotted it down to the fact that he felt vulnerable in that form and needed Derek to protect him. He wouldn’t admit that outloud though.

He had a feeling that the guy already knew though, since he didn’t look like he minded that much about Dean sticking close while they were out. The hunter made sure to stay away at night though, keeping a distance while they slept. He hated the damn feeling that he ‘NEEDED’ to be around him. He knew he didn’t, he spent most of his early adulthood alone whenever he and his dad separated for different hunts. He didn’t need anyone, especially not a werewolf guard.

He felt the leg he was leaning against shift and Dean looked up, seeing the guy staring back at him. They were leaving and the recently turned wolf huffed with a slight growl, knowing that he’d have to be put on that damn collar and leash. He waited for a few seconds and felt the soft black leather being buckled around his furry neck, not tight, but enough to make it look like, to other people, that he was safely held on to.

As soon as he felt the leash connect he stood and turned away, only lightly limping now. The doc was right, he healed pretty fast, too fast for a human, but too slow for a werewolf. He’d learnt a few things from talking to Derek, asking a few questions and getting the answers, even if they ‘were’ vague.

“ _See ya,_ ” he called back to the vet and saw the slight nod in his head. He didn’t understand him, but he remembered him say that he could understand by body language, though he was sure the guy just assumed he said that and just nodded.

“I don’t see why you still talk normally to humans, you know they don’t understand anything you say,” Derek whispered next to him as they left the examining room and walked into the waiting where a few people were sitting. Most of them had cats, which hissed and ‘cchhh’d at him, the rest had dogs that backed off or hid under the seats and owners legs. He saw a parrot, but it didn’t react at all to him. He heard gasps and few whispers about him and Derek too. He actually felt a little protective, like he didn’t want the werewolf to listen to them. It was weird.

“ _Never seen a wolf familiar before,_ ” Dean stopped in place and stared at this... uh... blue? Grey? This blueish grey cat, lying over his owners lap and out of its cage.

“ _What?_ ” he asked, sounding a little perplexed.

“Dean, c’mon,” he felt the tug on his lead and hear the faint huff when he didn’t move.

“ _How’d you know I’m a..._ ” he trailed off.

“ _Because,_ ” he started slow, like he was trying to baby talk because of Dean’s reaction. “ _I’m one too, obviously. What? You hit your head or something? That why you’re here?_ ” he mocked, starting to laugh a little. The hunter narrowed his eyes and started walking, ignoring the cat.

He let out his growl once he heard the door close behind them.

“Ignore him, he likes to piss all of the werewolves off. It’s all fun for him because we’re the only ones that understand him,” he heard Derek sigh. Once they got to the car the werewolf opened the passenger side door, watching Dean carefully to see if he needed any help getting in. Obviously he didn’t, but he knew that the guy liked to make sure. He felt the collar loosen after he sat down, the leather falling from his neck when it was taken off.

“ _Won’t be laughing when his throats between my teeth,_ ” he muttered more to himself as he stared at the clinics front door.

“You’re not killing the damn cat. You want to be put down? No one’s going to believe me if I try to tell them you’re human. If anything, they’ll think I’m a nutjob and stick me in Eichon-house,” he stated and gently ruffled the fur on Dean’s head, making him turn to the werewolf with wide eyes. It surprised him a little that he was just basically petted by him. It made him forget about that damn cat for a split second.

He felt the engine come to life with vibration and move from where it was parked, jerking softly when it went over the speedramps.

The cat was a familiar right? Did that mean that its owner was a witch?

“ _Hey, the shitty cat’s owner, is she a..._ ” he trailed off a little, watching as the werewolf furrowed his brow a little.

“Used to be. She used to be. She lost her powers a few years ago and Oscar stayed with her,” Derek explained tightly, like he didn’t really want to talk about it. Was she a friend of the family or something? He didn’t like seeing that look on his face. It made him look too sad or upset or guilty, like he thought it was his fault.

“ _That mouthy kid’s nickname suits you... SourWolf,_ ” he teased and nearly laughed when Derek looked at him with a pissed frown.

“Pain in the damn ass,” he muttered.

“ _I’m too adorable to be a pain in the ass,_ ” he retorted and huffed happily when the werewolf just rolled his eyes.


	12. Water Wolf

Dean was alone in the loft for once and the reason was because of the Fullmoon, Derek saying that all of the werewolves were going for a run to cool themselves, to get rid of the itch that needed to be scratched, to get rid of that antsy feeling that only a few hours’ worth of a run could make it disappear.

 The hunter hadn’t said much to it, just a simply ‘see you when you get back’. He actually felt sort of out of place now that he was on his own. He didn’t like the dead silence. True that when Derek ‘was’ around, they barely said anything, but that was a comfortable silence, this was a lonely silence. And Dean actually felt more on edge than he had been in this town filled with werewolves.

He huffed and turned onto his uninjured side, his body stretched and lazing over most of the sofa. He was lying on Derek’s side of the seat and he assumed it was because of that vulnerable feeling he kept getting, like he felt better if he were closer to the guy, but because he wasn’t there he was using the werewolf’s spot to make him feel better. It sounded pretty stupid to him, scratch that, it sound unbelievably stupid. Using a spot where Derek normally sat to comfort himself over the fact that the wolf wasn’t there with him. Seriously, it was like he was a girl stalking her crush or something. What, was he going to start sniffing the spot where he slept next?

Dean snapped himself up from the sofa and carefully jumped down, being pissed that he couldn’t get to sleep. He let out a quick irritated growl and made his way towards the big, metal front door. If he couldn’t sleep then he’d go for a walk. Hell, he might find Derek, who knows. He said they were going to the preserve. He couldn’t remember if he saw a sign with that word on it or not. Whatever, if he was curious he’d find it.

He used his body weight against the door and shoved it open enough for him to get through before closing it again. Once it was shut he started a slow trot down the flights of stairs that led outside, being careful of his shoulder on the way and left through the door at the bottom that was already open.

As soon as he passed through the threshold he accidently picked up Derek’s scent. Accidently, meaning he had no idea how he caught it or how his senses even worked. He easily found out how to work a few of them because they weren’t that different to how he hunted when he was human. He just had to concentrate, but his nose was tricky. He couldn’t figure out how to work it. His eyes ears and taste he could get the hang of, but the nose, smelling and sniffing. He just... it was a little annoying on how hard it was to understand, even with Derek instructing. So for a while, it just acted like a switch, knocking on and off at random times.

So at that moment, it was on, and he’d picked up Derek’s scent. Guess he’d be going to the preserve then.

\----------

He found it and just by looking at it, he was getting an edgy feeling. It was dark, gloomy looking, and it was completely eerie. He had this shiver running along his spine. It was like a forest meant for a horror movie.

The scent was stronger and this was where he followed it to. So Derek was definitely inside. Why in hells name would someone ‘want’ to run around in there?

“ _I think I might stick him in Eichon-House for running around in this creepy ass forest. Guy’s completely messed up in the head if he thinks this is a nice place to frolic,_ ” he muttered to himself and dropped his head low as he gradually tiptoed into the forest, being as quiet as possible. He kept his senses on high, listening out for anything and everything. He was more than sure that the place was dangerous, even without the werewolves running around on the Fullmoon, the wolves just made it even more dangerous.

\----------

Everything was quiet, too quiet for his liking. Weren’t there supposed to be like dozen werewolves out tonight? Shouldn’t there be howling or growling or fighting or something? He’d been walking for a while, following the scent that just seemed to get stronger and stronger. And he hadn’t heard or sensed anything else, nothing. It was freakishly quiet, no noise except for his little steps over the dry, leafy ground. It was like there wasn’t anything or anyone, but Dean in the woods.

He would’ve thought the place would be a supernatural party since it was the Fullmoon and between three and four in the morning. Maybe that was why he couldn’t sleep? Weren’t normal wolves affected by the moon? He was a familiar, a wolf familiar, maybe the moon was influencing him, keeping him awake. It was a possibility.

Dean stopped walking for a few seconds, glancing around him for anything, listening, watching, even sniffing. He could still smell Derek, off in the distance, but it was off, like bread that was slowly passing its due date... maybe it was an old scent, like he went that way hours ago or something. He started walking again, a little faster than before, so he was trotting or jogging. The leaves easily broke under him with each step, not being able to avoid them. He easily evaded the twigs and branches. Dean was careful not to make much noise. Even if it was really quiet there were still creatures with amazing hearing out, even if it didn’t seem like it. He was heeding Derek’s warning.

\----------

His instincts hit him as soon as he heard that twig snap and a deep snarl, he was gone, running as fast as he could with his healing shoulder aching in protest. It was a seriously bad idea to come out tonight. He’d been a little surprised on how fast he was, considering how long it’d been since he actually ran as well as the state of his arm.

He mentally cursed and tried speeding up at the dashing sounds behind him, telling him he was being chased, the fast panting and light growling also gave it away. But he figured that because he was smaller he was faster.

He could sort of tell the size difference from how heavy the footfalls were, his were lighter, meaning he was smaller.

Dean swiftly swerved around a few trees and leaped over a log or two, still hearing that whatever was chasing him was still there and close. He didn’t know the woods, but he was sure the thing knew exactly where they were and which way he was going. The hunter, turned hunted, was definitely at a disadvantage.

And he was definitely screwed when he tried slowing down before flying into the river, but that took a turn for humiliation when he couldn’t and ended up drenched. He shot up above the surface and inhaled as much air as possible before making his way towards the waters edge. He could hear the horribly hidden laughing and growled when he finally got out of the water, feeling heavier now that his entire coat was soaked and dripping. He turned to face who was laughing and saw a big black wolf, a little bigger than him.

“ _If you wanted to come with me for a run, you could’ve just said so,_ ” Derek chuckled and got closer to him, scanning him over to see if he was alright.

“ _You scared the shit out of me!_ ” he growled back and shoved the slightly bigger wolf. “ _Don’t be surprised if I try to rip your throat out at some point,_ ” he turned away and started to shake the water from him, a new thing he recently started that apparently all dogs did after getting wet.

“ _Sorry, but I couldn’t resist. If it makes you feel better, I was pretty impressed by how fast you are, even with that busted shoulder,_ ” Dean could see and hear the sincerity in his face and tone. He was being honest and was trying to make his mood lighten. It did a little. He’d actually impressed him, but he wasn’t going to show it.

“ _Can the others change like that?_ ” the hunter gestured to the form Derek took.

“ _Just me, but I think Malia can too, though she’s a coyote, not a wolf. I don’t know how, it just happ-,_ ” his sentence was cut off by Dean pushing him, straight into the river.

“ _Don’t start complaining, you deserved that!_ ” the hunter cackled as the wolf started getting out of the water, his expression almost angry, but then he started chuckling alongside Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12th chapter. Hope you enjoyed :)


	13. First tutorial Wolf

Derek was surprised on how well he was getting along with Dean in the forest. Maybe it was his wolf side or something, like being an actual wolf with him opened him up more because they could relate in that form. That probably didn’t make any sense.

They’d been trotting around the forest for most of the night, sometimes bursting into a run or a jog and chasing each other, though it was mostly Derek chasing Dean because he found it funny the way he reacted.

He left the pack a while ago when he first sensed the wolf entering the forest, his nose picking him up instantly. He didn’t know why he decided to show up or if something brought his to the Preserve, but he knew he shouldn’t have left him alone there, so he went after him. As soon as he saw him, back turned to Derek, he had this strong urge to chase and mess around, like his juvenile childish side kicked in or something. He acted on them and purposely snapped the twig, knowing Dean would hear, but what he didn’t expect was the instant instinct and then he took off in a really fast sprint. It was like he knew what to do in that situation. And he used the area he had no idea of to his advantage, the trees, the mounds of dirt, the fallen logs. He used it all to make the space between them longer.  It was like he was trained in the situation.

“ _So, just you and that Malia girl can change like that?_ ” Dean asked again after a few hours, both of them walking calmly through the woods.

“ _I can shift whenever I want. But I’m not too sure about Malia, she was a Coyote for most of her life and only recently turned back, she hasn’t shifted back into that form since,_ ” he explained, glancing at the familiar beside him. He was enjoying his company, like he did with Isaac, Erica and Boyd back when he was Alpha. It was like he liked the feeling of being relied on, and he was getting that vibe from Dean, like he wanted to be around Derek because he could protect him or something. He’d only realized that recently, but didn’t say anything, not wanting the wolf to back off from him or anything.

“ _You mean like... Coyote ‘Coyote’? Full on little dog thing Coyote?_ ” he asked and he could imagine the guys eyebrows disappearing under his hairline, even if he had no idea what the guy looked like.

“ _Yeah, but she had no humanity at the time. She had no idea. Think of it like this, I have my humanity because I’m anchored. If I didn’t have an anchor right now, I’d just be an average wolf,_ ” he tried to explain, seeing Dean nod a little in understanding.

“ _Would I need an anchor?_ ” he suddenly asked, stopping on the spot and staring at Derek like he needed to know more. The werewolf stopped a few paced ahead and turned to look at him, tilting his head a little. He wouldn’t actually know that. He’d only met a handful of familiars before, but they never talked about that kind of stuff. They barely talked to him or his family, even his mother.

“ _I don’t know, I’m only now thinking about it. Is there... something you’re thinking about that’s keeping your humanity in check? Are you using anything to ground you?_ ” he asked curiously, dropping his lower half to sit while they talked. Dean did the same with his head tilted down, like he was trying to think.

“ _I... No, I don’t think so. I’m thinking like I was when I was human. What, it’s like, I need something to keep my mind mine? Like I need something that’ll keep me human?_ ” if he was thinking like he was when he was human then that might be why he didn’t need an anchor. Dean was a lot different to Scott or Liam. Maybe thinking like a human, his humanity was his anchor and he just didn’t know that. Maybe he didn’t even need an anchor. He didn’t know if familiars did. He’d have to talk to Oscar, that damn cat.

“ _I don’t know. I’m thinking that, maybe because you’re thinking like you used to as a human that your ‘humanity’ is your anchor, or you don’t need one. I could get it out of that cat when I see him,”_ he suggested and sort of shrugged. He wanted to be sure before they did anything. He’d been planning on trying to show Dean how he shifted, so he could get the idea on how it’s done. He was going to do it once they got back to his car.

“ _I think I know how we can get it out of that damn cat,_ ” Dean started walking again and Derek did the same once he was right next to him.

“ _You’re not killing the cat or threatening him,_ ” he chuckled and started a slow trot.

“ _Aw c’mon,_ ” he whined a little and that made him laugh, shaking his head a little at the response.

\----------

“ _So, you’re just gonna turn human to show me how it’s done?_ ” Dean asked, one of his ears tilted back a little like he didn’t think this would work. A tilted ear was the equivalent of a raised brow Derek thought.

“ _Basically yeah,_ ” he shrugged. “ _Just keep an eye on me. You haven’t changed once since you were hit with that spell right?_ ” the wolf nodded at him and he continued. “ _Well, it’s going to hurt at first, since most of your bones changed to turn into that, they’re going to do the same to turn human. You have to feel and push that feeling of wanting to turn human, but you need an anchor to concentrate on, that’s one of your problems and that’s why I suggested we talk to Oscar too. I barely know anything about Familiars, so I’m doing this to show you how werewolves do it and sort of give you an idea if this is how your kind changes too,_ ” he explained and started to concentrate. “ _Just watch,_ ”

\--------------------

Unprepared, he’d been so unprepared for this. He didn’t even think of this, very unexpected.

It was unexpected, he was severely unprepared, but he was ‘not’ unhappy with what was standing in front him, completely nude and watching him like he was expecting something, like an answer or comment.

He swallowed the dry lump his throat and stared, his eyes wide. He was just way to distracting, the broad shoulders, muscular arms, the thick, wide and strong chest that narrowed a little and his waist where a six pack sat, his strong, legs muscles and calf muscles, and MY GOD!! His-

“Dean,” he snapped to attention. ‘ _Sammy in a mankinny! Sammy in a mankinny! Sammy in a mankinny!_ ’ he mentally yelled at himself and tilted his head a little. Derek raised a brow a brow at him and he was way too sure that he caught him, what with the way he was staring at him. Not in disapproval, but it looked like he was saying ‘seriously? Put it back in your pants’ with his eyes.

“ _Dammit! Put some clothes on!_ ” he whined, his voice a little high-pitched as he ran around to the other side of the car. He could hear Derek huff and then the car door opened, the rustling telling him that he grabbed some clothes from the front seat and started changing.

“You know, you’re most likely going to be naked when you change back too,” he heard him tease and Dean grimaced a little.

“ _Yeah well, you ain’t gonna be in the same room when I turn back,_ ” he retorted and jumped a little when the side door opened. Dean jumped in and leaned out of the way so Derek could close the door from the driver’s seat.

“Only fair I see you after you saw me,” he smirked.

“ _Dude, I’m pretty irresistible when I’m human, especially when I’m naked. Don’t want you drooling over me,_ ” Dean swears that if he didn’t have fur you’d be able to see his intense blush. He wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but he actually imagined Derek seeing him nude for a split second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty happy with the last half of this chapter ;)


	14. Nightmare Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'd like to let you know that this has been updated to my main because I finished the other main :) 
> 
> I'm happy to say that the chapters will be longer after this one and will be way more detailed and focused on.
> 
> HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!

Derek had been awake for ages, listening to the faint whimpers and growls leaving Dean on the other side of the room. He was on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his loft, just paying attention to the noises. He was pretty fond of the man turned wolf and he’d feel... off if he just left him like that and fell asleep. For the last few minutes, he’d been debating on what to do.

Should he go over to the sofa and sit with him? Should he wake him up? Should he get him to move and sleep his bed with him? Should he talk to him? Ask him what happened? Obviously he was having a nightmare, but what happened in it. He really didn’t know what to do, he’d never been in this situation.

Eventually, he groggily sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, walking around it and heading towards the sofa where Dean was mildly shifting around like he was trying to get away from something. The whimpers were still coming.

Once he was in arms reach he crouched down in front of the wolf, reaching his hands out to gently stroke through the fur around his head and neck. He wanted to calm him down, at least a little before waking up. If he calmed down completely then he might not have to wake him.

Derek ran his fingers through the soft, almost messy hair, digging them in a little to massage him. The whimpers were still there, but softer and fainter. He was settling down, but only a little. The werewolf then decided to wake him, shaking him a little as he called him.

“Dean, hey!” he ran his hand to the muzzle and lightly tapped him, still shaking him a little. When he did wake up he froze and jumped back with a yelp, like he got scared being that close to someone when he woke up. “Hey, you okay?” he asked softly, not wanting to scare him again. He leaned up at sat on the edge of the sofa, next to the slightly anxious wolf.

“ _What? Why wouldn’t I be,_ ” he acted as if nothing happened, like he was trying to avoid everything about that nightmare. Derek stared at him for a minute, his brow furrowed and questioning. Eventually he shook his head and stood up. Whatever happened, Dean was still off, still a little afraid. He could hear his heartbeat, and he knew that Dean knew that because he answered with a question, avoiding answering properly which would make his heart skip. The wolf was learning how the werewolves worked in Beacon Hills. He was picking things up.

He walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge, facing Dean, who just watched him, no emotion or react. He just lay there, staring.

“C’mon,” he motioned for him to walk over and waved his hands, gesturing at the idea. Derek searched the wolf’s face when he didn’t move, looking at him questioningly for a few seconds before actually moving. He easily got off of the sofa, his arm nearly completely healed from that bullet wound. He wasn’t even limping anymore. Dean groggily walked over to him and the werewolf ran his fingers through fur again when he was close enough. He sat further back on the bed and got up on it, lying down over the sheets. Derek patted the space next to him as an offer and watched at he stared again, still looking at him like he was acting weird. But eventually he jumped up without a word and curled up next to him in a giant ball of fur.

“ _Should I be askin’ you if you’re okay?_ ” Dean joked, looking at him from the corner of his eye. He just scoffed and got comfortable, feeling the wolf’s hair brushing against his stomach and chest as he shuffled a little closer.

“I wasn’t the one having a nightmare,” he replied flatly. He knew that Dean must’ve been having a bad one because in the little time he’d been there, Derek had picked up on him too. He was the strong type that never showed when he was feeling weak, or vulnerable. He hid all that, it was something they had in common. He never showed when he was down or feeling bad, even if it was from a nightmare. He’d had a lot since the fire and he always hid them. It had to be a seriously bad one to make him feel like Dean at that moment. Derek could tell that the guy was feeling horrible. He could tell by the way he avoided the question and his tone. He was almost depressed.

“ _What, like you’ve never had one,_ ” he retorted with a slight growl in his tone.

“I’ve had nightmares before. I lived in one over ten years ago,” he confessed, his eyes lowering with the flash of memory. He hated when he thought about it, it always brought him down and upset him. The thoughts were horrible when they just showed up and filled his mind.

He was pretty sure that Dean saw the emotions on his face because he shifted even closer, his side up against Derek’s stomach and right. He looked sympathetic.

“I was a part of a huge pack, my family. One night they all died, burned alive in an arson attack by hunters that broke the code. Me, my older sister and Peter survived, but he was in a coma, catatonic with burns littering his skin for those ten years. Me and Laura left for a couple of years, leaving Beacon Hills for New York. Something happened here that made Laura come back... she was murdered. I came back to find out what happened. Turns out Peter killed her. Me and a couple of others, Scott and his friends, killed him... he was resurrected a while ago and that’s why he smells off to you,” he finished. Through the story Derek had wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders, massaging the fur and skin his chest.

“ _I’m sorry,_ ”

\--------------------

What else could he say? There was nothing else to say. He wouldn’t make up a random joke about something to lighten the mood, that’d be heartless. After Derek told him what happened that made him such a strong, guarded and emotionally constipated man, Dean felt the urge to tell him his story, but he’d leave out the hunter part because it was hunters that killed his family. He’d feel like he was betraying his trust. He actually felt like that, laying there next him, being a hunter turned wolf familiar. He felt really bad.

“ _My-uh..._ ” he started lamely. “ _My mother was killed by a demon, named Azazel, a yellow-eyed sonofabitch. I was four, my little brother was a baby, just under a year old,_ ” he paused, thinking on how he could bypass the ‘being a hunter’ part.

“ _As we grew up, we were raised differently. We lived on the road, my dad trying to find every lead on where the demon was. It became his obsession to kill him. We moved around so much that we didn’t have a home, didn’t stay in the same school for more than two weeks,_ ” he was surprised that he made it sound like he wasn’t a hunter, he thought he’d have trouble.

“ _At one point, when I was in my late twenties, I was dying after a pretty big fight, and he decided to make a deal with Azazel..._ ” he saw the colour draining from Derek’s face, like he knew what he was going to say. “ _His life for mine..._ ” he finally got out, feeling his throat tighten.

“... I’m sorry,” Derek repeated, his eyes and head hung low.

“ _Don’t worry ‘bout it. And no more chick-flick moments, man,_ ” he joked at the end, cuddling up against the guys warm body, seriously, he was like a walking heater. He went to drop his head but stopped, hearing shifting and moving at his side. He turned and saw Derek changing, like ‘ _changing_ ’ changing, his form changing. He was turning into his black wolf body.

Once that was done he fidgeted a little, watching the bigger wolf turn to him with bright, non-human eyes.

“ _Okay,_ ” he replied to his previous joke slash complaint. Dean felt him move closer, cuddling up to him like he was big pillow and rested his head over the hunters upper back. He stayed still for a few seconds, a little taken back by what just happened. He was thoroughly confused by what Derek was doing, but he eventually relaxed, dropping his head on his arms. He resisted the urge to scoff, knowing it was jerk his body and wake the other wolf, who was already drifting. He just rolled his eyes and stretched his neck out a little, closing his eyes and then stopped thinking completely, letting sleep take him.

Hopefully Derek would already be awake in the morning and ‘WEARING’ clothes.

... there goes his sleep. He was going to be awake for a while if he kept up that train of thought.


	15. Witch Wolf

When he woke up, it was to find black fur, all around him. He’d somehow shifted through the night and shoved his face into Derek’s neck and chest, nuzzling into him for some weird reason. Funny thing was, the other wolf was awake and was letting him do it. His eyes were open, his ears were up and he was relax while Dean was sticking his nose and face on him.

“ _... sorry,_ ” he pulled back and looked at the bigger wolf, sort of embarrassed from his actions.

“ _No need to be sorry. It’s instinct to get closer to someone you’re familiar with as a wolf while sleeping. It’s like you’re searching for pack while unconscious,_ ” he said groggily and sat up, jumping off of the bed and shaking his fur to get any little bits out. Dean cursed to himself when he changed then and there, just shifting back into his human form again, completely naked and nearly facing him so he had a good, full view of ‘not so small Derek’.

“... _You’re doing this on purpose,_ ” the hunters ears straightened out, giving his best bitchface expression to the werewolf. Dean really believed that he was trying to torture him. He knew that Derek was well aware that he had a sort of physical attraction to him from the first night he shifted, now he was just using that against him because he could. Once he learned how to change back, he was going to give Derek a piece of his own medicine. It wasn’t Dean being vain when he said he was really attractive, he was speaking from his experience with both genders coming onto him and asking for a night. There were so many. He actually remembered one comparing his face to Da-Vinci’s perfect-man, the symmetrical guy.

“I might be,” he caught sight of the werewolf’s smirk before he turned away and grabbed his shirt, nearly fully dressed in the clothes he wore the day before. “I’ll be back in about an hour,” he suddenly added.

“ _Where you goin’?_ ” Dean asked from his place still on the guys’ bed, his head lowering so he was flat across the sheet.

“Gonna go talk to Oscar, that cat familiar,” he informed and sat down on the bed next to him, leaning down to tied his shoes. “You can come if you want, but you’d have to ignore him. He’ll try to piss you off like before,” Derek stated and turned his head to stare at him. “Think you can do that?” he asked.

“ _Yeah, no problem. The sooner I’m human, the sooner I can bath without you in the room,_ ” he joked and climbed from the bed, following behind Derek as he made his way out of the Loft. The door closed behind them and he trotted down the steps, a few paced ahead of the werewolf by the time they made it to the garage where the Camaro sat.

Dean waited by the passenger door for it to be opened, jumping in easily when it was and sat back against the seat, waiting for the window to be opened. He realized a while ago that he liked to keep his head close to the glass, his head hanging outside of it when it was open.

\-----------

As soon as the werewolf climbed out of the car he followed behind him, jumping over Derek's side to drop out through his door while getting an amused stare from the man. The door closed behind him and he gradually walked up the path and steps of the porch, stopping just in front of the door. He waited until Derek was behind him and sat back, his side touching the werewolf's leg. Derek knocked the door with his knuckles and the wolf listened, using his senses to hear them. He faintly caught the sound of two heartbeats, and with the training the werewolf made him do he could figure out which one was human and which one wasn't. Animals’ heartbeats were a little different, they had an extra beat and was faster. So that cat was there and his witch, or 'former' witch.

\--------------------

Derek’s smile grew when he saw the woman coming towards the door through the glass.

A smile suddenly growing when she noticed him and then the door swung open.

“What up, pup?!” she grinned, purposely making fun that she was older. She was like this in school as well. When he first got there he’d taken a liking to being around her because she was a witch. She knew his secret and didn’t discriminate. She kept his secret and he kept hers.

Derek could instantly feel the heat rise to his face and he gradually turned his head away with a slight growl. He knew it was a bad idea to bring Dean along as soon as he heard the scoff-ish snicker.

“Oh my god! You adopted a puppy! He’s so adorable!” she was in total glee and put on the high-pitched voice, crouching down to practically mess the fur around his head and neck. Derek almost laughed when Dean automatically snapped at her and backed away until he was hiding behind him. He actually ‘did’ laugh when he heard a quiet whine against his leg, the wolf’s face resting on the lower half of his thigh. He tried to stifle his laughter when the wolf released a faint growl directed at him.

“Guys! I’m kidding!” she practically cackling, on the verge of sounding maniacal. “Come in! Come in! Get out of the blearing sun!” she was crazy, always had been. They were dragged inside, Derek’s shirt being pulled and Dean being tugged by his collar, making the wolf yelp, almost adorably.

As soon as they were in the house, the werewolf’s brows raised questioningly. The house was completely dark, the drapes pulled together, the lights weren’t on. Only a few lamps were lit and she even had a few candles.

“Come on! Sit!” she was suddenly in the other room, grinning madly with her cat on her lap. He could even hear the kettle in the background. When did she have time to turn it on?

He casually walked into the room to the side, actually feeling Dean behind him, following closely to the point of contact. It was like he was either feeling nervous enough that he wouldn’t leave his side. Derek gracefully dropped into the arm chair, watching as the wolf sat between his legs in front of the seat.

“So, how’ve you been, Little De? Why’re you here?” she asked all excited. He tried to ignore the faint, poorly hidden scoff from the wolf. He nudged his foot into Deans hip and smirked when the wolf responded by nudging his other knee with his shoulder. They were having a playful little shoving match.

“I’ve been good, and I told you to stop with that damn nickname,” he grinned, leaning back into the seat. It was good seeing after so long, she always brought a bit of light to his day.

“Yeah no, you’re keeping the nickname,” she nodded, rocking a little. Derek just shook his head.

“ _I like that nickname,_ ” Dean commented and he responded by kicking him again.

“No one asked you,”

“Be nice!” they both stopped at the light command, looking to the witch who was still grinning. She gently placed the cat next to her on the sofa and stood. “Who wants tea?” she asked, all bubbly. The werewolf just shook his head, no.

“I’ll have one,” the cat, suddenly human commented, his leg crossed and he was fully dressed, with complimentary accessories.

“With or without Milk?” she smiled and walked around the sofa to stand behind the cat.

“Just milk,” he smirked and they both laughed, like it was an inside joke. She then walked off, a little skip in her step. Once she was gone he turned to the cat, who was staring back with a knowing smirk as he glanced between the wolf and werewolf. “Maybe I should join you on your next Fullmoon, saw that you got an eyeful,” he smirked mischievously, directing the comment at Dean and Derek’s eyes snapped open and he realised what he meant. That night, the Fullmoon. He was there when he shifted?!

He was just in time to grab the wolf’s collar and hold him back when he started snarling and went to jump at him. He had to admit that he struggled a little, using a good amount of his strength to hold him.

“Dean! Calm down! What did I say before we left!?” he tried, shifting to the edge of the seat to get a better grip and dragged him back, wrapping an arm around his chest.

\--------------------

“ _I’ll rip your damn throat out!_ ” he growled and snapped his teeth at him, stepping a little forward and lifting his front paws from the floor. He was going to kill the damn cat! He couldn’t give a crap about being able to turn back now, he’d figure it out on his own.

“I bet you enjoyed it too,”

“ _Shut your mouth!_ ” he snarled and tried to get out of Derek’s hold, but he was holding on tight. He yelped when he was lifted from the ground and was held to the werewolf’s lap and chest, keeping him there to try and calm him down. He still growled, the vibration still buzzing through his body as he stared at the damn cat.

His growls didn’t falter, even when the woman walked back into the room, carrying tea and milk and then carefully putting down on the table, the milk in front of the damn cat. However, it ‘did’ falter when she just stared at them, a grin firmly in place and she stayed almost unnervingly still as looked between them all.

He didn’t actually know what to do. She just freaked him out a little with that look. Like she was expecting something, but he really didn’t know what she was waiting for. He hesitantly turned his head to look at the werewolf who just shrugged a little and they both turned back to the witch-lady.

“Look, Tynichia. We’re here because we need some help,” Derek finally said, breaking the silence. Dean felt the grip on him loosen and he gradually dropped to stand on the ground, his ass end lowering so he was sitting down.

“Well, I didn’t think you came by for some advice or knitting and sewing tips. What’s up, Sir-growls-alot?” his ear twitched and he held in his snicker when he heard a faint growl back.

“ _I got Voodoo’d into a dog,_ ” Dean joined in, thinking she could understand. She had a cat familiar. He was pretty sure she could.

“Yeah no, I don’t speak mutt,” he could tell she was joking, but the mutt comment actually hit him a little, making him quietly growl. “I kid, I kid.... but seriously, don’t understand you Fido,” the wolf shook his head and turned to look at Derek who looked like he was holding back a chuckle. Seriously, the whole damn visit was them trying not to laugh at each other.

“A witch turned him into a familiar,” the werewolf bluntly came out with, straight to the point, plain and simple.

Everything suddenly went quiet, everyone in the room completely silent and the woman seemed instantly serious. She was staring between them like they’d just insulted her, but her emotion wasn’t directed at them. It was like a complete one-eighty.

“Who?” she asks, all serious and flat in her tone. She was actually making him feel a bit unnerved.

“ _.. I-uh... I don’t know,_ ” he said and jerked his head around to look at Derek for him to translate.

“He said he doesn’t know,” the werewolf answered for him. And then the woman suddenly got angry, standing from her chair and staring at him with a frown.

“How is it you don’t know?” her voice rose. “If you were close enough to them, for the person to be able to cast a spell on you, then you must have some idea of who they were!” her voice just kept getting louder through the sentence, even the cat shifted a little away.

He was screwed. He couldn’t say anything about being a hunter, that would hurt Derek and his pack, especially Derek, after he told him about that hunter that killed his entire family. He’d hate to think of how the werewolf would look if he found out. What could he say? That he just came across her during a night out? That he was with his brother and just decided to show up and then he pissed her off? He told Derek before, that he annoyed her to the point of turning him into a wolf. The werewolf would know he was lying if he came out with bullshit, what could he say?

“Well!?” she bellowed, waiting for him to answer.

“ _I was out with my brother and I pissed her off!_ ” he finally came out with, knowing that it was true and Derek wouldn’t know.

“He was with his brother and annoyed her,” the werewolf translated, his brows also furrowing and pointing down. It was like he was starting to get uncomfortable or upset. He could understand, but at least he wasn’t the one being yelled at by a pissed off ‘used-to-be-witch’. Good thing she didn’t have her powers or he’d be screwed.

“Annoyed her? You fuckin’ annoyed her!?” her voice rose again. “You don’t just annoy a witch! You have to do something really bad for us to turn you into a completely different species!” she yelled incredulously. “Let me guess, you were human right!? And you thought it was okay to piss off a witch! And unprotected!? What kind of idiot does that!? What about your brother!? Where’s he!?” she was still really angry and Dean was considering backing away with his tail between his legs. Seriously, where the hell had his spine gone...

“ _I-,_ ”

“Listen mutt!” she cut him off. “You don’t just mess around with a witch!” she finished, her emotion still high.

\--------------------

He could see that she was calming, down. He could sense her emotions being forced down and saw her body gradually relax. She started to straighten herself out and she sat down, almost completely calm again, but she was still frowning at Dean.

“Tell me the witch is still alive...” she asked, almost hopeful. Derek turned to look down at the wolf, seeing the hesitant eye movement... that was a no and he was right. He was more than sure.

“I’ll take that as a no,” the werewolf answered for him, biting his gum when the woman huffed and rubbed her temples with her hands. He guessed that the witch needing to be alive was a big thing.

“Before, I thought you were just an idiot, but now... I see that you don’t have any brain at all,” she almost groaned and held her face in her hands, sounding like she completely gave up on him. “You realize...” she started, gradually lifting her head up. “That a spell like that can only be reversed by the caster,” she sighed and stared at the wolf.

“ _... son of a-,_ ” Dean whispered to himself, looking away from everyone and to the floor.

“If the caster’s dead, then the spell is permanent. You’re basically stuck like that...” she added, leaning back in her seat with her cooling tea in her hand.

“Guess your best chance of being human again, is to learn how to transform,” the cat said with a smirk and laughed a little.

“And you can help,” she looked at the cat sternly when he squeaked a ‘what?’.

“What? Why?” he whined, turning completely towards her as if he was about to beg. Derek answered for her so she wouldn’t get any angrier.

“Because you’re the only other familiar in town. And werewolves transform differently, so I can’t help,”

“But-,” Tynichia instantly cut him off.

“Don’t complain!” she stared straight at him, a wide smile suddenly on her face, but it was anything but happy. “Okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I had the help of Mermaid_Failbetter, who portrayed the witch. She's completely based off of her, and yeah, she's just as mad xD And if she denise it, don't listen to her!! She's crazy!! xD
> 
> (We're on skype while I'm reading it out to her and she's denying it completely xD)


	16. Hunter Wolf

“That went well,” Derek decided to break the ice after ten minutes of silence while driving back to the Loft. Ever since they left Dean had been pretty quiet, it was starting to worry him a little.

\---------- Flashback

 _“Guess your best chance of being human again, is to learn how to transform,”_ _he said with a smirk and laughed a little._

_“And you can help,” she looked at the cat sternly when he squeaked a ‘what?’_

_“What? Why?” he whined, turning completely towards her as if he was about to beg. Derek answered for her so she wouldn’t get any angrier._

_“Because you’re the only other familiar in town. And werewolves transform differently, so I can’t help,”_

_“But-,” Tynichia instantly cut him off._

_“Don’t complain!” she stared straight at him, a wide smile suddenly on her face, but it was anything but happy. “Okay?” she then turned back to them, her smile gradually lessening when she stopped on Dean again. “The Witch is dead, right? If it was just you and your brother... how’d they die?”_

_Derek was actually curious at that point. He never thought to ask that question. How’d the witch die if it was just those two? How did Dean even know about witches..._

_Actually... how did Dean know anything about the supernatural? A normal person would be freaked out by someone just mentioning something about a werewolf, a witch or a familiar. They’d think that they were either talking about the mythical thing or a book, or TV show or something. And if they thought they were serious, they’d call some place like Eichon-house... why didn’t Dean seem ‘that’ bothered when they first met? He was in a room filled with the supernatural when he met the pack. In the Clinic, he was in the same room as a few werewolves, a WereCoyote, and two guys that were way too into their world to back out and Dean just shrugged it off and reluctantly talked with them._

_Was he like Deaton or something? He didn’t really seem like the type to be an Emissary or Adviser._

_“I don’t know,” his heart skipped and Derek resisted looking down at him with a frown. Dean lied. He did know how. Why would he lie about it? Did he kill her? Why would he... he had to think about it later. He didn’t have the time to contemplate or think._

_“He doesn’t know,” he translated._

_“You don’t know?” she was mad again, staring at Dean with wide, pissed off eyes._

_\----------_

Ever since they left the wolf hadn’t said a word, like he was avoiding and evading. No sarcasm, no entertaining banter, no explaining or asking to have some music on. He was just quiet.

“Hey...” he called, glancing over to him for a second to see if he was alright. Dean was looking away, out the window as everything flew by.

“ _Yeah, I love having people scream in my face that I’m an idiot,_ ” he finally replied, but he didn’t sound... he didn’t... he wasn’t acting like himself. It was like their first meet up in the clinic again, but he was pouting this time. Derek frowned and turned to look at him before going back to the road.

“Don’t worry about her, she’s just... really blunt and open. I’ve had my fair share of lectures off of her from school,” he sighed, shivering as a few memories surfaced. “Listen, don’t take it personally-,”

“ _Don’t take it personally? Dude, she grilled me... aren’t you wondering what happened?! Why aren’t you interrogating me?! I’m pretty sure you want to know what happened..._ ” he was nervous, more than nervous, he was way more edgy and guarded. It was like Dean was having an inner freak out in his car. His emotions were all over the place.

“Of course I’m curious, but I’m not going to ask,” he responded, his grip tightening a little on the wheel. He was curious, really curious, and yeah, it was his business since he was still a Hale and it was still the Hales that protected Beacon Hills... along with McCall and his pack, but he just... at the same time, he didn’t want to know. He kept going to worse case scenarios of where the conversation could come out, and it nearly scared him. Dean was a friend now, or he liked to think he was, and he didn’t want to break it. He was the only guy that knew ‘who’ he was, how he thought, his past. Dean shared the same past. He went through the same hell Derek went through and they both came out.

He really liked Dean.

“ _... Why?_ ” the question sounded weak, vulnerable, like he had a hard time just trying to get the word out. Derek glanced at him again and raised his brows at what he could only describe as a ‘literal’ kicked puppy. His ears were down, his eyes were wide and looked sad and his head was lowered. He actually looked like a kicked puppy. That was all he could think when he looked at him.

“Because I trust you enough to hope that whatever you’re hiding isn’t dangerous and won’t hurt the pack...” he looked to him again, his face a little more serious.

\--------------------

“Is it?” Dean instantly shook his head. He wasn’t dangerous to them and he would most definitely ‘not’ hurt the pack. They’d grown on him and he still went by the code that he and his brother made. No hunting the innocent.

“No,” his ears perked up a little. Derek trusted him, he said it, but he was scared that he might break that trust he had in him. He always did. He broke everything, every relationship he had. Sam, his dad, Bobby, Cas, Benny... Kevin... four of them were dead because of him and Cas and Sam died multiple times because of him. What’s to say that Derek ends up dead too?

“Good,” was all he said and they both looked away again, looking out the window to the road ahead.

\--------------------

“Anything?” Sam asked Castiel as he appeared in the bunker, his voice and body language pretty shaken. Dean had been gone over a month and he had no idea what happened to him. He couldn’t find him. His equipment was found, but not him.

“No, I haven’t been able to track him,” the angel sounded exhausted and spent, like he’d been trying none stop to try and find him. How could he just vanish without a trace?

Sam’s shoulders slumped and he sat back down on the sofa, his body melting into it. Cas hesitantly joined him, like he didn’t know whether to rest or keep looking. The hunter would’ve suggested that he have a break. He looked half dead. He’d even tried talking to Crowley, but turns out even he couldn’t find him. There was no way that the witch just... ‘Poof’ed him out of existence, if that happened, none of them would have any memories of Dean, he wouldn’t exist. So he was still on earth and still alive, but they just couldn’t find him.

“I’ve spoken to a few of my brothers and sister, the ones that are on our side, but they haven’t had a glimpse of him either. And there’s nothing said over the angel-radio, no word,” Sam glanced at him, his brows furrowing.

“We’ll find him,” he whispered and grabbed his beer and book from the table next to the sofa. He was trying to find a spell or something that would lead them to Dean or bring him to them. Nothing so far.

“What if...” the hunter quickly turned to look at the uncertain angel with a questioning expression. “Is it possible that Dean may not be-,”

“He’s alive!” Sam cut in.

“No, I meant... is it possible that Dean may not be... human... anymore?”

“I-uh... I don’t understand,” he looked at him with a perplexed look. He was actually confused by what the angel was trying to say.

“I’ve been searching for him, using a built in human tracker and his DNA aura. I haven’t been able to find him. And if he’s not dead then...”

“Are you saying that witch changed him into something Supernatural?” he looked at him incredulously, his eyes widening and he put the book and beer down.

“It’s possible,” Cas shrugged and sat there awkwardly, like he thought he was about to get lectured. “Witches have the power,” he added.

Sam gradually looked away, thinking on the matter. It was possible. He’d heard of a witch being able to change someones species from James and Portia. It was forbidden, but it could be done. It was a black magic thing. But if she did change Dean, then where was he when he woke up?

\--------------------

Derek put the plate on the floor next to the table and watched as Dean gradually started to dig in, almost groggily or uninterestedly. He was still acting off, like he was distant and away in his own head. It made him feel off, like he needed to get him out of it. It was a pack thing. The need to help and comfort. He didn’t want to tell him yet, that the way they were with each other and the fact that they were getting closer and closer was because a pack bond was growing between them, like an actual pack, like Scott and his group. They were starting something like that and Dean didn’t even know. He’d have to tell him eventually, but not yet.

What he ‘did’ need to think about, was Dean and the supernatural, how he knew, why he knew, etc. He’d thought about it while cooking. Derek sat down at the table, staring to eat his food at a normal pace. He was going for a run later and wanted to saver.

Dean said his dad spent at least twenty to twenty-five years hunting a demon, the one that killed his mother. He spent most of his life hopping towns and motels trying to find it. So that was ‘how’ he knew the supernatural existed. He probably met a lot along the way. His father’s obsession became a job, a business... it could’ve been a ‘family’ business... he said he was with his brother when they found the witch, Dean said he pissed her off and then she was dead? He lied about not knowing what happened so... he could’ve killed her. That would mean that...

Dean might be a hunter.

He put his fork down and furrowed his brows. He tried resisting the urge to growl at the word. Hunter. Kate instantly popped up in his head and he gritted his teeth. If he was a hunter then would he be like her? Would he try to kill him? And the rest of his pack? He remembered Dean saying that he wasn’t dangerous to them, but Kate said the same when he finally told her and... His family was the cost of that... he didn’t want the same with the pack. He didn’t want another fire...

“ _Derek?_ ” his body jolted and his eyes widened. He turned to look down at the wolf and saw the worry and cautiousness in his eyes. Dean’s heart picked up, like he was getting shaky from watching the werewolf. He suddenly smelt blood and turned to look at his hands, seeing the red leaking from his palms. The thoughts, memories, they made him subconsciously shift. He needed to ask. He needed to know. If he was then... he couldn’t...

“Dean...” he started, his voice a little rough. “Are you a hunter,” he could feel the shift this time, trying to get out through his skin. His control was gradually failing. The wolf’s heart sped up and he could see from the corner of his eye that he was backing up a step or two. What if he was like Kate? What if he was just hiding it until he was human again? What if Dean turned on them as soon as he had control over his shifts? Kate was a werewolf now and she still tried to come after them. She kidnapped Derek and everything. He hated thinking it, his control slipped further.

“ _Derek-,_ ”

“Are you a hunter!?” he yelled and stood up, his chair falling back and Dean was backing away completely until his ass end hit one of the pillars in the room. His ears were flat, his tail was between his legs his head was lowered. He was completely submissive at that point. “Are you?” his voice deepened and he took a step closer, seeing Dean step to the side of the beam and sidestep until he had more room to back up.

“ _I am,_ ” he replied weakly with a slight whine and Derek had to use everything in him not to growl, snarl or attack. His control was right on the edge and he was hanging on for dear life. If Dean didn’t leave then...

“Go,” a growl etched its way into the word, making it sound more dangerous and deadly. Within seconds the wolf was out the door, his footsteps and heartbeat getting further and further away.

He stopped, his eyes opening and he knew he’d shifted from the feel of his face and hands. If Dean had stayed he’d be beaten and bloody again and would be back at Deaton’s.

... he hated himself. He completely forgot about the food and headed towards the bathroom, thinking a shower would calm him down. He needed to control himself, gain his mind back. He needed his anchor and needed time. There was no way he’d be able to be in the same room as him again, not yet. Guess that whole pack thing was a no go and he didn’t need to tell him. The idea was more than dead now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. a bit dark and emotional on Derek's part, but what's a story without some emotionally constipated people?


	17. Lonely Wolf

He was at the edge of an empty street by the time he stopped running, his lungs burning and he was panting harshly. He didn’t expect him to find out that quickly, maybe another day or two. But he ‘did’ expect him to know eventually. He even had a plan ready for that moment, but getting kicked out was... well, it was easier.

He trotted for a little while, walking further into the almost houseless area. One side was houses and sheds and the other was the forest that led into the Preserve. The way he entered before. He sighed and stopped, dropping his ass to sit down. He didn’t actually know where to go now. He didn’t know anyone in town, well, except for the pack and Derek, but the only ones that understood him was the girl and the werewolf. Where was he supposed to go now?

That witch? No, she would probably yell at him again, and the cat would have to shift and translate for him and his pride would leave him if he asked that damn cat for help. No way. He couldn’t go to any of the other wolves houses because they had problems understanding him. That Liam kid would take him in a heartbeat, but that would be taking advantage and he didn’t want that. He liked the kid. None of the humans, he was more than sure they wouldn’t understand him at all.

He really wished he could’ve explained it to Derek... explained what happened and why and that he stuck to a code that was concrete in his heart because his brother taught him what mercy was. He wouldn’t kill an innocent. He killed the killers. Not all supernaturals were monsters. Benny was proof... sort of. And the pack in Beacon Hills, they were a prime example. They were just teenagers, in high school. It’s not like they weren’t capable of doing bad things, it was that they wouldn’t. They were kind heart, high spirited, young, naive kids that were too nice to even think of-

Dean stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide and his ears up at attention. The scent. He smelt it before. The dark, dead, eerie scent that made him shiver. He had no legs to hide behind this time.

“I believe my nephew was supposed to be baby-sitting you,” he gradually turned his head around, his ears lowering defensively. He let out a quiet warning growl and turned completely around to face the older man. “I don’t see him around. Has he retired as a dog handler?” he asked sarcastically.

“ _None of your damn business,_ ” he growled and took a step back.

“Most things involving my nephew happens to be my business. We’re family,” he smiled creepily. It was like he thought that using the word ‘family’ meant that he could do anything, including butting into private thin- hang on...

Dean stared at the man, his brows furrowing. How could the guy...

“ _You can... understand me?_ ” he must’ve be a werewolf too, runs in the family thing.

“Oh please, I knew you were a familiar as soon as I saw you. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, just look at Scott,” he commented in a matter of fact tone. Dean really needed to comment back on that mention of McCall.

“ _I thought you were referring to yourself on that ‘not a genius’ part,_ ” he stood a little, but stayed on guard and tense. The guy was more than unpredictable and even Derek warned him about his uncle. The guy was a total creep. Almost worse than Crowley.

“Oh no, I meant Scott,” he pocketed his hands. “Anyway, may I ask as to why you’re loitering outside of my rented house?” he guessed he must’ve run into him on his way home or something.

“ _Again, none of your damn business,_ ” he looked away, but kept his senses wide open, just in case.

“So... you don’t want to come in out of the cold? You don’t want shelter after my nephew kicked you out?” Dean shot his head in the man’s direction, his emotion completely open and that was his mistake. The creepers smile suddenly widen. “So he did kick you out,” he tricked him, the damn guy tricked him into answering.

He let out a faint growl and glared at him.

“ _Basterd,_ ” he muttered and watched as the old werewolf turned away and walked up the steps of a porch and towards the door, his hand going into his pocket to grab his key before opening the door. He stopped and turned back towards him as the door swung open, his arms doing an invitation gesture, like he was offering to have him in.

Dean just watched for a few seconds before turning to look up and down the street before stepping forward and following the wolf up the stairs and into the dark house. Hopefully he wasn’t going to die in his sleep or anything.

He heard the door close behind him and the lights came on, illuminating the hallway and the room next to him. He looked in and started walking into the side room where there was a TV and a sofa, a coffee table between them. The room was shades of dark red and creams and it surprised Dean a little. He didn’t really expect the place to be this stylish. It was clean too, very organized and spotless.

“Were you expecting something else?” the older Hale asked as he walked passed him and into the room.

“ _Yeah, some creepy-ass dungeon,_ ” he blurted and followed behind him, stopping to sit between the sofa and table.

“I really have no idea as to what the pack has told you, but-,”

“ _No, they haven’t told me anything about you ‘cept your name, I’m just a smart-ass,_ ” the wolf smiled, or tried to smile with his snout. “ _Well, they did say that you died and came back,_ ” he was actually trying to ignore the horrible feelings and dark scents he was getting from the man. He didn’t want to comment on them because he offered him a place for the night and he really didn’t want to be out on his ass again.

“So, just the minor things then,” he said sarcastically. Dean was tempted to comment, saying that he wasn’t the only one, or been there, done that, or anything like it, because he was worried that the guy would react like Derek and this guy was a lot more dominant and creepy and he didn’t know him that well, so he might ‘actually’ attack him without a warning.

“ _Yeah,_ ” he answered, feeling a little awkward now that the conversation pretty much ended there. What should he say? He didn’t get his name right? He remembered him asking last time they met and Derek kicked him out before he got an answer. “ _Name’s Dean by the way,_ ” he added and looked at the man over the back of the sofa as he stood at the dining table behind the couch and threw his jacket over one of the seats.

“A pleasure, are you hungry?” was he being a host? ...or was he going to poison his food?

“ _Uh... yeah, thanks,_ ” he stood and walked around the chair to follow the man into the kitchen. I would make him a bad guest if he just sat and waited without making some form of communication, plus the guy looked lonely living in a house alone with just a TV for company... was he really feeling sorry for someone? And a guy like Peter?

“Beef,” was all he said before opening the freezer door and reaching in to grab a large bag of iced meat.

\----------

Dean stared at the wall, his eyes drooping, but he couldn’t sleep. It was like his conscience was lecturing him and he wasn’t listening, like he was ignoring it in favour of staring at the cream coloured wall. He couldn’t rest because of what happened before... with Derek... he wished he could just explain himself, but he was sure that the werewolf would still be angry and pissed. He’d have to wait, but that meant a few days without sleep.

Maybe he could talk to him once he learned how to shift back, show him who he really was, what he really was. He couldn’t just leave this. He needed to talk with him. He needed to learn.

In the morning he’d let Peter know he was going to go train on shifting with the cat. He needed to turn back dammit.

It was surprising that he didn’t think about calling Sam first when he turned back. Like he put Derek before him, it almost unnerved him.

\----------

Dean felt his ear twitch at the sounds of footsteps, causing him to gradually stir from his few hours of sleep. He was still pretty tired and decided to keep his eyes closed. He knew where he was and knew that it was Peter walking down the stairs.

“Morning,” ... he was pretty chipper in the mornings...

“ _Mmm,_ ” he groggily replied and turned a little on the sofa so he was lying on his side. Dean continued to listen to the noises while half awake, hearing things in the kitchen being moved, and the fridge of freezer being opened. He waited for a few minutes before reluctantly opening one eye to see the sun beaming through the curtains on the living room, nearly hitting where he was lounging.

He groaned and slowly slipped off of the sofa, making his way towards the kitchen where he saw the werewolf putting two pans on the stove. Was he making bacon and eggs or something?

“Would you like to join me on my morning run?” ... he was ‘REALLY’ chipper in the mornings. He stared at him and raised a brow. “I’d rather not leave you here alone, and if you have plans, I doubt they’re at seven in the morning,” he justified himself and Dean’s eyes widened a little at the time he said. When was the last time he woke up that early? During school? Yeah he woke up early to hunt sometimes, but seven was the usual time he went to bed after a hunt.

“ _Uh... sure. Okay, I guess... where to?_ ” he stepped into the room, shifting towards the mat in the centre of the room and then sat down. Being in the werewolf’s home and presence actually gave him an idea on how he acted and why he like he was. It actually looked like he was a lonely guy that just wanted a little company, even if it was Dean, some stranger wolf with nowhere to go. Since Derek and no one in the pack gave him time, he’d just get on with whatever he was doing. He even invited him for a run.

“The Preserve trail,” he stated and started cooking. Dean could instantly smell bacon. So he was right when he thought bacon and eggs. A cooked breakfast.

“ _There’s a trail in that place?_ ” he asked. He never saw a track when he went through there with... with Derek, he didn’t remember seeing one. How big was that forest?!

“Yes, about... fifteen miles long, thirty for a return trip,” he glanced over his shoulder.

“ _Yeah-uh... I don’t have super-werewolf stamina or speed,_ ” the hunter wolf stated and moved to lie down, his paws out in front of him while he relaxed into the carpet.

“You do, all familiars do, but it isn’t as intense as a werewolf’s,” he explained while gesturing his spatula around as he spoke. “It’s...” he trailed off, like he was thinking. “Above average. Not by much, but the difference is easily noticeable,” it was like he knew how a familiar worked. Was he like a researcher or something? Or he was the book nerd on the things that go bump in the night?

“ _So... what, you’re like the supernatural dictionary?_ ” he asked curiously. He was actually wondering. It interested him.

“Guess you could say that. Before our home burned down I was in charge of the books, the archive manager,” he said proudly.

\--------------------

Derek stared up at the ceiling. He hadn’t been able to sleep all through the night, even after the multiple showers and books. He was wide awake, worried, scared. He was afraid, afraid that kicking Dean out made everything worse. Deaton put the wolf in his hands to try and help him turn back to a human and he basically ruined that by telling him to go.

It wasn’t just that he broke off their deal about helping Dean out... it was that everything sort of felt empty now. The room, the sofa, the kitchen... himself. He felt almost cold. It was stupid that he kicked him out.

It was less than a fifty, fifty chance that Dean was like her. He’d heard Dean tell the truth when he asked him if whatever he was hiding was a bad thing, he said no and there was no skip in his pulse and the look on his face said that he wasn’t lying.

Kate and Chris, there was a massive line between the two. Chris stuck by the code, yeah, there was a little bit of bad blood between them, but that was because his wife killed herself because of the bite and Allison died from the Nogitsune... which was connected to Stiles at the time. So their group was partially involved in it all, but he was still on their side and helped when he was needed.

Was Dean like Chris? The kind of hunter that stuck to the code like the Hale family did when they were alive. Was he the kind of man that never hunted the innocent? Only killed the killers? Who was he? What was he?

Derek just huffed and jumped out from under the sheets, pulling on a pair of sweatpants before he walked into the kitchen and decided to make himself something to eat before he did anything else. He needed to think rationally and calmly. That wasn’t happening when all he could think about was a hunter turned familiar running around town on his own, and wondering if he was like Chris or Kate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter guys!!! Enjoy the spoiling you.


	18. Learner Wolf

So Peter was right, speed was a thing with his kind... _his kind_? He’s saying that now?

Anyway, the werewolf was right. There was a difference in speed. He had an idea on how fast a German-shepherd or a Wolfhound could go and he was faster. Obviously the older wolf was way faster than him, but that was because he was a werewolf. He wasn’t even in a wolf form, since he didn’t have one and apparently it was only Derek that did.

Dean was panting harshly when they got to one end of the trail, his lungs yelling at him and aching from a good run. He dropped his back end to sit down and watched as Peter jogged on the spot for a few seconds before stopping to open the cap on his bottle.

"Come here," the werewolf said as he stepped forward and Dean achingly stood and gradually walked towards him. He opened his mouth, feeling and tasting the water as he tilted the plastic bottle a little bit.

“ _Didn’t think I was that out of shape,_ ” he sat back down while panting a little and tried to take deep breaths, letting his body and lungs rest for a few minutes. If he was unhealthy he’d need to start a morning workout or something, like Sammy started a while ago, hell he might join him. How did he get that unfit? He ran around chasing after monsters, that should’ve been enough to keep him physically healthy. So with the Fullmoon runs with, hopefully, Derek and morning runs with Peter or... hopefully Derek, his time in Beacon hills would be good for his health. Depending on how long he stays he might end up being almost as fit as Sammy... maybe...

“Don’t complain yet, we still have to get back,” the werewolf smirked around the bottle lid and Dean huffed in exhaustion. He was about to stand back up when he caught the scent, making his fur stand a little and his ears drop in irritation. He was starting to hate the damn smell. Talking about smell, he was gradually getting used to Peters.

“ _I don’t think Derek would be happy, seeing you cheating on him,_ ” he faintly growled at the damn voice and turned to see the cat walking towards them from their right.

“ _I’m not cheating on him... wasn’t even dating him,_ ” Dean shot back, still pissed from the other day.

“I take it he’s a friend of yours?” Peter asked with a fake smile. He didn’t actually seem that happy that the cat was there. Maybe it was the same thing he felt, like Derek. The cat pissed him off too or something. He ‘did’ say that Oscar liked to annoy the wolves around town, Peter wasn’t an exception.

“ _Oh yes, we’re best friends, we’re buds,_ ” the cat responded with a grin.

“ _Eat a dick,_ ” the wolf growled at him and it just seemed to make his smile wider.

“ _I bet you’d like that,_ ” Dean’s growl got louder for a few seconds, only dimming down when he remembered Derek telling him that he was just egging him on, giving the cat the satisfaction of seeing that he could piss him off. He was doing what the cat wanted to see.

He took a deep breath and lied down, his hands out in front of him. He knew they probably wouldn’t be going anywhere yet, with the cat there. The hunter was curious though, the witch most likely sent him out to find Dean so they could have their first session. If so, then he felt a little bad since Peter would have to continue without him.

“ _So... what’s going on? Tynichia sent for our first training session?_ ” he asked uninterestedly, hating that he was going to learn from the damn cat.

“ _Yup,_ ” he popped the ‘P’, sounding as bored as he did like he hated this just as much. “ _We need somewhere secluded though, like the Loft where your boyfriend lives or deeper into the forest where no one goes or-,_ ”

“Why not the Hale house?” Peter suddenly suggested, his shoulders shrugging. “It’s secluded, quite a few think our old home’s haunted from the deaths the fire caused. Even though the building itself was taken down, the area is still empty and no one will go near,” was he really letting them use the old Hale home? Derek told him a little about it, saying that no one went there, including the Hales. It felt a little... off using it, like he was intruding or trespassing.

“ _Yeah, like I’m going anywhere near that creepy-,_ ”

“ _Sounds great, thanks_ ,” Dean cut in and stood up, looking at Peter with what he hoped looked like a smile. “ _You know the way from here?_ ” he asked, both the cat, who had an incredulous expression, and the werewolf. Derek didn’t actually show him on that night when they were both wolves, he mentioned it a few times, saying that it was in a certain direction, but from where they were, on the trail... he had no clue.

“Head straight in the direction,” Peter stated and pointed in the opposite path from where the cat came from. “I’ll come get you before it gets dark,” he added in a way that made it sound like he was looking after a child.

“ _Thanks,_ ” he smirked sarcastically, showing that he didn’t appreciate the tone. “ _See ya later, enjoy the rest of your run,_ ” he finished and turned away, heading in the direction of the house, or lack of house now the he registered what Peter said.

\--------------------

“How’d you know he’s a hunter?” Scott practically yelled in his nervous rant. A few members of the pack showed up, wanting to know how everything was going and Liam was the first to notice that Dean wasn’t there. Eventually, the rest of them realized it too. Derek was instantly questioned and accused of being the bad guy again, like when he first showed up in beacon hills after Laura died and his uncles was a psycho alpha with abandonment issues.

He had to tell them that he’d been housing a Hunter turned Familiar, and kicked him out because he was scared that he was like Kate.

What was annoying right now though was that the pack asked the same questions over and over, making him repeat himself and it was really taxing. He was on the verge of growling and kicking them out too.

“Because I asked and he said ‘yes’,” he emphasized the word and huffed, sending a warning glare towards the Alpha that said ‘if he asked the same damn question again...’

“Okay... then... where is he? We can’t just leave him wandering around in town,” he could tell that the sentence was unfinished. A ‘what if he turns back and comes after us’ unspoken. He was pretty sure that would’ve been said. They’d had enough of hunters lurking around, trying to kill them. It just made Derek think more on the question he’d been asking himself since early that morning, about who Dean was... Chris or Kate.

“How should I know?” he shrugged, his brow furrowed irritatedly. “I kicked him out the other day. He could be anywhere right now,” it made him worried a little. What if he got caught up in something? What if another hunter found him? It would be more than ironic if he was killed by one of his own... Okay, that was just making him feel worse.

Stiles suddenly jumped up from the sofa next to Liam and stared between Scott and Derek, his eyes wide.

“Can you track him? His scent? You’ve had him for the last few weeks, so you’d have memorized it by now right? Sniff him out,” he suggested and their brows raised a little.

“His scent would be too faint now. The only way I’d find him now, would be if we went passed somewhere he’d recently been and I caught his scent,” he explained, leaning back in his armchair with his arms crossed over his chest. That was their problem. None of them knew where he’d been recently so they didn’t know where to look or where to pick his scent up. He could be in the next town over by now. He could ask Tynichia if she could help, but she was still probably pissed off, worth a shot though. He could get Chris in on it too, he used to hunt werewolves for a living, so a wolf familiar would sort of be the same to track down.

He didn’t know if he should get Peter involved, he could help, Derek was more than sure the wolf already knew about the familiar from their first meeting. He wasn’t an idiot.

“Okay, so maybe we ask around town?” Malia suggested from behind Scott, like it was a normal thing that they should do. It definitely wasn’t. People would think they were nutjobs if they went around asking ‘have you seen this wolf’ or ‘we’re looking for a wolf’ etc. It wasn’t a normal thing to go around asking.

“What about the woods? Is he smart enough to know that he’d be safer there than in town?” Scott asked. “Maybe he found a cave there or something,”

“Or the warehouse!” Stiles quickly jumped in. “Maybe we need to split up and find him. He’s not dangerous... that we know of-,”

“He’s not dangerous,” Derek defended, suddenly realizing that he just mildly stood up for the familiar. “I asked him before and he said no. There wasn’t any skips in his pulse,” he justified himself quickly and stood up, walking over to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He didn’t actually know if he should go out to find him. What if Dean hated him after what happened? And that was ‘if’ he found him. He could’ve left town to find his brother or he was on his way to that temporary home thing he called a Bunker... he had no right to tease the name because he was in a Loft...

\--------------------

“ _You’re severely failing this!_ ” the cat hissed and sat down. “ _I give up!_ ” he shook his head.

“ _It ain’t my fault you’re explaining this like it was some mystical thing that sounds like it should be in a damn cheesy, cliché movie or book!_ ” Dean yelled back and panted a little from exhaustion. He could barely get halfway into the transformation without aching and feeling strained and too tense to keep going. Oscar kept telling him to relax into it and let it happen, but it just felt like he had to force it to work and that he had to push the shifting and apparently that was what he was doing wrong.

“ _That’s because it IS a mystical process! It’s a thing of beauty and amazing flowing power and you’re making it look like you need to shit every time you try to change! Ease into it!_ ” he shifted right there on the spot and pointed at him like he was going to get a row. “Don’t force it! Just...” he trailed off, looking like he was thinking of a way to make it easier. “Just think of a tunnel and gradually walk through it. You’re in this form first and then slowly.... _very slowly_... start to imagine turning back into your human form. Your wolf morphing into what your human form looks like,” he tried and Dean just huffed, deciding to at least try that idea. It didn’t sound as complicated as the ‘caterpillar-butterfly’ scenario, or the ‘flower opening’ crap. Tunnel sounded a little easier.

_He tried to imagine it, like a roads tunnel that you’d normally go through in a car, but he was walking at his normal pace in his wolf form. He was looking ahead, imagining a light at the end of it, like that was where he’d finish and he was human. He walked and walked, thinking about the slow transformation, the fur gradually disappearing, his limbs elongating, his body tilting to the point where he was standing up on two legs, the paws were changing, his bones were creaking. He was actually feeling it, like he was changing in reality. Slowly, he could feel the last of the fur leaving and his face itched as the snout pulled in until it was his normal mouth again. He didn’t stop walking, his steps felt a little longer now that he had his lower half back... he had his whole body back. He felt human again._

“Well done,” Dean snapped his eyes open and saw the smirk on the familiars’ face, his arms crossed and he was relaxed.

He only then noticed the height difference. They were almost eye level, the hunter being a tiny bit taller.

“Only a little more than the whole day wasted, but you got it,” he clapped sarcastically. “Now you just need to learn how to keep yourself like that, and learn how to change whenever you want without thinking twice. You can’t just keep using the tunnel scenario,” he explained and for once Dean was listening to what he was saying. He felt good that he did it and maybe that was motivating him to want to know more about it. The witch that did it was dead and he remembered Tynichia saying that only the caster could get reverse the spell so... he was stuck as a familiar, he should learn how to control it, master it. He was stuck and that meant that he was a supernatural creature for life. He needed to learn, whether he liked it or not.

Was it weird that he was actually... _okay_... with it? It was, it was really weird. His dad would’ve tried to shoot him if he was around. He remembered the hate he had when he turned into a vampire, the hate he had when he took that sleeping drink and then saw him as a demon... they were both horrible and he despised it, but... he was a familiar and if he learned control... He wouldn’t have to change back, yeah he might feel a little restless on a Fullmoon, but that was a normal wolf thing. He could stay up and go for a run or something.

Dean decided that he was a little too used to being a wolf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First transformation, hope it made sense to you :) It was a little hard finding a way to describe how he changed, but I got it. :)


	19. Human, Pie Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that... another chapter. Where'd this come from?! xD
> 
> Also couldn't find the right words to write as a title so... Human, Pie Wolf... yeah...

“Okay... question...” he started, everything now feeling off because he was speaking with a human tongue. He moved his jaw a little and slipped his wet muscle, trying to get back to normal. “Why the hell am I naked?” he asked and looked down at his bare body. It felt amazing being back in that body, but he didn’t like the fact that if anyone walked passed they’d be able to see everything.

“Hell if I know. I was actually expecting you to be wearing... something,” he shrugged. “Though I’m not complaining,” he said in a weird tone and stared at him.

“Eyes up here,” he gestured to his face with his fingers.

“Nah, I’m good,”

“I wasn’t asking,” he said firmly and his brows knitted together.

“Ah, ‘cause you wanna save all this for your boyfriend,” the cat teased and stepped back, leaning against one of the trees. Dean wanted to stay human for a little bit longer, trying to get a feel for it again and he had to admit that it was weird being on two feet again. And everything else was off too, his senses were a little duller, but not to a humans point. His sight was the same and he had no idea about the smells. He was still having a little trouble with that. He’d have to ask Peter about it, or Derek once he saw him again. There was no ‘if’. He was going to talk to him.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he didn’t actually mean to sound disappointed, but that was how it came out. “Whatever...” he decided to change the subject. “What next? You said something about learning how to stay like this and being able to change on the spot?”

“My exact words were ‘You need to learn how to keep yourself like that, and learn how to change whenever you want without thinking twice’,” he replied with some sass. Dean was tempted to retort with a bitchy comment, but he held it in seeing as the cat was actually helping out.

“Whatever, what do I do? Same thing again?” he asked with a huff.

“If you want to keep going with the tunnel scenario you’ll have to start shortening it, so you shift faster, like in seconds instead of that one minute, twenty seconds,” Dean nodded. There was no way he was walking out naked, or getting into Peter’s car need. He’d e in his wolf form when he leaves and he could change back when he gets back to the guys house and... Oh a shower. He almost groaned out loud for a good damn shower where he could wash himself and lounge around. He’d love that. And now that he had a pretty good thing going with the transformations he could change back and forth. Yeah he got a little tired, but it’d be nice to be able to walk around and eat normal food-PIE! He was going to get pie! First thing!

“Yo! Wake up!” Dean stopped and stared at the cat, looking at the expected expression.

“What?” he asked.

“I said, try to change back,” he repeated what he apparently said before and the hunter nodded, thinking through the scenario from earlier. _Walking through the tunnel, his body slowly, gradually shifting with each longer step he took. He remembered the cat saying about trying to make the change faster, so longer steps. He could feel his body creaking and his bones moving. It was achy, but at least he wasn’t trying to force it like before. He brought back the fur, made his mouth elongate, made his ears get longer and stand. He brought back his tail. His body was changed and back to his wolf form._

“I applaud you again,” he teased, clapping his hands like a baby did something good.

“ _Thanks,_ ” he had it, he finally had a way to change back. He could talk to Derek... it was a lot faster than he thought it would take. A few days at most, but apparently, it only took a full day and boom, he had the idea and he could continue alone. Hell, he could show Derek now.

\----------

“ _Thanks for that one session,_ ” he called out as he walked towards the werewolf’s car. Peter had offered to take the cat back, but he declined rather rudely.

“ _I hate you,_ ” the familiar yelled back, now in his cat form.

“ _Hate you too,_ ” he replied and jumped up into the passenger seat, turning to sit properly after the door was closed behind him. He looked out the window to see the cat already heading in the direction they came, heading back towards the town when he and the witch lived. Dean turned to stare at the werewolf as he jumped in, closing his door and then starting the engine before revving for a second and driving off.

“How’d it go?” he asked as soon as the car moved to the faint path that led out from the trees and the former Hale home.

“ _It was good, took me more than the whole day to get it, but I did it eventually,_ ” he hid his smile. He was pretty happy with himself, that he did it faster than he thought he would. It meant he could go back to Derek faster and after that he could call Sammy. He was still alive, e remembered him killing the witch and then trying to kill him, so he was okay. Now that he thought about it, why hadn’t Cas found him yet? Didn’t he have like... a Dean tracker or something?

“So you can transform then,” he stated more than asked.

“ _Yeah, but I’m naked... may need to borrow a pair of pants,_ ” he chuckled and relaxed, feeling calmer and happier now that he had the power to change whenever he wanted. That reminded him... “ _You know anywhere that sells some good pie?_ ” he asked and turned to the werewolf, seeing the raised brow and the glance he shot him. He looked a little confused by his question.

“Yes, would you like some?” he questioned like he was answering a hint that dean didn’t even know he gave. He didn’t plan on making come out as a hint, but if he got pie out of it... that made him sound like a dick.

“ _I-uh... if you don’t mind,_ ” sue him, he’d had a good few weeks without a good freaking pie.

He twitched and fidgeted on the rest of the way to one of the only stores that were open that late and on the way back to Peters place. He was seriously up for some pie and by damn if he wouldn’t enjoy it. He wanted to taste it again! He NEEDED it!

\--------------------

“I called Chris, he said he’s willing to help since you said that Dean was a hunter that stuck to a code,” forget everything Derek thought before about the guy being either Kate or Chris. Dean was Dean, no one else. He told the truth when he asked him if he was dangerous, he believed him. He needed to know where he went. He wanted to talk to him, he just needed to find him.

“So... Dean’s really a hunter?” Liam asked, sounding a little upset and disappointed that he’d been fussing and petting a hunter. It was like he felt bad for doing it, like he sort of betrayed Scott by playing with one of the guys that hunt their kind.

“Yeah, but he’s a good one,” Derek said out of nowhere. It was like he had this sudden build of... not trust, but... hope? In him. He wanted to be right when he thought that Dean was one that they could be safe with, that he wouldn’t hunt or hurt them. He really, seriously wanted to believe that. And he really hoped that he wasn’t stupid to think it.

“Hope you’re right. C’mon, let’s go,” Scott smiled at him and Derek stood from his seat, following the teens out of the Loft and out to the cars for the search. He went straight for his Camaro and revved, signalling that he was ready. They were going to split up and Chris was going with Derek and Isaac, Scott with Liam, Malia and Kira. Stiles was human and home at the time after Derek told him to do research on Familiars. He took the bait and left.

\--------------------

Dean practically ran up the steps of the porch to Peter’s place, more than ready to change and eat pie. Hell he’d eat the pie naked if it meant he could have it sooner, but since it was... him... he’d rather put a pair of pants on. And have a shower afterwards.

“You seem excited,” the werewolf pointed out as he made his way up the steps and towards the door with a key out. Excited was an understatement. He was totally thrilled and overly eager to get some pie in him. It’d been way too long... it was like being a dog made him actually act like one when something good was coming, his tail was even wagging and he was tempted to bite it off.

“ _Dude, it’s pie,_ ” he said in a matter of fact tone. It just made the man chuckle as he turned the key in the lock and swung the door open, Dean instantly trotting in and towards the kitchen. He knew he had to wait until the werewolf got a pair of pants for him, but he just couldn’t help wanting to be close to just smell it until then. He couldn’t wait.

“I’ll cut it while you put these on,” the hunter turned to look at him, seeing him grab a pair of baggy bedpants and a vest from the radiator and tossed them onto the bed in the next room. Dean quickly jogged over and into the room, a quick ‘thanks’ being said before the door closed behind him.

He tried to shift, imagining the tunnel again, but this time he attempted doing it faster, testing if he could, but he quickly slowed down when he felt his spine suddenly sting from the speed. He’d have to learn and move slow, make it a gradual transformation until he trained himself. Maybe he could get a few more pointers from Oscar.

Once he was through the tunnel and human again he took a quick once over of his body before reaching for the clothes, bedpants being slipped on first and then the vest. He was happy that the shoulder part of the shirt covered his tattoo. Peter was more unpredictable than Derek. He really didn’t know what he’d do if he found out he was a hunter.

He looked at himself again, wearing the dark grey pants and the almost white vest and then turned to leave the room, opening the door and walking in timidly, looking at Peter before fully leaving the room and heading over to the table where the man stared at him curiously.

“What?” he asked and sat down, crossing his arms over the table.

“... Derek’s quite the lucky guy,” he teased with a smirk and Dean just shook his head with a scoff.

“How many times do I have to say that we’re not dating,” he sighed with a little smile and grabbed his fork, dipping it into the plate with a little bit more than half a pie on it.

“You would like to though, yes?” he suddenly tensed at that, a bit of pie on a fork near his mouth and he just stared at it for a few second before eating it. He really didn’t know why he decided to answer.

“I don’t know,” he started and dipped his fork again. “He’s nice guy, but dating ain’t my thing. It’s usually the one night stands then I never see them again,” he explained and continued to eat, noticing the cup of water next to his plate and he grabbed it, taking a quick swig before returning to his food.

“Why not test the waters?” he asked as he ate.

“Well, we sort of did before he kicked me out. We were flirting, it was funny, I was happy, I enjoyed our conversations, the silence where we just sat and he’d read a book or something. I liked it,” it was like they were having a heart to heart and the part of his mind that wanted Derek was winning... he wanted Derek... did he really just think that? That he wanted to be with him? Was that why he was more determined to talk to him than he was to call Sammy?

“Maybe that’s a hint...” a hint? For what? That he should settle down with a werewolf? That’d be... well, It wouldn’t be weird since he was a familiar, it’d be weird since he was a hunter though. It was weird, but wasn’t at the same time, if that made any sense.

Dean huffed and paused in eating, the fork a few inches from his mouth. He wanted to talk to Derek, but it’d only been a day. Would he be calm by now? Would he let him talk? Let him explain? He shoved the fork in his mouth and chewed, thinking.

“Don’t mind if I use the shower after this?” after the clean-up he’d go to him. He needed to talk with him and it had to be tonight. No exceptions.

“I don’t mind at all,” the werewolf smirked.

\--------------------

“Are we really getting Peter involved?” Isaac asked from the backseat, sounding more and more nervous with each mile they passed to get to his uncles house.

“Yeah, we are. He’s a good tracker,” Chris replied, sounding just as irritated by the idea as Derek was. He hated the thought, but Scott insisted, saying the more the merrier. And this was Peter, so the Alpha was sadly lacking a good motto to help them get into the idea of having his lunatic of an uncle to aid them. It wasn’t working and the three in the car were getting twitchy and restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this you lucky people, another double does in one day :)


	20. Returning Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had no clue what to call this chapter either... I think the side of my brain that names things is dying...

“You have any idea on how long I’ve been without pie?” Dean asked while he leaned back in his seat, his hands coming up to tangle on top of his head. He glanced over to the werewolf and saw the amused look and the hunter just smirked happily. “Too long,” he groaned and tilted the chair back to lean on two legs.

He’d been trying to ignore the glances the wolf kept giving him, the look that had questions. He only remembered during eating the pie that his shoulders were on show, the hand prints. Peter hadn’t asked and he hadn’t explained so hopefully, the werewolf decided to not ask out of valuing his privacy.

“I take it, that you’re very fond of pie,” he said sarcastically and continued eating the little bit he had left. Dean yawned and gave a stretch before leaning forward again and standing up, grabbing his plate on the way towards the sink where he rinsed it and put it on the side. He decided that he’d do the dishes after the shower. Peter had done more than enough for him, letting him stay, getting his food, including the pie and he picked him up from his old home. He was wondering why the pack excluded him, he was an averagely nice guy that helped him out. He was lonely and a little awkward at times, he was guarded, a little secretive, he would sometimes initiate conversations, and he’d chat about things that related to other things, he was incredibly knowledgeable and smart. He should’ve been an asset to the pack, but they seemed against it. Did he do something bad? Something that was worth kicking him out of the group? Not the pack, but just the group. What could’ve been that bad?

“Gonna take a shower,” he informed and headed for the bathroom, next to the bedroom. He walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it and turned towards the mirror, looking over himself. He looked a little hairier, like a major case of days without shaving. He ran his hand over his chin and rubbed the wiry fur, his nails digging in at itchy bits. He needed to shave. Dean turned around and opened the door a little bit.

“Hey, you mind if I use a razor?” he asked and waited a few seconds.

“Cupholder on the sink,” he replied and the hunter gave a quick ‘thanks’ before closing the door again and turning back to the mirror, above the sink and he instantly found the cup he mentioned, a toothbrush, razor and toothpaste sitting in it. The shaving foam was next to the cup.

He reached for the tap and turned the hot water on, waiting for it to warm up before putting the sink-plug in and then reaching for the foam to start shaving. He sprayed some out onto his hand and ran the cream over his jaw, check and neck, wanting to get rid of everything in one go so he could get into the shower faster. Dean put the can down and rinsed his hand in the water before turning the tap off and then grabbing the razor, wetting it. He held it up to his face and started cutting down the mass amount of facial hair.

\---------- skip to about 30 minutes after? Btw, it’s like... 9-10 ish at night.

Dean stood under the hot water spray, feeling it run over his body and cool down the aches and groans and he almost moaned at the amazing feeling of being able to shower alone and spend as long as he wanted. Thirty minutes was actually pretty long for him. When he was with Sammy it was always ten minutes each, if that. This was a luxury that rarely happened.

He ran his hand over his face and hair for the last time before he knocked off the water and pulled open the sliding door.

\--------------------

As soon as he parked the car and turned it off he got out of the car, almost slamming the door closed behind him. His nerves were telling him to leave, telling him to just go without letting Peter get in on their little mission, but Scott had said to get him involved, even Chris was on the Alphas side.

He huffed grumpily and waiting until the other two were out of the car before he started walking towards the house, the wolf and hunter right behind him. He walked up the porch and without knocking, opened the door and stepped in, seeing his uncle in the kitchen binning a few things. The room smelled of pie and coffee and... Faintly of Dean? He furrowed his brows. It smelt off, like it was him, but it wasn’t.

“Where is he?” he asked anyway and walked further into the room, seeing the amused look on his face. He had to be there if his scent was there.

“You have remarkable timing nephew. He just finished with his shower,” he smiled and sat down in a chair at the table. Derek growled and turned towards the door when he heard noises of someone else there. He took another glance at Peter before walking over and grabbing the handle, the scent of the wolf suddenly stronger and way more solid. He pulled open the door and Dean shot back, like he just had a jumpscare. The wolf huffed and his ears dropped back like he was pissed.

“ _Dude, you scared the hell outta me!_ ” he growled, but slowly started walking towards him, a little timidly, like he just remembered that he was the one that kicked him out in anger.

“Is that him?” Isaac asked and Derek looked over his shoulder to give him a quick glance.

“Yeah, it’s him, call Scott,” he said and turned back to Dean, watching him and he motioned for him to come closer with a hidden smile on his face. The wolf stepped towards him and butted his head into his hand, sniffing it a little. “Good to see you,” he greeted, his smile coming through and he stroked the brown fur, running his hands through it. He missed him and he felt warmer now that he was with him, feeling him, talking to him. It made him wonder why he was at Peters though.

“Did he hurt you?” was what came out and he received a raised brow from Dean, like he was questioning his choice of words.

“ _Why would he hurt me? Guy’s been nothing but nice since he invited me to stay for the night,_ ” he answered and dropped his lower half to sit down. “ _If anything, I should be askin’ why he’s always excluded from the pack,_ ” he stated and it was Derek who gave him a weird look. Peter being nice was weird, really weird. He couldn’t remember the last time he was like that, before the fire? Maybe?

“I-uh,” he couldn’t actually answer. He didn’t know how. He jotted it down to finding Dean being too overwhelming on his brain to answer. Derek just stared at the wolf, watching him, searching him. He didn’t know what to think now that he was there. He suddenly realized how lonely and empty everything really was when he wasn’t there. If he thought about it right then and there he’d say that he thought of Dean like he was more than just a friend.

“I guess this is mission accomplished, I’ll be taking my leave,” Chris said and gave a fake smile to everyone in the room, turning around to head back to his car. Derek knew that he would just leave them there, they could easily run back to their homes from the older Hales.

“Actually, Argent,” Peter stopped him. “I’d like to talk with you once these three leave,” he smirked. He said three, so he knew that Derek would take Dean with him. When he turned to the wolf it looked like he knew too.

“The pack’s going to meet up at the Loft,” Isaac suddenly chirped in, the werewolf only then registering that he must’ve been on the phone while they were talking. He stood up turned towards the younger werewolf, nodding.

“We’ll head out then,” he turned back to Dean who was staring up at him, his eyes searching. “C’mon,” he smiled, getting his point across that he wanted him to go with them.

“ _You gonna be alright without me?_ ” he teased his uncle, like they were just friends. What the hell had he missed? When did his uncle suddenly become nice enough to make friends with Dean? He’d only been gone a day.

“Like I need a baby-sitter. Go on, your handler’s here,” he mocked back with a faint grin. Derek really needed to ask when they got back and were alone again. He just shook his head and turned to leave, glancing behind him to see that the wolf was following in a light trot. They were going to jog back since they couldn’t take Chris’s car.

\--------------------

“So...” the wolf started, gradually rounding the table towards the hunter. Chris put his gun on the sofa’s arm and leaned back against the back of the coach, waiting with a bit of a glint in his eye. “The table or the bed this time?” his grin from before was now a predatory smirk as he got closer and closer, his animal side showing under the skin.

“I still prefer the bed,” he answered and pushed himself from the seat, shrugging out of his jacket and taking off his weapons and belts before stepping forward towards the werewolf, his hands reaching out to circle around the mans waist. Peter gave a faint possessive growl before leaning in and taking his lips, biting roughly on his lower lip and then sucking on it and moving to plant kisses up his jawline and down his neck.

\-------------------- Tiny time skip

Dean couldn’t handle it. It was just too horrible. He felt like a dick and had to hold back his whine at the feeling he was getting. Liam, that newer werewolf looked like he was pouting, upset and he was more than sure that he’d been the one to cause it. They all knew he was a hunter after Derek told them and he was positive that Liam felt betrayed or hurt about it.

The wolf just stared at the boy, his eyes and expression trying to show that he was sorry. He was trying to do Sam’s kicked puppy look, obviously, his was literal. He could hear everyone talking in the background but he was too focused on the kid to listen. He’d never felt like such a dick before, how could he feel so bad? Was it because he thought he was mildly adorable? Or that he was getting to know the group? Or maybe he liked Liam liking him, petting him. He liked the kids smile and the face he currently had beat the hell out of Cas’s sad face.

He hated himself when he accidently let out the damn whine, making him sound feeble and vulnerable. He could feel everyones eyes on him, including Liam’s and he gradually stood from Derek’s side on the sofa, dropping down onto the floor and he made his way over, slow and steady with his head low, his ears pulled back and his mouth pointed down to show that he wasn’t going to hurt him.

He stopped a few feet away and dropped low, almost lying down. It was weird, but it was like he knew how to act like an actual wolf submitting or expressing himself through his body. He had no idea how, but... that was what he was doing, he was showing that he was sorry physically because it’d be a waste to tell him, knowing that he wouldn’t completely understand.

Liam’s eyes were wide when Scott hinted at what Dean was doing.

“I...” he trailed and glanced around the room until he landed back on the wolf, his mouth closing and opening because he didn’t know what to say.

“ _I’m... sorry,_ ” he triad saying the words differently, with a longer gap between them, hoping he’d understand. He attempted because he figured out that the werewolves could only hear a few words that a few seconds apart. Hopefully it worked and by the smile growing on the kids face, it may have.

The little wolf didn’t say anything, he just stood from the seat and crouched in front of him, reaching his hand out hesitantly before running it gently through the fur on his cheek and neck.

“It’s okay,” he said quietly and ran both hands over him, ruffling his hair and he leaned in, like he was hugging him. Dean nervously did the same and put his face between the kids’ neck and shoulder. It felt weird to him, it was odd, but if it made the kid happy...

“That’s adorable,” Stiles squeaked and Dean would’ve given him a look, but he was currently busy. The hunter leaned back a little and licked his face, feeling weird after doing it, but Liam looked ecstatic, like he was happy he did. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to do that again... unless it was Derek... maybe.

“Alright guys, it’s late and we have school tomorrow,” the Fox girl suddenly chirped in, sounding like she wanted to get back as fast as possible. She have a curfew or something? Or was she one of those school devoted girls?

“Yeah, we’ve got a test too,” Scott reminded and Stiles instantly groaned a ‘why did you have to say that’ before sluggishly standing up and walking away with a few of the others. Liam waited a bit to run his fingers through his fur again with a massive smile before he stood up.

“See you soon!” he yelled as he ran to catch up with the group.

Soon enough it was just Derek and Dean that were left in the Loft, alone and in silence, the silence the hunter liked. He slowly turned around and face the werewolf, seeing the proud looking glint in his eyes before he closed them and dropped his head back, a faint smile on his lips.

He then remembered something. He remembered why he went back with the man. He needed to talk to him, face to face, not face to wolf. He needed to change, to shift, to transform. But he also needed a pair of trousers.

“ _You got a pair of pants lying around?_ ” that seemed to get Derek’s attention. He lifted his head and turned to his with a confused look, like he was wondering why he wanted a pair. Dean just kept staring at him, reluctant to answer.

“Uh... yeah,” he said in a weird tone, like the confusion was growing. He stood up from the seat and shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it onto the sofa before he headed for his bedroom right next to the living room and kitchen. It wasn’t long before he came back out with a pair of off dark green bedpants.

Dean smirked in his wolf form and started thinking about the tunnel, walking through it and calmly and gradually changing into the human him, his arms his legs, his body. He could feel it all changing and by the time he was done, he opened his eyes, now levelled with the werewolf who was staring at him in awe. His eyes were looking him over, more than once and he just looked impressed, making Dean’s ego grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Yay they're back together and relationships are booming again-BUT!!! Dean finally changed in front of Derek :) Let me know what you think about that part.


	21. Explaining Wolf

"I take it, you like what you see?" Dean teased him.

Derek didn't know what to do, he was stumped. He could feel his mind and body reacting to him, a strong pull. He was breathtakingly gorgeous and his appearance fitted his attitude, it suited him. All he could do was stare and feel is own body be effected by the hunter. He didn’t want to admit that he was feeling something just by looking. His eyes were being drawn to everything. His body, from face, to neck, to shoulder, to chest and he just kept getting further and further down, only to start again.

Derek suddenly felt the temperature go up, his loft seeming hotter than it should. He swallowed the slump in his throat and quickly looked away, his eyes trying not to look back at the naked man standing in front of him. He could practically ‘feel’ Dean smirking at him.

“What’d you say when I first saw you change back? _Only fair that you see me naked since I saw you_?” Derek’s breath caught a little. He remembered saying that, but he didn’t think the guy would have that much of an effect on him. He remembered him saying something about being irresistible too, he wasn’t lying. The wolf was trying hard not to stare, keeping his eyes fixed on a spot on the floor.

He almost made a noise when Dean walked over to him, his hand coming out to rest on the other side of his cheek to make him face him, their eyes locked and he tried everything not to look down... if he looked down, the hunter would be either pinned to the floor, the table, the wall, or even the bed. There was no way he’d be able to resist for long...

How the hell did he have that strong of an effect on him?!

“Dude, we need to talk,” he was suddenly serious and that sort of distracted him, his mind focusing on that sentence. He nodded and held out the pants, feeling the hand leave him and grab the fabric. “Before I start, you got any questions?” he asked, putting them on as Derek came up with a few.

“When’d you learn to shift?” was his first question, his arms crossing over his chest as Dean stood up straight, trouser now hanging low on his hips. His hips... they were sharp, but surrounded by muscle. He was leaner that Derek, but he wasn’t that far from his size.

“Today, halfway through Peter’s morning run. Speaking of which, I need to start exercising, my stamina’s crap,” he crossed his arm.

“Peter taught you?” his brows furrowed, that was what it sounded like from what he said. Halfway through a morning run and he was with Peter?

“What? No Oscar showed up and he took me off to train. Took me the whole day to get an idea,” he scoffed, like he impressed himself or something. It was impressive, but Derek didn’t really know the record for the fastest shift in the Familiar part of the Supernatural world.

“How’d you finally get it?” he gestured to his human body, but quickly focused on the guys face again. Even with his pants on he was too hard to look at without feeling something.

“He told me to imagine a tunnel and me changing from my wolf form to my human form while I was walking through. Much easier than what he started off with, seriously went right over my head the first few times,” he smiled and chuckled to himself. Derek was done with the questions he first thought of, wanting to ask the rest later when he came up with them. He shrugged, gesturing to Dean to go on with whatever he wanted to talk about.

“Okay so, first off, you can understand why I didn’t tell you,” he furrowed his brow a little, completely serious again. The werewolf nodded. He understood. A hunter turned Familiar, telling a werewolf that he was a hunter wasn’t exactly something you’d say to his kind, especially since his kind were the most hunted in the supernatural community. It was obvious that he’d keep that to himself and try to hide it for as long as possible, plus telling that to Derek as soon as they met... their introduction would’ve been a lot worse if that was what he’d open with.

“And I’m not sorry for not telling you... I’m sorry that you had to figure it out for yourself and had to ask me,” he relaxed his arms and pocketed them, staring at Dean with an emotionless face. He didn’t like that he had to find out for himself, but he wouldn’t have known otherwise.

“The way I reacted... I’m sorry I kicked yo-,”

“Whoa! No! No apologizing for that, it was a normal reaction with the shit you went through with that hunter bitch,” he said firmly, his finger pointed at him like he was getting a lecture. “I probably would’ve done the same,”

“Dean-,”

“Don’t apologize!” the finger came closer and the middle of his brow pointed down in what looked like irritation. Was he pissed that Derek was trying to say he was sorry for kicking him out? “I’m the one apologising,” he pointed to himself.

“Fine,” he sighed and crossed his arms again, watching him and waiting for him to keep going. He’d just do it later, and piss him off again.

“Good,” he paused to smile childishly before going serious again. “So... Just saying, I’m not just a werewolf hunter... Not werewolf hunters at all. It’s actually rare me and my brother come across a feral. We hunt everything and anything that kills, Demons, Wendigo, Vampires, Ghosts, Skinwalkers, Ghouls, Jinns, Reapers, etcetera,” he counted off his fingers as he named the monsters and it surprised Derek greatly. The guy hunted everything that he thought didn’t exist, and yeah he should’ve thought they were all real, because ‘he’ was and Dean was a familiar now, and he had a witch for a friend who also had a familiar, And there was that one time that he fought a Kanima, and there was that Wendigo family that was murdered, and the Nogitsune and Lydia was a Banshee, but... He didn’t know, the world suddenly felt way bigger from his point of view. It just felt impossibly real.

“In short, we hunt the bad guys. You and the pack aren’t the bad guys, we’re not gonna come after you. Hell, we’ve got friends that’re supernatural,” Derek raised his brows at that. They had supernatural companions? Chris sort of did, but he only called on them when he needed serious help, and he hadn’t called yet. You could barely call them companions since Allison died.

“I got an Angel, a literal angel. Had a vampire friend a while ago. Sam slept with an almost feral werewolf and a demon,” he started looking a little nostalgic as he counted off a few memories. Was Sam his brother? “I slept with a woman that ended up having my kid the next day, said kid growing up in a few hours and then tried to kill me,” This part of the conversation quickly changed from companions to having sex with supernatural creatures... Derek almost couldn’t hold back from laughing, he could feel the corners of his lips twitching up.

“Anyway,” he shook his head, like he realized it too. “We’ve got supernatural friends, proof that we don’t just kill everything... we used to, but... that was when our dad was still alive. He hunted down everything, innocent or not. After he died my brother noticed I was turning out the same and talked to me, got me to, reluctantly, leave the good ones along. After a few months, or a year or two, I left the innocent alone. It became ‘Protect the innocent, kill the killers’,” he shrugged, and all through it his heart didn’t skip. It was the whole truth. His insides actually started feeling warm, like he was getting happier and happier that Dean was one of the good ones, he liked him, really liked him.

“Funny thing is... my brother doesn’t know what I am. I haven’t called him or anything. He killed the witch after she turned me into this and then he tried shooting me, thinking I was her damn pet,” Derek frowned at that, not liking the idea of family shooting family. “He’s more than likely looking for me, he probably got Cas helping him too. If he is then it won’t be long before he finds me,” he definitely didn’t like that idea. It meant that he’d leave.

“I’m sorry about everything, man. From the hunter thing to the not telling you... I feel like shit,” he apologized again, his arms now hanging at his side and he looked sad and sorry. His heart hadn’t skipped, not even once so, he was completely serious about all of it. “You don’t have to forgive me or anything, but I really needed to tell-,” he kissed him. His head had shot forward with one step and he was kissing him, his arm slipped around his waist and gradually pulled him closer, the chests bumping together until their fronts were pressed, from the chest down to their hips.

Derek reached his other hand up to the back of the hunters’ neck, holding him there as he kissed him, over and over, their mouths making wet noises as their lips met in hot, moist contact. He slowly slipped his tongue out and slid it into the already open mouth, instantly meeting Dean’s hot, wet muscle. They twisted around and ran along each other, their saliva mixing and swapping.

“This mean you forgive me?” he asked, panting slightly, like he was almost breathless.

“Completely,” he purred out and started kissing along his jawline, the hunters head tilting back to give him room. He made it to the sharp corner and growled against his skin, feeling that same reaction he was having before, but stronger, by tenfold. He nipped his way to the man’s ear and licked at his pulse point, sucking a little and hearing the quick intake of air. Looked like Dean liked it so he kept sucking just under his ear, between the lobe and jaw.

“You bite me and I’m sticking Wolfsbane up your ass,” he panted the threat and leaned into his touch. Derek could feel the hot breaths against his neck, the quick puffs of air blowing through the small hairs and across his skin. He assumed he was talking about turning him, like an Alpha bite turned Scott and Liam.

“I can’t change you, only an Alpha can, if that’s what you meant,” he paused panting a little against the warm skin and the growing, thin sheet of sweat on the hunters’ body. “But I’d gladly take the Wolfsbane if it meant I could leave a mark on you,” he practically growled out. He felt Dean faintly shudder in his arms and caught the solid scent of arousal. He’d been turned on by that dirty talk, if you could even call it that... was it the part where he mentioned the mark leaving? Hopefully, he liked the idea.

“Mark you as mine,” he added slowly and growled against the crook of his neck, feeling him tense and his grip got tighter on his arm. He gently kissed his shoulder, tasting the light sweat before he gradually made his way back up his neck, and under his jaw, making Dean tilt his head back again. He stuck his tongue out and ran it to the underside of his neck, licking the tip up into it ran over his chin and slipped up until it reached the hunters lips. His head slowly dropped back to level with his and Derek inched his wet muscle back into the mans mouth, running it along the other again and feeling him respond enthusiastically to his dirty kis-

_Another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust. And another one gone and another one gone, another one bites the dust._

The werewolf let out an irritated growl against the other wolfs lips, almost feeling the pissed smirk ghost over his.

“I woulda thought your ringtone was ‘ _Hungry like the wolf_ , ya’know, Duran Duran,” he tried to lighten the mood again and Derek snorted.

“Like you can talk,” he huffed a grin back and reluctantly let go with one hand to reach into his pocket and grab his phone, groaning when he saw the ID on who was calling. “What’d you want?”

\--------------------

Dean could hear Scott in the background, probably talking about a meeting or something. Derek said something before, that they had pack meetings even if the wolf wasn’t a part of the pack. Even when he kept saying that, to him it sounded like he was, in fact, a part of it. He thought that since the Alpha and his friends kept showing up, the few days after he was practically adopted by the werewolf and a while after when they were bored, and the time after that, and after that. They were pack, even when Derek denied it.

The hunter rested his body into the others, his face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He smirked and gently kissed, feeling the hand on the small of his back press firmer into him. His smirk grew. He had an idea, a dirty, steamy idea. An idea that would most likely blow Derek’s mind.

He leaned back and gave the werewolf a quick, quiet peck so Scott wouldn’t hear and gradually pulled away, slipping out of the grip and turned, making his way towards the bed, stopping just next to it before slipping out of the bedpants. He dropped them and reached his hand to his mouth, sliding in two fingers and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing the lustful eyes staring at him from where he left him, still on the phone. Derek sounded distracted as he replied to whatever the Alpha said.

Dean’s smirk deepened and gave himself a few good strokes before he turned back and lied over the bed, on his knees and elbows with his ass in the air. He reached behind and awkwardly slipped in one finger, his heart skipping at the feel. He kept sliding it in, deeper and deeper. One finger was nothing. It didn’t hurt or ache. It barely did anything but push against his walls as it pushed in. The second finger gave him a cold sting, but it never lasted. He’d get used to it.

And on cue, he added the second digit, gradually sliding it in and purposely arched his back and let out a gasp for show, hearing the sudden clanging sound on the floor and then stuttering.

“I-uh... yeah, sorry. Dropped my phone,” his voice sounded strained and he grinned, feeling a little victorious. He pushed the fingers in further and accidently gasped for real.

“What was what?” he paused and Dean heard slow footsteps, walking his way. “Think you’re hearing things,” he muttered, sounding like he was right behind him. The hunter was about to add a third finger in dry, but was stopped by Derek’s free hand holding his wrist. He tugged the hand away from his hole. He couldn’t see or hear what the werewolf was doing as he brought his hand back, resting on both his elbows now. “Maybe you and Isaac are both hearing things. Dean hasn’t made a sound and I haven’t heard anything,”

The hunter took a chance to look over his shoulder, instantly seeing Derek slide his fingers into his mouth while Scott talked on the phone, giving him the chance to lube up his digits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in the next chapter!!!! Warning's here!! BOOM for sex!!! 
> 
> I know I'ma dick for ending this chapter here, but that mean that there will definitely be sex in the next one and it keeps you all interested :) hope you enjoyed.


	22. Sex Wolf, Sex Wolf, You're My Sex Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than the others, but I do usually take longer with sex chapters.

Dean dropped his head onto the bed sheets, trying everything not to make a sound. He had three fingers inside him, knuckle deep and twitching against his inner muscles. He couldn’t do anything other than squirm and try to stay as silent as possible with Derek pushing and pulling on his insides.

“Maybe he’s going into heat,” he could hear the sarcasm in his voice as he referred to Liam’s weird behaviour, it was dripping and from the werewolf’s irritated sigh, it sounded like Scott didn’t hear it. “You really don’t know what sarcasm is. How’d you manage hanging around Stilinski,” he asked rhetoric- “That was rhetorical,” he cut off his thought. He could feel the groan Derek let out vibrate down his chest and through his arm.

Dean bit down on the blanket to stop his moan when he felt his hand flip roughly, his palm now facing up and he whined into the sheets, his voice muffled. His body was tensed and clenched hard around the fingers, holding them in place. He could feel Derek bending them, curving them against his solid muscle, and the hunter rolled his hips with the digits still inside, trying to hint.

“Listen, Scott. I gotta get going,” he paused, not long after, hearing the click or beep that said he hang up. Dean grunted a moan into the bed when he felt the werewolf push his hand into him, all the way until his knuckles were on the verge of slipping in. He gradually pushed back and let out a groan from the curling on his insides. The hunter had a quick shock and gasped when Derek slapped his ass, a little sting left on the spot on his cheek.

“You know what that was for,” he said. Dean thought he was gesturing to him being a distraction while he was on the phone and smirked. He’d do it again if it meant he’d have a spanking session. He was more than happy.

“And I’ll do it again if ‘this’ is the outcome every time,” the hunter grinned and pushed his hips back against the fingers. He heard a sort of... purr? Yeah, let’s go with that. He heard Derek purr and the digits inside him twisted again, palm down and then they curled. “Haa god,” he groaned quietly, his head dropping forward into the bed sheets. “C’mon, hurry up and put it in,” he was hard, almost painfully hard. The Werewolf’s fingers were amazing and just kept getting better, but he needed something bigger, something that would go deeper.

“Have you ever had sex with a human guy before?” Derek suddenly asked him and he gasped loudly when the digits just pulled out, no warning, no ‘hey, pulling out’, no nothing.

“Yeah... why?” he panted a little and arched his lower spine. He crossed his arms in front of him and placed his forehead on them, waiting while the werewolf lubed up. He could hear the guy spit in the background. Did he not own any lube? He’d have to write it on a list for him or something. They needed the lube. He wasn’t just going to keep using saliva.

“Well...” he trailed off, sounding a little hesitant, like he needed to word it right or it could all go to shit. “You already know the basic differences between humans and werewolves. But there’s one other thing that born male werewolves have that humans don’t,” was he beating around the bush? It sounded like it. “Halfway through sex... My knot will start growing...” he had to stop there, his head just... what? Knot? Like a dog knot? Like dog sex knot?

“So like... halfway through this I’ll have a tennis ball sized knot in my ass?” he looked over his shoulder at the werewolf, seeing the mildly concerned eyes on him.

“Well... no,” he paused, his jaw clenching. “Only if you want it. I don’t have to put it in,” okay, so he had the ending decision. He could either say no and get on with sex, or he could say yes and have his ass stretched pretty far halfway through for some mating. Hang on, was it a normal thing?

“Does it just happen? Or does it have to be ‘mating’?” he emphasized the word.

“What?” Derek raised a brow. Okay, it was his turn to try and word it right.

“Does it grow during normal sex, like sex for fun, or does it only grow during mating? I’m pretty sure there’s a huge difference between sex and mating for you guys,”

“There ‘is’ a big difference between the two for k-9 type supernatural creatures. And it’s only mating if I stick the knot in... I’ll explain everything else later,” Dean could wait, it was pretty interesting learning a few things about a knot, which was a little weird, but he’d wait. “Now, is that a yes or no to the knot?”

“Do you ‘want’ to mate with me?” he asked softly, turning the upper half of his body to get a good look at Derek. His silence either said that he was thinking on it, or he was just staring at him. His eyes, his eyes were lust filled. They said yes. It wasn’t long before he nodded at him, his expression calm, composed. Dean faintly smiled at that. He wanted to mate with him, like seriously make love to him. Mating and making love was the same thing from the hunters’ perspective. The only difference was that one was an animal thing.

“Then yeah, I want your knot,” he spoke gently and awkwardly gave the man a peck on the lips. Derek seemed to instantly brighten, a smile showing up on his face and Dean scoffed before getting back into position, grinning a little that he made the guy happy.

The hunter relaxed at the touch of his palms on his ass, spreading them apart to get a good few of his ring. He abruptly jerked and moaned into his arm, suddenly feeling the werewolf’s tongue swiftly slip between his cheeks and into his hole. He hadn’t expected that. He’d thought he would just spit on himself and enter. Guess he wanted him to be seriously lubed up.

Dean shakily exhaled, feeling the wolf’s entire mouth around him and sucking and licking and kissing and, freaking Christ! He held his head in one hand, gripping his hair. It felt amazing, so hot, so sweaty and steamy. His body was sizzling and he accidently bucked his hips back, wanting more. He arched and slowly started to rock, gently moving back and forth with the tongue slipping in and out.

The wet, hot muscle pulled back and Dean furrowed his brows in response, not wanting to make any noise because he knew he would whine... and it would’ve sounded pathetic.

He licked him. His tongue flat as it slipped from his sac, up and between his cheeks to the bottom of his spine. Derek did it a few times, over and over until he assumed that the werewolf thought he was wet enough.

\--------------------

He loved what he was doing to him, feeling him twitch or shift or push back or tense with almost every little thing he did. Derek had almost growled possessively a few times back there, hearing him moan and then start pushing back against him. It was beautiful and he felt so drawn and hungry that he was scared he might’ve jumped him there and then.

The werewolf stared down at his hunter lying in front of him, seeing the light sheet of sweat and the faint quivers in his muscles. He leaned down and licked his back, straight up the centre until he reached his hairline where he nuzzled and gently bit at his skin with human teeth. Oh how he wished he would just mark him already, leave a sign that clearly said Dean was taken. But he wanted to wait until he had his knot inside him, deep inside him.

Derek ran his thumb across the hunters skin until he was at his hole, the entire thing slipping in easily with the rest of his hand holding the mans sac, and he shifted it around, playing a little before pulling it out and reaching down to grab his dick, lining it up with the head prodding at the slightly loose hole. He ran it up and down the crack of Dean’s ass and his response was a deep groan through a closed mouth and a light roll of his hips for sensation. The werewolf kissed the back of his neck and moved to nuzzle the crook.

He gradually pushed in, feeling the head slip in and the skin open up around him perfectly. He kept his hips moving and slid in easy, nearly all the way when Dean moaned into his arm and abruptly rocked his hips back, taking him all the way in. The heat, the tightness, the grip the hunter had on him. He was clenching just right on his dick and it made Derek pant a little, feeling everything hit him like a ton of bricks. He faintly growled against his neck, holding back most of what would’ve been a deep, throaty, rough growl.

The wolf felt Dean’s hip shift, a gentle rock back into him, like he was testing something. He did it again, a little stronger, making Derek’s hips move with him and he arched, his body bending. The werewolf stayed as still as he could for a few seconds, waiting for any kind of-

“Derek, I’m not fragile. Fuck me already,” the last part almost came out as a moan, like he thought it as he said it. The grip his ring had on him tightened for a second, clenching on him.

He ‘was’ trying to be safe and make sure that he wouldn’t hurt him, but... Dean wanted this. He’d spent most of his relationships with women, so he always tried to be careful and gentle. This man wanted none of that. It was like he wanted the wolf to bruise him, mark him, or at least leave the ache of rough sex after they were done... he could do that...

Derek started off slow, and calm, rocking back and forth. He had to let out a low, long exhale when he felt the hunter relax and moved against him, his insides scolding him, heating him and tightening at just the right time when he pushed into him. He could hear Dean panting lightly, arching back against him as he thrusted forward. He moved a little faster and gripped one the familiars hips, using him for stability with each gradually speeded up roll. Their skin slipped against each other, smooth and soft when Derek rocked forward and lingered for a second, fully inside. He could feel all the heat gathering and spreading throughout his body, filling his abdomen and sinking down.

He slowed his pace down completely, being a bit of a tease as he pulled back, inch by inch and taking his time. He could feel Dean writhing under him, his body protesting to his retreat. Derek stopped when he felt that only the head of his dick was still in, being clenched and squeezed by the mans inner walls. He sighed against the back of his neck, taking his sweet time to nuzzle a little and take in as much of the hunters scent before leaning up and straightening himself. He smirked and stared down at the slightly quivering body. He wanted to make him moan, groan, scream his name. He wanted to take him completely and shove his knot so deep to keep his cum in...

Derek let out a predatory growl, or more like a purr. He ran his hand smoothly up the familiars back, up his spine and felt him arch into the touch, his body flexing easily against his palm and splayed fingers.

“...Derek...” he whispered lustfully. His voice, the way he said his name... the heat just kept growing inside him.

The werewolf closed his eyes for a second, trying to bring his head back. He could feel his wolf getting in on this, trying to get an advantage on his control. He pushed it under his skin, gaining as much control as he could to keep going. Yeah, he was going to be rough, that was what Dean wanted, but he wasn’t going to let his wolf side do it. ‘He’ wanted to leave ‘his’ mark.

“...Relax,” he strained to say, clearing his throat right after. “You need to be relaxed,” he could feel all the hot, steamy warmth inside him shifting, getting lower and lower. It wouldn’t long before his knot would grow and Dean needed to be as calm, relaxed and as comfortable as possible. If he was clenched, like now, and tense then he may tear something. Derek wouldn’t put it in if he was as solid as he was now.

Eventually he could hear him breathing, in and out, and he could feel him, his body slowly unwinding and his heartbeat slowing to its normal pace. He was calming down and Derek took that moment to start again, his pace slow, but not too slow that Dean would say something. He was actually rocking back into him, his thighs and cheeks jerking back against his own thighs and hips.

“That’s it,” he whispered, a little more to himself since he figured the hunter probably wasn’t listening and that he was more focused on the sex.

He started getting a little bit faster every few seconds, thrusting with more force to hear the light slapping sounds of skin on skin. Derek had to close his eyes to stay calm, his mouth opening a tiny bit to breathe easy. He needed to keep his focus on point. He was there for Dean.

He flatly slid his hand to the small of the hunters back, just above his ass and rocked harder, his hips jerking quickly and firmly. The impact between the familiars’ ass and his pelvis wasn’t bone breakingly rough, but it was hard enough that the two had to brace themselves.

“Aahh,” Derek’s attention snapped to him, the sound echoing in his ears. He’d hit his spot? He found it? He thrusted again, in the same place and got the same reaction, with the added body tensing. He smirked and started rolling his hips and bucking into him, easily staying in the direct line to his prostate. He aimed and shot forward, continuously hitting it, missing once or twice, but he hit it more than he missed.

Over and over, he snapped his hips forward, skin hitting skin and the moans, gasps and writhing just kept coming, leaving him in waves of pleasure. Derek could smell the strong scent of arousal in the air, around them, coming from them.

The knot... the heat that was flowing into his abdomen was spreading lower and lower, he could feel it filtering into his crotch. The knot, it was starting to swell, he could feel the lump just starting to grow, so very slowly getting bigger.

The werewolf could feel it slipping into Dean, his tight walls pressing around it and blanketing it. The pressure squeezing it only made him moan and drop his head back, his mouth opening a little more from the pleasure. He hoped that the subtle growth would widen the hunters hole so it wouldn’t hurt. He’d admit that he didn’t do that good of a job stretching him, but in his defence Dean tried to get him to hurry...

“Is... is that...” he trailed off in a moan, Derek dazedly looked at the man, panting lightly.

“Ye-yeah,” he breathed, closing his eyes while he continued to thrust. It was still growing, little by little. It was a noticeable size now and he had to press a little harder to get it passed Dean’s ring. Every time he pulled back to thrust he could feel his hole being tugged with him, his knot being a slight bit bigger. It was like he was using one big anal bead or something.

“Feels like it’s... filling me,” he struggled to say. It sounded like he unintentionally dirty talked him. Derek placed both hands on Dean’s ass, his thumbs holding the mans cheeks apart so he had more room for the growing knot. It was getting a little harder to thrust with the size. He needed to get it in now if he wanted to mate with him. It wasn’t going to fit otherwise and he knew that he’d tear the hunters hole if he pushed in ‘after’ he was a big size. The coiling sensation between his sac and dick told him that he had to do it there and then. He didn’t really have the time to debate with himself.

“Not ‘like’ it’s filling you, it ‘is’. The knots growing pretty fast,” he groaned out. “I need to... put it in,” he gasped, feeling Dean’s body react to his words by rocking back pretty hard, forcing the first quarter of it to stretch him, making him moan, his voice a little higher pitched than before. Too fast, he moved too fast. Derek held onto his hips firmer, making sure he wouldn’t move. He could feel him trying to thrust back, but he needed him to stay put so he wouldn’t hurt him. He was pretty sure that he’d have bruises where he was holding by tomorrow too.

“What’re you waiting for...” again he was trying to get him to hurry out of pleasure, want and lust. He wanted his release, needed it. That meant he wasn’t that far from blowing his load... Derek wasn’t far either, the size of his still growing knot and heat in his lower stomach was proof.

“I have to be careful,” he panted. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he furrowed his brow in concentration and focus and slowly, VERY slowly started to push in. It was harder now that the size was almost too big to fit without hurting. He could feel him faintly jerk under his hands, a wince leaving his lips. He was happy that he had the ability to take away pain, and that was what he did. The veins in his hand and arms turned black as he took away a little of it, at least making it so it was only a dull throb and that Dean could still feel the ache of having a knot inside him, plus he said, or implied that he wanted it rough.

“And they say chivalry’s dead,” Dean joked, his body seeming to relax with his ability and slowness. He could feel his hole loosen as his attitude turned calm, more composed and in control. Derek’s knot was gradually slipping in, about halfway when the hunters’ body was slacker than before. It was like he was welcoming it now.

The werewolf let out his breath, not realizing that he’d held it in and sighed in pleasure when he started to just slip in, easy and painless.

\--------------------

The stretching was so good. He felt so full, so strained and he had so much pressure inside him, pushing his insides apart and making him wider. He honestly tried to stay relaxed, even tried concentrating, so he wouldn’t tense back up and clench around that almost tennis sized knot in his ass.

Derek started a gentle rocking motion, the lump inside him pulling and pushing on his hole. It was like it was stuck in him, right on the edge of his ring and it wouldn’t come out because it just kept growing. He didn’t actually know how long a knot would last.

He started getting faster, his hips snapping forward with the ball jerking tightly against his walls, shoving and tugging him and making shots run up his spine. His head was ‘on’ his prostate, and every time he rocked his pelvis the head would roughly rub against him, making his body react so good and he’d feel his crotch burn and sizzle with his release so close. He wanted it-no... he needed it already. He was right there. He could feel his blood pumping, his heart racing.

Dean reached one hand down, taking a hold of himself to help. With the way the werewolf was ramming him, he wasn’t far either and the size of the guys knot was telling him that he was so ready to blow his load... that’s how you could tell a wolf or dog was close right? The knot would get big to the point that they couldn’t move and then ‘BOOM’, seed released right?

“Haa Derek,” he groaned and dropped his head into his arms, trying to push back as much as possible every time their lower halves met. The shocks just kept getting zappier and faster, running up his spine only to shoot back down and sizzle in his crotch. It didn’t help... well it did. Derek was getting faster and faster, his body slamming into him. Dean had a rhythm going, jerking himself at the same time that the werewolf rammed forward. It was working, oh it was working sooo good. It felt incredible.

The knot wasn’t actually moving now, it was stuck and it only took one clench from him and Derek curled in on himself, his chest flat against his back and his teeth punctured the crook of his neck, making him scream in pleasure. They both blew their loads, Dean a few seconds later because it was the pain from the bite that pushed him. He breathed hard and fast, feeling his body just stop and twitch a little. Everything was just...

He was relaxed, his body was relaxed, his mind, his thoughts, the werewolf still on top of him, the teeth still stuck in his neck. Everything was so calm, quiet, relaxed and beautiful. He wasn’t in pain... he would be after a while, but damn, he felt amazing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the sexy-ness of this, I did. :)


	23. Winchester Wolf

He woke up to the feel of something smoothly and softly moving in the lower half of his inside, his ass to be specific. Dean shifted back, feeling the warm body behind him drape over him, the feeling of something moving now gone. Derek must’ve pulled out of him.

“Mmm... what time s’it?” he groggily asked, feeling the werewolf pull him into his chest, embracing him under the sheets.

“A little passed eight in the morning,” he groaned back and nuzzled into his neck, sniffing in like he was inhaling his scent. The hunter smirked tiredly and ran his hand along the arm on his waist.

That was one hell of a night. His ass was hurting from amazing sex and he’d even taken in a knot, and damn, it was awesome. It was weird that he was mated now, like he had special sex with the werewolf. Did that mean he was bonded to him now? Like he couldn’t leave him or something? Didn’t Derek say he’d explain all this after sex? He could ask him... He had to call Sammy too and tell him he’s fine. His brother was probably going nuts trying to get any lead on where he went.

“I can ‘hear’ the gears moving in your head,” the werewolf muffled into his shoulder, his arms wrapping a little tighter.

“You said you’d explain stuff about mating and your knot, just thinking on it,” he shrugged a little and yawned. He wasn’t all that bothered about learning anything at that very moment. He was still tired and he could tell Derek was too. It actually felt like he was already asleep. His body was limp and relaxed against his back, his breathing was even and since he was learning pretty fast on how to use his senses he could hear his calm heartbeat. Either he was faking it or he was completely out.

\----------

The next time he woke up, it was to the sound of a shower and the weird air freshener smell lingering in the room. It was like Derek went all cleanfreak in the last few minutes. He yawned again and groggily inched towards the edge of the bed, thinking he may as well just get up and jump in the shower after the werewolf.

He reached down off of the bed in his lying position and grabbed his bedpants that Derek let him use. Dean groaned and pushed himself up, wincing when he was halfway into sitting up. He had a cold sting zap from his ass to his thighs and spine. He tried to ignore it and sat up, feeling his whole lower half ache and protest to him moving around. He slipped one leg into the trousers and then the other, feeling the throbbing pain spread through him when he forced himself to stand up. He didn’t need Derek’s pain sucking power when he had that bullet wound, but he was tempted to ask him now. The morning after rough sex was, apparently, way worse than the pain of being shot.

Dean groaned as he stood straight and pulled the trousers up over his hips, the waist hanging low on his body. He reached behind and gently placed his palms on his cheeks, rubbing them softly with one hand carefully running along the crack to sooth the dull pain.

“I was only gone for a few seconds, you don’t have to start fondling yourself in my absence,” Derek joked after the door behind him opened. Dean looked over his shoulder with a mock grin.

“Very funny, mind using that pain-sucking thing you do?” he asked. The werewolf dropped his towel on the bed, the hunter only then realizing that he came out naked, and he hadn’t been in there long. “That was a quick shower,” he stated the obvious as he came up behind him and moved his hand out of the way, his fingers and palm snaking into his trouser to run along the skin of his ass. He felt a shudder run his spine and then the pain dulled, turning into a faint ache that wasn’t worth mentioning.

“Only needed to wash my hair and get the sweat off. You need to aswell,” yeah, he was pretty sure he smelled like a bag of sweat... and Derek. Was it weird that he thought that he didn’t want to get rid of the guys scent?

“Once you’re done I’ll go in,” he assured and leaned back into the werewolf’s chest, feeling him press back and his arms came up and wrapped around him, seeming done with the fondling and pain-sucking.

Something suddenly changed, the atmosphere, Derek’s body and posture. Dean turned his head to look at him, seeing the confused and curious expression with knitted, down cast eyebrows.

“... Where’d you get this?” he gestured to his shoulder... the handprints, when Cas dragged him from-

“I-...I haven’t told you everything...” he paused and stared up into his eyes, feeling a little odd with the way he looked back. He didn’t actually think that he’d have to come out with a full story of his life, he didn’t ‘have to’, but if he wanted anything to do with Derek, like get into a risky relationship, that meant he had to... he had to tell him a few things, a few damaging things. “...Remember when... when you told me about your uncle coming back to life?” he hesitated.

“Yeah?” the werewolf tilted his head in question.

“I said it was personally familiar... It’s a really long story, so I’ll summarize... These marks? These scars?” he turned to show the wolf both hand prints. “They’re from an angel draggin’ me outta hell...” he dropped his eyes to look at Derek’s chest. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, why did he feel like... why did he feel so... upset.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not speaking metaphorically?” he asked, sounding serious and sceptical.

\--------------------

He had to be joking, there was no way he could’ve been in hell, the literal hell, the real thing. It wasn’t real... right? Why wasn’t his heart skipping a beat to tell him he was lying? If he was sent to hell, that meant he died and was then dragged out by an Ange- Didn’t Dean say he had a friend that was an Angel? If he actually went to hell, was that the same Angel that pulled him out?

He suddenly caught the hunters emotional state, the sadness just radiating and spreading.

“I’m sorry. I-,” he slung his arms around his shoulders, holding him to his chest. Derek felt horrible, he’d just... For Dean to come out and say something like that... it must’ve been hard he hadn’t even thought how it’d make him feel. He was an idiot.

“It’s fine, I’m okay. All of it’s in the past man. Years ago,” he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than the werewolf. There had to be lasting damage. No one could’ve gotten out of there without at least a few scars on their brains.

He had to lighten the mood, he had to say something to kill this crappy atmosphere in the room.

“I don’t like that someone else’s marked you...” he joked with a little truth in his words. He heard Dean snort, his forehead placed on his shoulder.

“It doesn’t mean I belong to Cas. These were just the scars that were left from saving my ass, didn’t think I’d get out without a few scrapes,” he mumbled into his skin.

“They just make me want to leave another one of my marks on you,” he smirked, hopefully sounding perverted enough to make him lighten up even more.

“If we didn’t have guests on their way up, I’d let you,” he smirked and walked around him, a little limp going on. Derek instantly rushed to get a pair of lounge pants on before the door screeched open. He really hadn’t noticed them or the noises they made on their way up the stairs to his Loft. It surprised him that Dean caught them before him. His senses weren’t screwing up so he’d say that his entire attention was stuck on the hunter when they got there and he just didn’t take any notice.

“Hey,” Scott smiled from the livingroom area of his loft. Derek just nodded back as he started putting his shirt on.

“Who were you talking to?” Isaac asked when he sat down on his sofa, his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned back. The werewolves looked a little bit edgy, like they were guarded from finding out that Dean was a hunter and they wanted to know if they were safe. They were, he and the familiar talked and he was more than sure that he wouldn’t go after everyone.

“Was it the wolf?” Argent? Why was he there?

“Yeah,” he answered simply, going back to his normal one word replies because of the big group. He was thinking that his uncle was right when he said he wasn’t that sociable.

“I heard from Peter that he can turn back now,” the hunter continued, sounding like he was on the verge of interrogating him.

“He can!? That’s good!” Scott smiled and stepped towards him. “Can we talk to him? I need to know if-,”

“You’re safe with Dean,” he cut off the sentence, knowing that the alpha wanted to know if they were okay with the hunter. “He won’t hurt you,”

“You’re sure?” Stiles chirped up, making Derek glare at him for a second.

“I’m sure. We’ve been over this. None of you are a threat or dangerous,” he turned towards the pack and crossed his arms. If he had to repeat himself one more time...

“He’s right,” the werewolf glanced over his shoulder, seeing Dean walking up behind him in the same pair of bedpants he’d borrowed, but he was cleaner. He had a quick once over shower like him. “I’m not gonna hurt you guys,” he said firmly.

“Can we trust you?” Scott asked him, seeming a little more serious than before.

“I haven’t killed you yet, right?” the hunter crossed his arms and stared at him, taking a quick glance at each person in the room.

“Okay, if Derek trusts you, then I trust you,” Derek just nodded at him. He trusted Dean.

“You’re...” the werewolf turned to look at the Argent, his face showing shock and awe. His scent of his emotion changed too. “You’re one of... You’re one of the Winchester’s!” his eyes were wide.

Derek’s eyes suddenly shot open and he snapped his head around to stare at Dean, his eyebrows high on his face. Winchester?! A Winchester!? Like the hunter!? He wouldn’t go as far as calling them legendary, but they were more than famous in the supernatural community. They were renowned brothers that... that escaped death so many times... hell. Dean went to hell! How didn’t he figure it out! Dean went to hell, his brother died a couple of times too. Winchester! How the hell didn’t he get it!

“Winchester...” Derek whispered, seeing the hunter turn to look at him, his expression in mild surprise.

“I-... yeah...”

\--------------------

He hadn’t been expecting that. He didn’t think that the other guy would know who he was, well... He couldn’t say that because a lot of hunters knew who he and his brother was, even the specialized hunters. They all knew them, some of them called on the Winchesters for help... damn.

Dean was tongue-tied. He didn’t know what to say.

“What? What’s wrong?” the Alpha kid asked, seeming out of the loop on what was going on.

“This man’s a Winchester. One of the most renowned and well known hunters alive. There’s two of them, him and his brother. They’re impossible to kill. Dean’s even been to Hell and Purgatory-,” how the hell did he- no one knew about that! He, Sam and Cas kept it to themselves!

“We never told anyone about Purgatory... how’d you know about it?” he almost growled out.

“Word spreads,” he replied simply. “It only has to be a whisper and suddenly everyone knows,” he was careful. Dean knew that he was careful. Did Cas or Sam mention it at some point and got eavesdropped on? He’d have to let his brother and- he had to call his brother.

“Great...” he muttered under his breath and tightened his crossed arms over his chest.

\----------

Everyone was calmer, the atmosphere, their heartbeats, his breaths. Everything had dulled down after their initial shock from the explanation the older hunter gave about Dean and his brother. It freaked them out, especially Derek. His eyes were still on him while everyone sat around and on the sofas. He was sitting next to the werewolf, his arm pressed up against the guys side with the wolf’s arm slung across the back of the seat. He could feel his eyes on him.

“So... this is your human form?” he glanced over to look at Liam, who was staring at him with interest. It looked like he thought it was pretty cool and wanted to know a little more about it.

“Yeah,” he smiled crookedly and watched as the kid looked like he was about to blush or something.

“You look cool,” he did actually blush. It made his insides warm up a bit. Was this a hero worshipping this? Was he this kids sudden idolizing object?

“I admit, you’re pretty hot,” Stiles chirped in, staring at him. Okay, so one was idolizing him and the other had a crush... did Derek just growl?

“Dude,” he whispered, turning to his head to look at him. “Possessive much?” he grinned and saw the werewolf duck his head a little. They’d mated and suddenly the guy was growling after Dean got a compliment?

“OH MY GOD! No wonder it smelt weird when we got here! You guys had sex last night!” Scott instantly stood from his chair and pointed at them accusingly. Guess the air freshener didn’t cover it from a werewolf’s nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 chapters :) probably a few more and everything will be finished. :)
> 
> This isn't an action story or anything. This was a muse that came to me. Sorry if people thought there'd be fighting or it was exciting.


	24. Brother 'Not' Wolf

“So ‘that’ on your shoulder’s a bite mark? Dude, you claimed him?” Scott was still freaking out from the initial ‘finding out they had sex’. They mated, Derek knotted him and he already figured out that being bit by the guy meant something big. So he was claimed, that meant no one else could have him, right? That also meant he couldn’t have the usual one-night with a random lady now, though he wasn’t complaining. Derek was one hell of a dominant... okay, he didn’t like saying that, it made him sound like a pussy and that he was submissive. The hunter was anything but submissive.

He was going to make it hard for the werewolf now. He’d challenge that damn dominance of his.

“Did you mate him?” the Argent asked seriously, seeming a little pissed. Why was the hunter angry? Not like he should be bothered. It was none of their damn business.

“Yeah, I did,” the werewolf answered simply and shifted a little in his seat, his arm coming up to rest on the back of the chair behind Dean’s head.

“Dude, you knotted him?” was did Stiles sound so happy? He was excited and that weirded him out a little. Seriously, why was the pack getting in on their time last night? Derek must’ve been staring at the human with a confused expression, because he shrugged and smirked. “Internet... and Malia. She knows a lot about born were-guys,”

“Can we talk about something else, this is seriously weirding me out,” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down between his knees.

“Alright, let’s talk about why you’re here,” the other hunter suggested and he looked up at him with an angry knitted brow. This guy was really pissing him off.

“What’s that have to do with anything?” he asked, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. “I already told these guys a little about what happened,” he shrugged.

“How about you give us the full story?” this was turning into a hunter-testosterone match. He knew that he was in another hunter’s territory. Hunters weren’t that different to werewolves when it came to their stomping grounds. They had their own area. Dean and Sam only ever hunted in areas that weren’t already in another hunters place. This was Argent territory and he was intruding.

“Me and my brother were hunting a witch that killed loads of kids to enhance her dark magic. She hit me with a nasty spell and Sam killed her, he shot me, thinking I was her familiar and I made a run for it, ended up here,” he could see the hunter gradually, dominantly stepping towards him and he stood up, already knowing what was going to happen, hunter standoff. Dominant crap.

“Why haven’t you left? You’re lingering. Is it that pack you want?” he knew what he was implying. He was thinking, testing him, seeing if he was staying to kill the pack.

“Back off, Argent,” he said lowly, his voice deep and rough and he swore there was a bit of a wolf growl tainting his words. The man got up in his face, the both of them inches away from each other and Dean could feel the thick tension growing. No one was getting involved in this. This was a hunter vs hunter. “Unless you want to lose your teeth,” he actually growled that time and saw the twitch in the corner of the guys’ eye.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, sizing each other up and trying to eye the other down. It was Argent who stepped back, his hands rising up for a second to show no harm and Dean won. Awesome.

“If you’re not here for the pack, then why are you still here?”

“You really want me gone, huh,” he smirked, crossing his arms and staying on his feet.

“You’re a beacon. Demons follow you around like moths to a flame. Beacon Hills already draws the supernatural to it, and you’re just making it worse. I want you gone as soon as possible,” he frowned at him, almost scowling. Now this was the problem. It was a stay or go option for Derek. They were mated and that was something special to the werewolf, so he’d want to stay with Dean. But Dean didn’t want to take him away from the pack and that meant that the hunter would have to stay. Now, he knew he was a beacon that drew in the bad and he didn’t want to cause the town trouble. He HAD to leave... Derek was the one that had to choose and he didn’t want to put him in that kind of situation. It wasn’t fair at all. He didn’t want and wasn’t going to give him the ‘them or him’ speech. He didn’t want to break him either, he was sure that a bond was made with that bite and knot he gave him, the mating and all. It was something really special.

He really didn’t know what to d-

“If he leaves, I leave...”

“What?!” a bunch of the pack members said in unison, all of them staring at Derek in shock. Even Dean was looking at him with a stunned expression.

“Derek, I’m not taking you away from your pack! I’m not that cruel!” the hunter said firmly, staring at him. “Don’t make rash decisions,” Derek instantly stood from his seat and grabbed him, pulling him in for a tight embrace. He blinked fast for a couple of seconds.

“I’m not making a rash choice. I want you, I’m staying with you!” he growled into his ear.

“Dude, at least talk to your pack first!” he said softly, meaningfully. He wanted them all to talk about this and he really needed the werewolf to converse with the pack. It surprised him because Derek had thought of the same thing the same time as he did. He saved him from having to give him that decision, the one he said he wouldn’t give him. He felt bad that he chose Dean over them though. He really didn’t want the pack to hate him because of that. “I’ll call my brother while you talk... yeah?” he asked and pulled his head back to look at his serious expression.

“... Okay...” he said almost childishly.

“Good... can I steal your phone?” he given the cell instantly and gave the werewolf a lingering peck on the lips. “I’ll be back in a sec...” he didn’t actually move, he couldn’t. Derek wasn’t letting him go. He could feel him gradually reluctantly letting him go, his arms loosening and his fingers gripping, until he let go completely, but with a frown. “Just going out on the balcony, don’t worry,” he smiled at him and pecked him again before walking over to the closed door to the balcony.

He grabbed the handle and glanced back over at him, seeing him sit down and everyone instantly moved to stand or sit around him. This was a pretty serious thing for him too. He turned the handle and stepped out, closing it behind him and taking another quick second glance at them before turning to the phone in his hand. He could faintly hear the talking and raised voice from Scott, and that was without his wolf senses.

Dean unlocked it and stared at the screen for a second, seeing what looked like a much younger Derek... late teens? Sixteen? Seventeen? He was wearing basketball gear and he was standing with two girls and an older guy. Family? The guy looked pretty similar to Peter, a lot younger though. Were the two girls sisters? Their girlfriends or something? Whatever.

He went into the dial board and started pressing buttons, wanting to phone Sammy’s personal number. They had only family in their personal phones. Each other, Cas, Garth... Bobby, Ellen, Joe, Ash... he missed those guys...

Dean pressed rang and waited for a few seconds, moving to rest his elbows on the railing and tapping his finger on the solid metal. He wasn’t getting an answer. Did something happen? Did he get into trouble while searching for him? Or was he just ignoring the call because he was more worried about finding Dean and thought this was just a hunter call, someone needing his help. But then, no one outside of family knew those numbe-

“ _...hello?_ ”

“You sound happy,” he smiled into the phone. He felt happy finally hearing his brothers voice, even if he ‘did’ sound like his dog ran off... okay, that was unintentionally funny. Dean was the dog in this and he run off.

“ _Dean!?_ ” he practically yelled over the phone.

“Yeah, it’s me. How you been?” he asked and stepped back from the railings, putting his free hand in his pocket.

“ _How’ve I been? You’ve been missing for two months!_ ”

“Dude, it’s only been a month and three weeks,” he knew that because his second Fullmoon was in the next few days. He learned a little about the moon cycle after he went for a run with Derek on the last one.

“ _That doesn’t change the fact you’ve been gone for ages! Where are you? Are you okay? I’ll send Cas over if-,_ ”

“Dude! Calm down. I’m good,” he cut in with a sigh and closed his eyes. He needed to tell him about the supernatural he was with and make sure he didn’t go nuts and try to shoot them.

“ _Me and Cas have been looking everywhere! I mean- what happened? You were there when we found the witch but..._ ” he sounded really worried and Dean didn’t blame him. He’d feel the same and more if Sam was suddenly gone. Like he just vanished. He needed to tell him, the wolf he shot. He had to tell him what he was and that was... If he reacted badly...

“Okay, don’t freak out... I’m currently hanging with a pack in California,”

“ _California?! Seriously?!_ ” he sounded incredulous. Like he suddenly realized something or whatever. “ _That’s not far from where we killed the witch! And what’d mean by ‘pack’?_ ”

“Where ‘you’ killed the witch...” he ignored the ‘pack’ question and sighed, rubbing his face over a few times. He had to tell him about... “Sammy...”

“ _Dean? What’s wrong? You sound... Hey, are you really okay?_ ” he was starting to feel a little worried. He knew Sam wouldn’t reject him, but that was what his head was telling him, saying that his brother would actually shoot him on purpose because he was something they hunted.

“You remember that wolf you shot?” he cleared his throat. “After you killed that witch?”

“ _...yeaaaah?_ ” he answered warily. “ _What about it?_ ” again with the ‘it’? Yeah Sammy didn’t know that it was him, but seriously? He had this most of the time he’d been stuck in that Vet’s clinic from the pack.

“The wounds gone and it didn’t leave a scar,” he hinted, waiting a few seconds. “My shoulder’s completely healed,” he smirked a little, knowing that was a full blown, right in your face, simple hint and everything was suddenly silent. All he heard was the wind going by and talking from inside the Loft.

“ _... Dean-I... please tell me you’re joking..._ ” he sounded solemn and stuttery.

“Afraid not, Sam. That witch turned me into a Familiar, and apparently... only the caster can reverse the spell. I’m stuck like this,”

“ _No... we can... we can find another witch! We can turn you back and-,_ ” he knew this would happen. He’d freak out, thinking this was the end of the world and Sam would think Dean would rather kill himself then be turned into a supernatural creature. Seriously, he was going to slap him when he saw him next.

“Dude, calm down. I’m okay, everything’s good. A friend of the guy that’s looking after me told us that only the witch that cast the spell can get rid of it. I’m stuck as a familiar, but I’m still Dean, I’m still your big brother. Now calm your tits and listen,” he smiled. He loved saying that when he got the chance. “I’ve been hanging out with a werewolf pack-,”

“ _Werewolf pack?!_ ” he cut in and Dean almost growled right there and then over the phone.

“If you cut me off one more time, I’m jumping down this damn phone!”

“... sorry...” He took a breath and leaned against the railing again.

“Okay, so I’m with a werewolf pack. They’re totally a different type to what we normally hunt. These are all innocent kids that go to school and try to get good grades and stuff. I’ll tell you where I am if you promise you won’t go all Rambo on ‘em, deal?” he knitted his brow, waiting for his brothers answer.

“ _... I’m still having trouble trying to deal with what you are..._ ” he muttered instead of saying ‘deal’.

“Sam! Seriously!” he stated a bit firmer, trying to get him to focus. He needed him to promise.

“ _Alright! Alright! Sorry. Deal! I won’t hurt them!_ ”

“California, Beacon Hills. Call this number when you get here, it’s Derek’s phone,” did he tell him about Derek? He didn’t remember saying anything about him. He’d have to tell him when he got there, about the mating thing and the bite and the... he wouldn’t have to explain about the knot or mating, that was no ones business except for their own.

“ _Wha- who’s Derek?_ ” ... so he didn’t say anything about him.

“He’s the guy that’s been looking after me since I got here. Listen, I’ll tell you more when you get here, I don’t want to waste his minutes, see you Sammy,” he smiled and pulled away from the railing, moving to stand by the door.

“ _Alright, see you when we get there,_ ” he gave a quick ‘cya’ and hung up, reaching out to turn the handle on the door and he walked in, everything was quiet and he turned to see Derek resting back against the sofa, looking all exhausted.

Everyone was gone and he frowned and walked over, keeping his eyes on him as he sat down next to him.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked quietly, noting the little twitch on his eyebrow.

“Yeah, they said we’d talk more tomorrow,” he even sounded tired. The hunter cuddled up a little and rested his head on the werewolf’s shoulder feeling Derek’s head move to rest against his. He felt pretty guilty about what was going on right now, but it couldn’t be helped. The wolf had been the one to come out with ‘going with him’. But he knew that Dean would have to ask him eventually, when he had to leave.

“Okay, so mating’s a pretty big deal for born werewolves,” the hunter knitted his brow for second, confused by the sudden change in topic. “It signifies a bond that shouldn’t and can’t be broken. The bond is held and bound by love and normally there’s this whole tradition with parents meeting parent’s and there’s the being ‘bedded’ after being ‘wedded’... there’s a lot of different things like that, but the Hale’s were simpler. If you fell in love with a human, you’d have to tell them. If they don’t like it, then... whatever, break up. If they couldn’t care less then you carry on with the relationship until you mate and then that leads to marriage and meeting the alpha,”

“Dude, we mated and... hang on, that bond. You said it’s held and bound by love... Derek, do you...” he couldn’t actually finish that question. He felt so warm. He said love. Did he love him? Did he mate with him because he... he swore he was heating up at the face. He was blushing.

“Is it too soon to say that I do?” he turned to look at him, his expression completely serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry they've gotten slower. I'll get back into it and start posting chapters like I used to. :)


	25. Angel Cockblock Wolf

He loved him? He seriously loved him? He wasn’t just messing with him right? He was being honest?

“It’s only been a couple of weeks, but... I feel like...” he trailed off, staring at him intently with so much emotion. This was actually scaring Dean, and nothing scared him. It made this whole thing feel way more real. He didn’t... he didn’t know what to do. He liked Derek, like seriously liked him, he _may_ go as far as saying he loved him, but you knew Dean... he never likes to admit things until he really should or someone gets it out of him.

“... I feel...” it was like he was too distracted to finish his sentence, staring at him with so much going through his eyes. He could see everything through just reading his face. His expression was soft, his mouth gradually opened like he was going to try again, but nothing came out. He just seemed... stuck for words, like he couldn’t quite get the right words to say. Dean wasn’t any better, he didn’t know what to say full stop. His brain was completely useless right there and then. But... he didn’t ‘need’ to say anything... Actions speak louder than words.

He gradually reached his hand up and cupped the back of the werewolf’s neck, ever so slowly pulling him closer and closer. They were both quiet, both silent and calm. The hunter pressed closer, their lips touching, ghosting over each other until Dean breathed softly and connected them, their mouths fitting together like a puzzle. He unhurriedly moulded them together, leisurely moving his lips against Derek’s and feeling him response instantly, enthusiastically. He could feel the slight emotion growing between them, the heat gradually increasing with the diminishing space between their bodies. Dean quietly hummed into his mouth at the feel of the man’s hand ghosting up his thigh from his knee, as gently and soft as a sheet running up his bare skin.

He slowly and lightly dropped back on the couch, taking the werewolf with him without breaking their liplock. He was leaning over him with his hand secured on his hips, his thumb pressed and rubbing over his hip bone. The fingers had slipped over his trousers. His other hand was in his hair, holding his head with his forearm keeping him up. Dean’s legs were on both sides of the wolf, bent and holding him there by his locked ankles at his ass. It was safe to say they weren’t moving for a while...

“Dean,” ... unless a damn cockblocking angel decided to show up at exactly the wrong time.

“Cas?” he reluctantly broke the kiss and Derek was already on his feet, growling and snarling and looking like he was about to attack. Dean was just as fast to stop him, a little flustered and panting, but he was instantly between them, both of them staring at the other with an almost murderous expression. “Both of you calm down!” he yelled and felt Derek try to move him, try to get him behind the werewolf. Cas didn’t seem to like that and stepped forward, his hand raising and the familiar grabbed his wrist, growling at him. “Back off!” he snarled, like actually snarled and ‘that’ seemed to get both their attentions. The werewolf hadn’t actually heard him snarl with anger like that and Cas never... well, he never heard him snarl at all. This was his first.

“...I was correct in assuming you weren’t human anymore,” was all he said, like this didn’t affect him at all. He hated that about him, his poker face was just too good and he really just wanted to smack him for it.

“Yeah... Wait! What? How’d you guess that? What’re you doing here, Cas?” he ignored him and stayed just a step or two in front of Derek. He could feel his anger, his seething. He could hear the faint growling in his chest too. His atmosphere was dangerous and if the angel said one thing out of line he was sure he may need to hold the werewolf back. Cas was never good with saying what he thought, it usually came out wrong. One wrong phrasing, one wrong word.

“I heard from Sam that you were found, that you had called him. He told me where you were and I thought I’d drop by. And I wasn’t able to find you by calling to you as you weren’t human, you would’ve answered otherwise,” he explained innocent and then looked back to Derek and then over his shoulder, like he was staring at the couch. “I think I may have interrupted something... intimate between you and the werewolf-,”

“His name’s Derek,” he supplied and turned so he could face both of them. “Derek, this is Cas, Cas, Derek,” he crossed his arms and pinched at the bridge of his nose. The angel seriously came in at the wrong time and definitely in the wrong place. Hunters were territorial, but Werewolves took it to a whole new level.

“I apologize for... ‘butting in’, I hadn’t-uh,” he didn’t know what to say and Dean didn’t really blame him. This wasn’t something people usually walked in on unless it was in a cliché porno.

“Dude, don’t worry about it... just...”

“I’m glad to see that you’re healthy and well, Sam had said that he’d shot you, that you’d explained what had happened,” he smiled and scanned over him, like he was making sure and that just made Derek’s growl for vocal. Cas turned to him and knitted his brow, curious as to why he was so territorial and possessive of him. “... Dean? Why is he...” he asked and looked back at him, his expression curious and even more confused.

“Being possessive?” he rounded and eyes Derek, feeling the strong sense of jealousy leaving the man. He was sooo using this against him later. He was being overprotective and he was maybe jealous that he was talking more to Cas. He was like a child not getting his way. He’d laugh a little at that if he didn’t know that the werewolf would get him back for it when the angel was gone. “Maybe because we-uh... I’d sum it down to the fact that we-uh... mated the other night,” his voice cracked a little as he said ‘mated’.

“Mated? You created an unbreakable connection to a Lycan you’ve only recently met?” his eyes were wide, and he sounded more than incredulous.

“Dude, it’s been over a month and a couple of weeks,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone and crossed his arms, getting pissed off with his attitude. Really? If this was how Cas was acting, what would Sam think?

“Yes, I’m aware! I’m aware that you’ve made a considerably special bond with a creature that can’t be broken and you’re now unable to leave him. Was this what you planned?” the last part was directed at Derek and he just growled, his eyes flashing blue at him. “And you’ve killed an innocent?!” the angel seemed angry at that... wait, what? How did... how did Cas know when Dean had no idea?

“Back off!” he growled and he could hear the underlining snarl of his wolf. The hunter stayed quiet for a few seconds, watching it play out for a bit and he could feel the solid tension in the air. This was seriously pissing him off.

“Both of you, shut the hell up!” he yelled, his tone turning into a low snarl and glanced between them, both of them staring back in surprise of stun. He needed some air, he needed to get away from these two before he felt like shoot them or tearing their damn heads off. “You!” he pointed to Derek. “Cool it! And you,” he pointed at Cas. “Don’t assume or accuse or whatever when you don’t know what happened!” he growled and stepped back, thinking about his tunnel. “ _I need air,_ ” he barked and jumped out of his clothes in his wolf form and turned away, leaving the two staring at him as he left the loft. The Preserve, or Peters... hell, even that mouthy kids’ house... he was hard on the kid, but that was only because he was so damn hyper and talkative.

He could still catch the scents, faint and lingering. He started in a fast jog toward the town, heading for the kids house. Yeah, he’d suggested the woods or Peters, but the forest creeped him out and he was more than sure that the wolf’s house would smell of Peter and Argent sex. He’d caught the scent of the hunter when he showed up, it was almost overwhelming and it surprised him that no one had said anything, unless they already knew.

\--------------------

So Dean was gone, he left his loft for a while to cool down, and he was... he felt a little calmer than he did because the emotion that came off him had hit Derek and that fuelled his attitude and his own negative emotions. If the hunter was angry, he was angry, if he was upset, he was upset. He thought that maybe it was a part of the bond or connection or something. He’d never actually felt like that, like he as following someone else’s emotion... well, no, he’d been like that with his mother, the whole pack had been like that. Her emotion was the pack’s emotion. Did that mean that... Dean was like his... uh... his Alpha? But in a relationship sense? Derek was the dominant, but was the Dean the one that lead during intimacy? He’d initiated the mating, and what they did earlier. Maybe he was.

“I apologize. I hadn’t thought that- I hadn’t realized that I’d become emotional at seeing him. Over time of not seeing him, I may have had a slight irritation that needed to be relieved,” he... he over explained himself. He was really descriptive.

“Yeah, sorry too. I got possessive,” he said back and crossed his arms over his chest. Were they... were they supposed to talk now? Dean had ran off after getting pissed and yelling at them, so it was just them left. Derek was sure that the other wolf would still be angry at them, so he was deciding against going to find him.

“I’d like to ask you something,” his attention snapped back to the angel, his eyebrows raised in question. “Was he aware? Did he know the ser severity about being mated? Did he take it seriously?” he rushed out, like he wanted to really know if Dean knew what they did and how important it all was. He just nodded and stepped back to lean back on the arm of the sofa.

“He was serious. He asked a few questions, about my knot, about the difference between sex and mating for a werewolf. I’m more than sure he took it all to heart and was completely serious about it all,” he watched him, clearing his throat a little. It felt awkward talking to him about his knot and sex, even if it was only the word he mentioned.

“Thank you,” he smiled and just stared at him... that was it, he just stared.

\--------------------

After a couple of wrong turns after his nose sense went all weird, he’d managed to make it to the kids’ house. He was lurking in the front garden next to his jeep and sat there, staring up at the house because he didn’t know what to do. He could’ve scratched at his front door, but he might not have heard him, he could’ve ran around to the back garden and barked at the house... he could break some glass from a window, but he was more than sure the kid would hate him for that and he vaguely remembered him mention at some point that his dad was the Sheriff. Yeah... he didn’t want to end up in a dog pound just yet.

Barking in his backyard sounded like a more sensible idea.

He ran around the other side of the jeep and jumped over the poor excuse for a fence, landing pretty easily in the grass. Dean looked around the garden before he turned to stare at the backdoor and windows. He saw a light on in the house, the only one on. That must’ve been the kids’ room.

\--------------------

Stiles furrowed his brow at the sound of barking outside, loud, deep and rough. It sounded like a big dog. Did the neighbours get a new one or something? How was he supposed to do his damn homework if it kept barking? ADHD wasn’t a damn joke. He could barely concentrate on one thing at a time, and homework and dog barking wasn’t something he could work with dammit!

He tried, he put his pen to paper and tried working on his damn math, finding it pretty easy until the barking started again. He roughly put his pen down and stared at his computer screen, glaring at his reflection and whatever was on his screen. He huffed and stood up, nearly knocking his chair over before making his way to the window. He shoved it open and leaned out.

“Hey!” he yelled and stared at the neighbours garden... nothing. He turned to the other one on his left, nothing... he stared down into his own, seeing a wolf staring up at him. Two shades of brown with big eyes and smooth looking fur. Very, _very_ familiar... Haha, pun now intended. “Dean?” it barked at him and sat down, like he was waiting. “Uh... I’ll be down in a sec,” he cracked out and closed his window, instantly jogging towards his door and down stairs to let the wolf in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 chapters, wow. Did't think this would keep going after so long. I thought I'd finish at 20 or something. I didn't actually plan for it to be this long :)


	26. Conversation Wolf

Dean trotted up the stairs behind the kid, following him to his room. He nearly laughed when he first let him in. His face was a picture and he gaped like a fish, his eyes wide, his jaw was on the floor and he just looked at him like he had two heads. It was pretty funny.

As soon as they reached his room the door was shoved open and the hunter strode in, instantly moving to the big gamer chair next to his bed and he jumped up and curled up on it, his body turned to face into the centre of the room so he could see Stiles. Who was still staring at him, but from his pc chair and he didn't look as shocked anymore.

"Are-uh... are you gonna turn into a human so we can talk? Or are you just gonna hang out in my room like that?" he asked, his head nodding to him as he was gestured at. Dean gave a huff and got up, jumping back off onto the floor and then started thinking about that tunnel. It was a lot easier than before, it was like he was starting to put it on autopilot and he just turned.

He nearly burst out laughing when the kid started to freak out, his eyes going wide with 'oh my god' being yelled, nearly deafening. He was quickly walking out of the room, looking red in the face, like he was flustered. Dean was standing, butt naked with a smirk on his face. He had a feeling the kid would react like that.

“What’re you... seven? Never seen a grown man’s body before?” he said loud enough for him to hear and quickly heard a shaky ‘shut your face’ as a retort. The kid came back in, but with a hand covering his eyes. Seriously, the kid was an innocent prune. He held out a pair of baggy shorts and Dean appreciatedly grabbed them and put them on, sitting back down once he was done and the kid finally looked at him, now sitting in his own seat.

“So... what? You and sourwolf have a falling out?” sourwolf?

“Nah, more like an Angel cockblocked us and the two were growling at each other, pissed me off so I left to get some air,” he explained and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back into the chair and got comfortable. Cas didn’t actually growl, but it was basically the same as saying they argued a little.

“An... angel cockblocked you...” he sounded a little sceptical and confused at that and just stared at him with a raised brow. Guess he’d have to explain that one to him. Did he tell the pack about Cas? No, just Derek.

“Me and Sam have a few friends, a good few of them are supernatural. We have an angel on our side named Castiel. He’s a pain in the ass, shows up at the wrong times and usually says something wrong without even knowing... he showed up when me and Derek were getting a little physical,” he smirked a noticed the strange look on the kids face. He knew that look and he nearly scoffed. The kid was totally thinking something dirty or steamy. His eyes were distracted and his mouth was a tiny bit open and he looked more than a little bit flustered.

And then he cleared his throat, breaking him from his daydreaming.

“So why ain’t with your friends? It’s not even late afternoon yet,” he pointed out and his response was a sigh.

“Scott ditched me to sort out a date with Kira, Malia’s avoiding me, Liam’s hanging with Brett and Mason, Lydia’s getting her nails done again,” he shook his head and pulled one leg up onto his chair. “So I figured I’d get my homework done and watch some porn,” Dean huffed a laugh at that.

“Good choice... the porn I mean,” he joked. “Hell, if you get your homework done while I’m still here, I’ll show you one of the best sites for kinky shit,” he smirked and saw the little peek of interest hit the kid.

“You watch porn?” he asked with a chuckle, an amused smile on his lips.

“What? Gets boring when you’re stuck in a motel room alone and the only company you have is your brother,” he shrugged with a grin.

\--------------------

“He likes pie that much?” Derek smiled.

“Yes, he’s said before, that pie is the second greatest thing that was created, after his car,” the angel seemed almost serious as he said it. Pie must’ve been like the gods to the hunter or something. Though, Derek agreed that certain types of pie were amazing and melted in your mouth. He’d have to remember that if he somehow pissed Dean off at some point.

“What car does he have?” he asked, a little curious as to know what car he had that could beat the man’s love for pie.

“Uh... 67 Chevrolet Impala,” he grinned, like he was happy he got it right on the first try. Derek’s eyes were wide when he registered the car. He loved old cars and he remembered that he had a really big thing for the old Chevy’s when he was a kid. His grandfather owned an old Camaro and that was where his obsession for Chevy’s started. He’d read up and researched and even tried drawing the cars to pin them to his wall. He wasn’t that bad and art, but they just barely managed to be good enough to stick around his room.

Laura was the one that chose to get the new Camaro, but he nearly had a tantrum about the make and she gave in. They made a deal that he chose the make and she chose the car. He chose Chevy and she chose Camaro.

“Nearly fifty years old and it still runs? He must’ve taken good care of it,” he said with a smile. He was getting a little excited about the car and it made him feel more... informed? It was like he was learning more about Dean and it made him happy. They barely knew that much about each other and they still liked each other enough to mate, and now that he was learning more about the man he loved, he was feeling like he was falling all over again.

“He calls it his ‘baby’. And yes, he takes better care of the car than he does himself,” he seemed to grimace there, like he didn’t like the thought that he took more care of something than he did with himself. Derek didn’t like it either now he though on it. Yeah, it was good to take time to look after an amazing car, but his own health came before that.

\--------------------

“Seriously?! No way! You have to be kidding here man!” Stiles barked a huge laugh. Dean was beaming and laughing too. Why hadn’t he hung out with this kid before? He was a great laugh to be around, was pretty funny, sarcastic, mouthy, and he came out with awesome and funny stories from what’s happened in the pack and before the supernatural stuff. He learned a lot of other things too, like where it all started and how Scott was turned.

Apparently Scott was bitten and turned by Peter and became something called a true alpha not that long ago. This Jackson kid was bitten by Derek after he killed his uncle the first time and became alpha. The kid didn’t turn into a wolf, but instead a Kanima. He vaguely remembered something being called that in his dads’ journal. The kid told him Matt, a kid that was controlling the Kanima and that was how Scott’s mother got involved, and then about the old guy named Gerard. He actually recognized the name Gerard Argent, he’d heard it before, but he had no idea where. He told him about the alpha pack, about the Darach, about the Nogitsune. He got a little upset around that part, but Dean stayed quiet and listened, only talking when he needed and wanted to comfort him. He seriously blamed himself for everything that happened with that.

They were now talking about what Dean smelled back in the loft, with the scent that surrounded Chris Argent, he was more than sure that they were together or had a sex relationship. Seriously, the scent of sex and Peter just drowned the guy. If the others noticed they never said anything, none of the humans knew so it may have only just started.

“I’m not kidding kid. Yeah, I’m new to whole sniffing and hearing and stuff, but it smelt like he was doused in Peter and sex. And they only just saw each other the other night, so it must’ve been then,” he laughed and the kid nearly doubled over in his chair.

“Oh man, this is so juicy! I so have blackmail material now!” he wiped his eyes and tried to breathe, taking long breaths as he tried to calm down. “Oh so good,” he wheezed. “Www, okay. I’m calm. So...” he trailed off. They actually ran out of things to talk about, he’d told him a few things, like when they were on the road he and Sam would prank each other and start a massive prank war. Stiles said that sometimes happened between him and Scott. They were like a mini or younger version of them and he had to laugh at that.

“What time’s it?” he asked, wanting to know he’d stayed too long. The kid should be working and he basically forced his way into his house and stopped him from doing that.

“Ah... half eight,” wow, okay yeah, a couple of hours. Time flies. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the kid, moving him a little so he could get on his pc. He started typing and instantly, a porn site showed up.

“You’re welcome,” he winked and backed off, changing on the spot into his wolf form. It was time he went back to Derek. He was... weirdly... in the mood to cuddle. Why cuddle? Who the hell knows.

“Oh man, that looks ho- Jesus Christ!” the kid jumped as he turned back to see Dean standing there as a wolf. Was his transformations that quiet? “Dude, nearly gave me a heart attack,” he breathed and gradually stood up, seeming to notice that he was going to leave. “Whelp, it was nice having you over, I had fun,” he smiled. Stiles opened his bed room door and Dean walked around the banister and down the stairs, rounding the bottom to go for the backdoor.

“ _See ya Stiles, had a good time,_ ” he barked to him as the door opened to the darkening outside.

“Yeah, ‘cause I understood that completely,” he laughed and Dean trotted out, hearing the door close behind him. He jumped the fence and made his way back to the loft, keeping his senses on alert and on guard. Who knew what else could be in this town, other than a certain cat that instantly started following him just as he left the kids house.

“ _Good evening Fido,_ ” the cat purred to him.

“ _You’re stalkin’ me now?_ ” he asked, only giving Oscar a quick glance to show he acknowledged him.

“ _That anyway to say hey to your teacher?_ ” he mocked and skipped closer, now walking at his side. There were only a small handful of people out and he could see that a few gave them a weird look.

“ _Does that mean I got detention?_ ” he joked back. He actually noticed that after spending that whole day of training with him he got used to his annoying attitude, it sounded a lot like Balthazar’s. He was waiting for a comment about his car or the titanic now. ( _Reference_ )

“ _Depends, have you been a good noodle?_ ”

“ _These jokes are getting old,_ ” he cut in with a sigh and straighten up a little to look at the cat. “ _Why’re you following me?_ ”

“ _To see your progress,_ ” he answered easily and jumped up onto a wooden fence, walking along it as they made their way down the street.

“ _Progress?_ ” he asked. Does that mean that the cat’s been following him from the start? Like from right after the training?

“ _Yup, you’re doin’ good. You’ve got a good handle on transforming. Now it’s just teaching you to keep your clothes on when you change,_ ” he teased with the last part. He said before that he didn’t know why his clothes kept coming off, maybe he picked it up because of Derek. Could he keep his clothes on when changing? Maybe Portia could help. He may give her a call.

“ _So, you really don’t know why I keep ending up naked?_ ” they turned a corner and they weren’t that far from the loft now.

“ _Not a clue, you’re just weird. I’ve never met a familiar that can’t keep their clothes on... well... except for Molly Ashmer, a fox, but she’s total whore,_ ” he seemed pretty disinterested in that girl and Dean just laughed. He would’ve made a comment about giving him her number, but that changed in the last few days. He had Derek now and he was happy with him.

Derek said that he would leave with him, but that would mean that he’d either have to hunt with them or stay at the bunker while they were out working. Did the guy even know the details of what they do? Would he hunt with them? He’d be pretty good at it if he joined them, his senses were a lot better than his and his power and strength, and his ability to take pain. He’d make one hell of a hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26 chapters and it's still going!! Whoooooooo! Hope you liked it :)


	27. Relationship Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more filler than anything, but it's sweet and nice.

Derek looked up from the book in his hands when Dean threw open the loft door, completely naked and not seeming bothered at all that he was walking around without anything on. It was like he was used to it now, like he didn’t even notice it anymore. He should really talk to him about it, what if someone was here or did that out in public?

“Hey,” the hunter said as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He moved closer, grabbing his folded pjay pants that Derek put on the arm of the sofa further away from him. He slipped into them and got closer again.

“Hey,” he was tempted to ask him where he went, but that would’ve sounded a little possessive and he didn’t want to seem like he was that bad. “Didn’t think you were coming back tonight,” he smirked slightly and opened his arms and legs as Dean moved to lie down the centre of his body. It was like he was trying to cuddle with him and it was adorable. He knew that if he said that outloud he’d be shot.

“Didn’t realize the time,” he muffled into his shoulder. Derek gave a hidden smile and wrapped his arms and legs around the hunters’ tired body, going back to reading his book since it looked like the other wolf would be falling asleep soon. His eyes were closed and he looked relaxed and comfortable lying across him.

He kissed just above his temple where his hair was, since it was the only place he could really reach, and got comfy himself, starting to read his book again.

\--------------------

“Oh my god! Cas, really?!” Sam jumped, nearly swerving the car when the angel showed up in the passenger side, just appearing out of nothing. He was nervy and jumpy since he had that call with Dean. His mind was all over the place, thinking about him being safe, the pack he said he was with, this Derek guy that was looking after him, the part where he said that witch changed him, the Familiar thing. He didn’t know what to think or do. As soon as the call had ended Sam packed up everything and was heading to Beacon Hills.

“I apologize,” he said as a greeting and looked ahead, to the road. It was dark, since it was night, and Sam thought that he should stop and get some sleep, he’d be rested and ready to get going in the morning. He wanted to see Dean as soon as possible, but if he was tired it meant that he’d be even more edgy and way to guarded around the pack. He needed to think straight, and that meant sleep.

“It’s okay... um... How is he?” Sam asked, glancing over to him. He really didn't know what he was expecting. Obviously Dean was different, but he didn't know 'how' different. He said the witch changed him and he was hoping it was temporary spell, like it wouldn't last long.

"He seemed okay, physically. He didn't stay long as me and Derek, the werewolf, started off badly. We were equally protective of him, but Derek had more of a possessive feel to him. He clearly cared for him," Sam furrowed his brow at that. A werewolf caring for a Winchester was really odd, weird. And it was Dean, so it made it even weirder. His brother was the more dangerous one out of them so it made it hard for anyone supernatural to get that close. So, why would he let a werewolf that close? To the point that he cared for him... and he was possessive of Dean?

\---------- Cas

Derek had asked him not to explain anything to Sam of their relationship. He'd been hesitant of the idea, but the werewolf had said that it was Dean who had to tell him. He would take it better if it was his brother telling him. Castiel had accepted it. He was sure that Sam would be more than irked and angry with him or Derek if it was one of them who told him.

“Possessive? Cares? Cas, what’s going on there?” he had to think of something, otherwise Sam may get the wrong idea, which happens to be the right idea.

“Dean has... in his time of being in California, he has become a friend of the pack. He’s formed a stronger friendship with Derek, who he lives with, and who had cared for him when he had first arrived there. He’s helped him with his... Familiar predicament,” he tried to explain, waving his hand around a little when he couldn’t get a word or two.

“He’s helped him with it? Does that mean he’s human now?” he sounded lighter when he had questioned him, though he had no idea why. Yes, it would’ve been nice to have him human again, but Dean, in himself, seems like his normal self. He was only supernatural now, like him, like Derek.

“No, I mean that... he’s learned control and how to shift from human to wolf,” he clarified. “He’s able to transform at will,” he was rather confused as to why Sam seemed more fixated on Dean being a supernatural creature than he was to Dean being alive and well. He was hopeful that when they’d reunite the youngest Winchester would bypass his current state of mind and be happy that his brother was healthy and breathing.

He furrowed his brow as Sam seemed to degrade back to edgy and unhappy. Was Dean being human such massive thing? He was living, only seeming to be a supernatural creature during transformations. He was alive and that was all that mattered to Castiel. He wasn’t bothered at all that he was a Familiar. Dean was still Dean.

\--------------------

“Dude, seriously. It looks way kinky, we could try some of this when you get your ass back here,” he smirked over the cam on his desk. He was scrolling through the gay section on the porn site Dean brought up, looking at all the seriously R rated stuff. They even sold a few things. He nearly flew back in his seat when he saw the weird ass dildos for men.

“There any bondage?” Jackson asked, his voice clear as day over his knew camera/mic on his laptop.

“Cuffs, ropes, gags... ball-gags, blindfolds, dog collar and lead... Oh, there’s leather bondage gear here and damn! That looks hot,” he tilted his head a little to get a better view. The picture was slightly on the squif so it was weird to look at.

“Ball-gag, blindfold, dog collar and the leather gear, send me pictures,” that was a direct order and he could already imagine himself in a few of the things Jackson wanted him to take a picture of. The ball-gag and dog collar was really nice... the blindfold on its own would make him use his other senses, robbing him of sight. He’d have to focus on other senses, like smell, hearing... touch...

A shiver ran right up his spine at that and he cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the images as he saved the pictures and sent them.

“I know that look... what’re you thinking about?” he could hear the amusement and teasing in his tone.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he retorted, trying to compose himself as fast as possible.

“You _know_ what I’m talking about,” his voice deepened a little, getting rough and almost seductive. It made another shiver move through him. “That look... I’m pretty sure it means you thought about something dirty, something that’s turning you on,” he shifted a little in his seat, his thighs rubbing together. He wasn’t wrong, the idea ‘did’ get to him and he started feeling warmer when the thought of Jackson touching him came to mind. When he was in town, they messed about a little and did a few things that they couldn’t tell anyone else. Lydia knew, she found out when Stiles accidently left his underwear in Jackson’s room when he had to rush home. They wore different types of underwear so she knew instantly...

“What’s got you all hot and bothered, Stilinski?” Stiles looked at Jackson’s face in the top corner of his screen, just under his cam. The werewolf was staring at him, his eyes sharp and piercing. “C’mon, you can tell me,” he practically purred.

“... you,” he muttered, hating the little crack that came through in the one word.

“Louder,”

“...You,” he knew he was playing with him. He could hear him.

“I seriously can’t hear you,” he clearly-freaking-could.

“You!” he said firmer.

“How did I manage that?” he was smirking widely when he asked, his arms crossed and he was leaning forward on his desk, watching him.

“... I...” he trailed and looked away, glancing at anything, but that damn face on his screen. “ _Ithoughtofyoutouchingme_ ,” he rushed out in a speedy mumble, feeling his face heat up and hoping that he didn’t have to repea-

“Sorry, what was that?”... and he was supposed to be a werewolf with awesome hearing...

\--------------------

Dean groaned and pushed his face further into Derek’s chest when he jerked awake from the ear-splitting sound of the werewolf’s phone buzzing and vibrating over the bedside table. He hated the noise, he was tempted to toss the damn thing over the balcony outside. And then it stopped after Derek shifted to grab it.

“Hello...” he answered groggily, his voice sounding rough and deep and damn, if he wasn’t so tired, it would do things to him.

“Derek,” he said his name. Whoever it was mustn’t have known who they were talking to. “Yeah,” there was more shifting and he grunted irritably when he was gently nudged. “... Your brother,” was all he said. Seriously, what time was it? He almost growled tiredly when he grabbed it, pressing it to his ear while still half asleep on Derek.

“Sam?” he sounded more tired than he thought.

“ _Dean, hey. I’m here, sorry to call so early,_ ”

“Mmm, whatever. What time’s it?” he asked and furrowed his brow, his eyes still closed and he gave a yawn.

“ _Half 6?_ ” he groaned at that.

“Really man? Couldn’t have waited a couple more hours?” he shifted, turning onto his other side and moving the phone to the other ear. He leaned up onto his elbow and tiredly rubbed his eyes. Smirking again when he felt Derek cuddle up against him, his arm draping over his side and his hand smoothly and slowly running up and down his abdomen.

“ _I was hoping we could talk in private and wanted to give you a heads up,_ ” he actually sounded tired, like he didn’t get any sleep.

“Alright, give me about three hours and call, let me know what motel you’re at,” he yawned and gradually dropped back down to the bed, feeling himself slot into Derek’s chest. He was breathing softly against him and it made him shiver every time a warm puff or air hit his shoulder and neck.

“ _Okay, I’ll see you later, Dean,_ ”

“See ya, Sammy,” he hung up and dropped the phone to the bed, yawning again. He was awake now, and he knew he wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime soon. When he was awake, he was awake... great. What was he going to do for three hou- his features softened and his mouth opened in a small ‘o’ when Derek’s hand sunk lower, gently running over his soft dick and loosely gripping him.

“Gonna give me a good morning?” he teased, referring to the hand starting a slow stroke. It’d definitely be a great morning if it started with a seed-spray, or maybe a blowjob.

“Good morning...” they shifted, Derek moving so he was leaning over him on all fours with his hand still stroking him. “Good afternoon,” he leaned down, ghosting over him with heated breaths and moistening lips against his own. “Good evening,” he gently kissed him, their bodies slowly lining up and resting against each other when the wolf lowered. “Good night...”

“You’re a modern-day Romeo, huh,” Dean breathed out, dropping his head back with a hum when the werewolf lowered his lips to kiss at his jawline, slowly moving alone it until he reached his ear and then ran his tongue flat down his neck.

“That makes you my Juliet,” he chuckled against the crook of his neck. He was about to take back the Romeo comment when the grip on him tightened as it stopped at the head of his dick, enclosing the mushroom-top in a heated, solid case. He gasped and tensed under him, his body rigid for a few seconds.

\--------------------

“You have any idea what time it is?” Stiles groaned over the phone.

“ _Yeah, it’s early. Like half 6-ish, quarter to 7,_ ” Jackson sounded amused. “ _Thought I’d wake you up for school before I get going,_ ” that was a new thing. He couldn’t remember him ever doing that, even when he was living in Beacon Hills, and he’d slept over at his place. He’d just leave him there to make it look like they weren’t together. He just made himself his alarm clock. Stiles’s didn’t go off for another half hour.

“Since when did you care if I was late for school?” he leaned up onto his elbow and rubbed his eyes.

“ _I don’t,_ ” he heard a door click in the background, probably Jackson either leaving his room or leaving the house.

“Then why’d you wake me?” he smiled a little. It felt... nice having his wake up call be the werewolf. It made him feel sort of warm, made him feel like Jackson cared, which was weird since he was the guy that used to piss him the hell off and treat him like the shit on his shoe. But when Jackson started to randomly Skype him and a few others in the pack, they got a little closer, to acquaintances, to friends. And that escalated completely when he joking asked Stiles to strip to boxers on private cam. It was meant to be a funny joke or challenging tease, but he did it and Jackson did in return... he didn’t actually notice the wolf jacking one until he sat in his seat and noticed his arm tensing and pumping just off screen.

“ _Thought I’d save you from getting detention with Harris,_ ” that was a total excuse, but he was grateful. His dad said he’d take his car if he was stuck with the teacher during break and after school again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while, but here's another chapter. Not a lot happening, but I hope you like it.


	28. Pack Wolf

Derek could feel the possessive side of him trying to break out when Dean got out of the car and made his way towards the door number his brother gave him. He felt like growling and jumping out to join him, even when he knew that the other Winchester wanted to talk alone and the Familiar agreed to it. He felt... apprehensive and anxious now that the brother was there. And he didn’t know how or why he felt that way. They were brothers, they were safe with each other and they trusted each other. Derek felt the same when he was with Laura when they’d left town. Their trust grew when they left together. He had to trust her and rely on her more.

He sighed and looked back to the road, revving the engine before heading off. Before they left the loft Derek called Scott to say that he was dropping Dean off at his brother motel, so the place would be empty and that they could talk there, him and the pack. He needed o get it over with and he knew that Dean would be hanging with his brother for most of the day to update him and tell him about the Familiar stuff. That gave him the day to talk with the pack.

He knew they were going to have a few disagreements about it, saying stuff like, he shouldn’t, or why’d you want to leave with him. But he’d made up his mind after he mated with him. The bond they’d created, that mate bond. It was a special, sacred thing and he wanted to be close with the hunter. He knew that he fell fast for him. That was one of his bad attributes. He fell fast and most of the time it ended badly. Examples, Paige, Kate, and Jennifer. He loved Paige to the point that he’d stupidly let Peter talk to an Alpha to bite her, not thinking on the consequence that the bite wouldn’t take, and then he had to kill her. Kate... he didn’t even need to explain that... or the Jennifer crap.

Dean seemed to be the only real thing. He was a hunter, but he wasn’t like Kate, or Chris. He had a code all of his own, he protected the innocent, killed the guilty, hell he even had supernatural friends. How many hunters could say that? He wouldn’t be surprised if the Winchester’s knew a couple of werewolves other than this pack.

He felt so real to Derek, the bond they’d made felt strong, so strong that he felt tugging on his heart whenever they were apart. He knew it was the mating bond, telling him that they weren’t together. It was pulling on him to go to him, to find him. Derek had realized that ‘that’ was the reason his parent’s were usually together when they were alive. The pull brought on a sensation of ‘lost’, ‘alone’. It made him feel lonely that Dean wasn’t with him. It was strong, he felt a little guarded and tense now that he was on his own.

\----------

Derek didn’t have to wait long at the loft. As soon as the school day was out the pack started to gather and group up in the livingroom part of his building, most of them sitting and staring at him with frowns and expression he could’ve cared less about. He was adamant on leaving with Dean if the hunter didn’t stay in Beacon Hills. That was one of the down sides about the bond. One couldn’t leave the other. He felt sort of bad about it now that he thought on it. He didn’t tell Dean that and he didn’t think that the hunter would have to leave eventually. Derek didn’t give him the choice to be bonded. He just told him that mating was an incredibly special thing.

It was selfish of him, even if he completely forgot about that part.

“You need to talk to us,” Scott started softly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He’d been completely silent and guarded since they got there.

“Yeah, like... what got you to suddenly decide that you’d leave with Dean?” Stiles jumped in, seeming a little anxious. Like he’d thought before. He fell fast for him, he loved Dean. And... he needed to leave Beacon Hills, he’d been thinking on it for a couple of weeks, he just never got the courage or time to tell the pack. The town was nothing but bad memories for him. It made him decide faster and that thought just made him want to leave, start a new, even if it meant he was hunting with two legendary hunters. This town was behind him now.

Derek sighed deeply and sat straighter, finally deciding to tell them.

“I was planning on leaving a while ago. I just never brought it up,” he glanced up to face the group, glancing through them until he landed on Scott.

“Planning on leaving? Why?” Liam got his attention, seeming sad. He had a sad expression, like he didn’t want to see him leave.

“A few reasons,” he supplied. “This town...” he started to slowly shake his head. “...isn’t my home anymore, my entire family died here. And everyone keeps trying to get it through that it wasn’t my fault, but... I can’t shake it,”

“We’ll get passed it, we’ll help you!” Scott said firmly and Derek just shook his head again.

“No, we won’t. I’ll never be able to get passed it, I’m ten years too late. The only way I’d get passed it is if I forgot about them... I don’t want to forget about my family...” he cleared his throat, wanting to change the subject. “Another reason is Dean. When we mated, we created a bond, a strong one. I’m pretty sure that this bond can only be made by two ‘born’ supernatural creatures-,”

“But Dean wasn’t born a Familiar,” Kira chimed in, taking her seat next to Scott. “He was turned into one,”

“I think the Witch’s spell changed his body to think he was ‘born’ that way, born a Familiar,” he explained, noting the curious and confused expressions. “Like... his body thinks he was born that way because the Witch’s spell made him that way. Mentally, he knows he was hit by a spell, but his body doesn’t,”

“Ah, okay. I get it. So if Scott mated with Kira, they’d have that bond you’re talking about, but if he’d mated with Allison, there wouldn’t be one because she wasn’t a supernatural,” Malia nodded, seeming to understand completely... and noting the little twitch in Scott’s emotion when Allison was brought up. It was still a nasty and early wound to poke at.

“Well... no Scott wasn’t born a werewolf, if he was, then yeah, anyway. The bond is strong, too strong for us to be apart for a long period of time. It’s bringing me down right now because he’s not here at the moment. I’m feeling like I’m missing something, but I’ve got this pulling on my chest, like it’s directing me to where he is. I’m pretty sure Dean’s having it too,” why wouldn’t he? The bond goes both ways so he’d be feeling like Derek does too.

“Hang on, so...” Mason brought his hands up, shaking them to stop everyone from talking. “This bond thing... it ties two people together through sex...” Derek nodded at him to confirm. It could probably be done a few other ways, but the kid was asking about the sex side of it. “Liam, you need to talk to Brett,” he suddenly turned to the youngest wolf, everyone snapping to look at the kid who stood there awkwardly.

“Whoa, what?!” Scott stood up, staring at his beta.

“I... uh...” he leaned from leg to leg, looking really out of place and a little scared. This was where Derek stood up and walked over to the kid, grabbing him by the arm and taking him to the bedroom side of his loft and behind the wall. He knew Scott followed close behind while everyone stayed where they were, whispering and giggles coming from Lydia and Kira.

“Has he knotted you?” Derek asked him directly, staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“N-no! He didn’t!” he freaked and frantically looked between his alpha and the Hale.

“What’s a knot?” he had to stop himself from face palming right there.

“Didn’t Stiles tell you about it? He said Malia told him and he searched...” he deadpanned and raised a brow at the wolf.

“No, and I didn’t get to ask last time,” Scott replied with a shrug.

“Okay, born were-animals have this thing called a knot, just like dogs, wolves, cats, it’s a small lump at the base of our dicks that swell and increase during sex. It’s the thing that holds the other there for about half hour, it swells just inside the ring to keep them there. For us, it lets out this... different fluid during mating that glues itself to the other person’s insides, making them yours, that fluid is the bond. Dean’s my mate because it’s what I did with him. Other were-creatures will leave them alone because they can smell it. Now...” he turned to Liam, staring at him again. “Did Brett knot you?”

“N-no! He just explained things about it and showed it to me... when he was hard it was like the size of a baseball. He let me look at it and touch it, but that was it,” he rushed out, still seeming really worried. “When we... you know... had sex, he didn’t put it inside when it grew,” his heartbeat hadn’t skipped at all, it was just fast from concern. He wasn’t lying.

“Okay, good,” Derek breathed out, patting the kid on the shoulder.

“Whoa! Not good! Why didn’t you tell me? Is that why you’ve been wearing strong deodorant recently?” why was he so caught up with it? Yeah, he was his beta, but he didn’t have to tell him everything. Derek never told his family when he was dat-... he’s stopping that train of thought right there...

“Yeah... I... I wanted to see if we were serious before telling anyone, especially the pack,” Derek caught a bit of sadness in his emotion, like he was upset that he hadn’t told him or that Scott would be mad or something.

“It’s good to make sure before telling people,” he nodded and turned to Scott with an easily noticeable frown when he looked back like he was about to protest. The alpha was being too protective of him. Sex was a normal thing, even when it was too guys. Derek and Dean were an example.

“Can we-uh... are we done?” Liam asked timidly, twiddling his fingers.

“No-,”

“Yeah,” Derek cut Scott off and stepped out of the way for the kid to walk back to the group. He glanced back to the other wolf and noticed the irritated look, giving him his own glare.

“I wasn’t done!” he hissed. Derek knew what would’ve happened if he kept Liam there and let the other talk. He would’ve treated him like a kid, he’d act like his father and tell him to be careful and all that crap.

“You’re not his damn caretaker! You’re his alpha! Not his dad! Be supportive!” he clipped the side of Scott’s head, hearing the slight slap of the contact. With that Derek walked back to the pack, seeing the hidden smile on Liam’s face and the wince look on Mason’s. He could hear the faint growl behind him, knowing he probably just pissed Scott off for a few minutes.

“Any other reasons? Or is it just your family and Dean?” Malia thankfully asked, breaking the silence that spread the room as everyone got back to their original places.

“No-uh... there’s another. It’s... There’s no Hale alpha anymore,”

“Way to state the obvious,” Stiles said with sarcasm. Derek just stared at him, giving him an unimpressed expression.

“The Hale’s were the guardians of Beacon Hills for centuries. That’s why our pack was so big. The entire family lived in that house. The Hale’s always had an alpha that protected the town. There isn’t one anymore. That power was on me when I was the alpha, I used the same power to save my sister, meaning there will never be another Hale alpha unless me or Cora kill a different alpha,” he tried to explain as easily as possible.

“And? Why is this a reason you’re leavin?” Lydia finally spoke up.

“This town has had a ‘Hale Alpha’ through every generation, but the only Hale’s left aren’t alphas. Scott’s the only alpha, making him the town’s protector by default. Beacon Hills belongs to the McCall pack now, meaning I’m not needed,” he felt relaxed when he finally said it, like something was lifted from his shoulders.

“Dude, you’re a part of the pack, we ‘do’ need you,” Stiles frowned at him, but Derek shook his head at him.

“Stiles, you haven’t needed me since we took care of the Alphas, the Durach and Kate. Plus, I never said I was a part of your pack, you assumed,” he supplied with a shrug.

“So, that’s it? You’re just going to leave?” Scott stood up, furrowing his brows at him. Derek stood up with him.

“Yeah, when Dean goes, I go. It’s as simple as that,” he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him, not breaking eye contact. That would show that he was submissive, and he was anything but with this pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 chapters and we're nearing the end, maybe another three? four?


	29. Realization Wolf

Dean was more than a little hesitant when he finally reached the motel room his brother was in. He could easily hear him on the other side, tapping away at his laptop and grabbing a cup he assumed was coffee. His breathing was calm, composed. He knew that his heart would skip when he’d knock. It was the downside to being hunters, always on head, always ready, and instantly on guard when a door was knocked.

He gently rubbed his fingers against the centre of his chest, feeling something weird, like a tugging sensation. It wasn’t the time to think about it though. He needed to talk to Sammy. He reached his hand up and knocked loud enough on the door with his knuckles, hearing a heart skip and breathing quicken. Dean tuned his senses down, wanting seem at least a little human while he was there.

The door was instantly swung open, and he knew he must’ve checked through the door hole first, otherwise he’d be dead if it wasn’t his brother standing outside.

“Hey, Sammy,” he smiled and was pulled into an awkward hug, Dean gradually holding his arms out and patting a shoulder blade.

“Dude, I... I-,”

“Inside,” was all the older brother responded with.

\----------

From awkward hugs to awkward silences, Dean sat there, being stared at with calculating eyes and he could faintly smell the weird range of emotion on him. He was on guard, he was more guarded around Dean than he was when Crowley was around, and he felt more than a little insulted by that. He was his brother for shits sake. All that changed was ‘what’ he was, he was still Dean. Hell, even Cas took it better.

“Dude, you’re being more of a mute than James Earl Jones in his time,” he sighed, referring back to a pop-culture reference. “Say something, man,”

“What ‘is’ there to say? That this is okay? That I’m happy you’re fine? You’re not fine, you’re a Familiar now... a Wolf Familiar that’s been hanging out with a werewolf pack!” he exclaimed almost incredulously. Dean dropped his expression to a scowl and stared at him.

“Yeah, I’m a Familiar now, I can’t change that, only the witch that Voodoo’d me can, but she’s gone. I’m stuck like this, but I’m still Dean. I’m still a hunter, I’m still your brother and I sure as hell, still am a damn Winchester,” he almost growled. He was actually starting to think that maybe this was a bad idea and that he should’ve just left his brother alone, left a voice mail for him or something.

“How can you say you’re still a hunter? That’ll be like hunting your own kind!”

“I didn’t ask to be changed into a damn supernatural, Sam! This was forced on me! I didn’t get a damn choice! What if this happened to you?! You’d still hunt with me! You’d still be my little brother!” he knew what he was about to say would be a low blow, but... “I put up with your demon blood drinking all those years ago, you can put up with me being a damn Familiar...” he stopped and leaned back against the wall, staring his brother down like he was scolding him.

“I was able to stop drinking demon blood... you won’t be able to stop being a supernatural creature. Your whole body changed to adjust, your genetics, your inner cells, you’re not human anymore,” he sounded solemn and sad when he said it, his voice quiet and a little hurt.

“Since when were we human, Sammy,” his voice and expression softened. “We passed that line when we started making deals with demons and came back from the dead,”

“... Touché,” Sam smiled sadly. It was like they were having a huge dose of reality and what was normal for the Winchesters.

“Listen, Sam... We were pretty dark and guarded at first when we found out that Garth was turned into a werewolf, we didn’t know if we shoulda trusted him or not. Eventually we did an-,”

“There’s a difference between Garth and you, Dean-,” the younger brother cut him off only to be cut off himself.

“Let me finish!” he pointed a finger at him, like he was treating him like a child, Sam even huffed like one and crossed his arms. “We trusted him after a while, he still helps us out a few times when we really need him. He’s still Garth, still the nerdy, dorky little guy that’s like the creepy-ass cousin that I’ve never wanted,” he scoffed a little, seeing the smirk growing on his brothers’ face. “The only thing that’s different about him, is that he’s furry every full moon now, but he has control because his werewolf girlfriend taught him,”

“You going anywhere with this?”

“Yeah... there’s a familiar in town, a cat. He taught me how to control it, how to shift. Familiars aren’t aggressive by nature or dangerous unless you piss them off, so I won’t lose control in that department. What I’m trying to get at... is that we trusted Garth after he turned, after he showed us and got us on his side. He’s not a danger, neither am I. He’s a supernatural creature now, but he’s still our Garth. I’m a supernatural creature now and I’m still your brother,” was this supposed to be a lecture or a speech?

“...” Sam huffed and slumped in his chair, looking away for a few seconds and rubbing at his temples, nose and chin. “Are you sure we can’t change this?” he finally looked at him.

“More than sure. You can ask Tynichia if you want, but she’s hard to handle,” he grinned and laughed a little, remembering his last encounter with her. He liked her, she was awesome, and hey, he can show her what he looks like now.

“Tynichia?” Sam questioned, looking a little lost.

“From what Derek said, she’s a witch that lost her powers ages ago and her cat’s the familiar that helped me out, along with Derek,” he moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

“I gotta ask... who’s Derek? How close are you guys?” his crossed arms tightened and he straightened up a little in his seat. Dean cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together after leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

“He’s... the guy I’ve been living with,” he started with a little crack in his voice. Would he have to tell him about their relationship? The mating? Probably... “We’re pretty close,”

“What happened? After I shot you? ... Which I’m really sorry about. I really had no idea you were the wolf, I just acted on instinct and pulled the trigger,” he bit his bottom lip and leaned forward in the chair, sitting in the same position Dean was in.

“After you shot me, I made a run for it and ended up here. I passed out just outside of a hospital, but when I woke up I was in a vet’s clinic, in a cage. The doc checked me out a couple of times, changed the bandage and stuff. A couple of days after, a kid came in, the docs assistant. He was about to help when I said something... in my wolf form, the kid sort of heard what I said and freaked out. Bitten werewolves in this town can’t understand me as well as born ones can, that’s where Derek came in,” he tried to explain as easily as possible.

“So... this Derek’s a born werewolf?” Sam asked, seeming interested and intrigued now.

“Yeah. These werewolves are way different from the ones we usually hunt. They can change at will and the only dangerous ones are the ferals and Omegas,” he leaned back and slipped his jacket off, feeling the heat increase. He knew it was the fullmoons effect. It was that night, he’d be running around with Derek and maybe the rest of the pack in his wolf form.

“Multiple werewolf breeds,” Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Is it just wolves here?” he asked.

“No, there’s a lot more... Werewolves, Werecoyotes, Kitsunes, Banshees. Derek told me that they’ve had Kanimas, Durachs, Alpha packs, Nogitsunes, Human Wendigos, Werejaguars, Berserkers,” he tried recounting every monster the werewolf had told him. He thought he might’ve named them all. “This place is like a literal beacon for things that go bump in the night,”

“Is that why you came here?” seriously? They were back to his Familiar thing?

“No, I just ran in a random direction and showed up here,” he shrugged with slight irritation. “I had no idea there was anything here until that kid showed up and heard me talk. Derek’s been filling me in on a lot of things since we started to trust each other,”

“Dean, you’re like a broken record... who ‘is’ Derek? What is he to you? You keep talking about him and you said you trusted him, you don’t just say that, Dean. Not you,” the older brother huffed and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. He could still feel that weird tugging and it just felt like it was gradually getting tighter with every few minutes he was there. He was feeling more guarded and edgy now too and he was sure it was Sam. He was making him feel way more nervous than he should have.

“Derek Hale, he’s a werewolf I’ve been living with since he picked me up from the vets. He’s looked after me, cared for me, he changed the bandages I had from the gunshot and-... we’ve talked, a lot... about the past, about family, about enemies,” he swallowed the lump growing in his throat and started to go quiet as he continued. “I told him about mom, dad, you, Cas, Kevin... and he told about what happened to his family, how they all died and... we got close, seriously close and we trust each other...” he trailed off for a second, not looking Sam’s way. He actually noticed right there that he really _really_ liked Derek. How they trusted each other, how close they really were, how they cared and how he saw Derek, like really _saw_ him. Did he... did he really love him?

“Dude, you sound like you’re in love with this guy,” Sam laughed a little, sounding amused. Dean just sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds, opening them and then turning his head to look at Sammy before glancing away and clearing his throat. If that wasn’t a dead giveaway, he didn’t what was. “Dean?” his brother asked suspiciously.

“I... I-uh... _I think I might be_ ,” he rushed out and sniffed in through his nose, trying to hold himself, trying to control his urge to go back to Derek and tell him. He’d see him tonight. It could wait, it could, really. He could wait to tell him later.

“Dean, you... you’re serious? Like you really... _like_ this guy?”

“Not ‘like’ Sammy,” he muttered, hating how his voice cracked a little and how that pull just got a whole lot stronger... screw it! He couldn’t wait! “Sam, keys!” he held out his hand, nearly growling when he took too long to toss them to him.

“Why? What’s wrong?” he asked as he grabbed his jacket and Dean did the same, but tied the arms around d his waist, he didn’t want to wear it, he was still feeling too warm, and it would just get warmer with what he was thinking would happen when he told Derek.

“I need to tell him!” he shot back and jogged towards his baby, smiling as he ran his hand over his beauty and hopped in the driver’s side. He put the key in and turned it on, instantly gripping the wheel and feeling her purr under his touch.

“Seriously? Right now?!” Sam quickly jumped into the passenger side.

“Yeah, right now. I think this is the mate bond forcing me to find him and tell him-,”

“Mate bond!? You mated?! Like seriously mated! Sex and everything?” he sounded thoroughly shocked and his face said the same.

“Well... yeah, yeah we did,” he bit his lip and reversed out of the parking lot, heading around the corner and in the Loft’s direction. He knew how to get there from the motel, he sort of remembered the directions from when Derek dropped him off. And Dean had a pretty good idea from when he’d been running around in his other form. He had the jist of the towns’ layout. “Not giving you details, but he has a knot, like a wolf knot,”

“Oh my god! Too much info and that’s gonna give me nightmares! I don’t want images of my brother being knotted by some werewolf!” Dean actually felt the violent shiver Sam had through the seat.

“Haha, sorry,” he laughed and speed up a little to match the road speed limit.

\----------

Dean parked the car in a grinding halt next to the Camaro and shot out of his baby, closing the door and pocketing the keys as he ran to the stairs and started jogging up them, missing two steps each time. He didn’t know whether Sam was on his trail, hopefully not, he didn’t want him to see his big brother practically mouth-rape a werewolf.

Once he reached the top he ran towards the door and grabbed the big metal handle, dragging it open with some effort and located the wolf he was after, seeing him standing there with Scott, looking like they just had a dominance fight like he did with Argent. Derek was staring at him, his eyes a little wide, like he hadn’t expected him. Dean power walked towards him and grabbed his shirts collar, dragging him in to a rough, open mouthed, teeth clashing kiss.

He could feel the surprise from the few seconds it took for the wolf to respond and then they were kissing and biting at each other’s lips and tongue, completely forgetting about the crowd that was there. Dean sucked on his lip and actually growled, though he’d call it a purr, and Derek responded, properly growling, no purr, it was a possessive growl and his hands were holding tight to him around his shoulders and waist. They were chest to chest and the hunter reached up, his hands entangling in the werewolf’s hair.

Derek gently unlocked their lips, they were panting and Derek rested his head against Dean’s. _Say it... freaking say it._ He growled inwardly at himself.

“What was that for?” the wolf asked a little breathlessly.

“I love you,” Dean purred against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29 chapters :) Maybe two more and it'll be finished. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story :)


	30. I love you Wolf

He said it, he finally said it. Derek beamed a smile at the hunter and pulled him into another kiss, softer, more passionate than the teeth clashing one Dean first gave him since he showed up at the Loft. The hunter ran his hands down his neck and chest, stopping to rest on his abdomen and hip. He was relaxed, so was Derek. He finally freaking said it and his body was almost melting, from the warmth the words gave him and from the wolf’s touch.

“I love you,” he said it again and the werewolf let out a light chuckle.

“I love you too,” he said back and moved his mouth to nuzzle the hunters’ neck, lightly kissing the skin and inhaling his scent. Dean was doing the same, but gently licking every few seconds. “I love you,” he repeated softer, quieter, deeper. He reached his hand to the other side of the man’s’ neck, cradling it as he started kissing up towards his jawline, Dean’s head lifting up with each kiss to give him more skin to cover.

“I think this is where we get going,” Stiles muttered to the rest of the pack, and that seemed to knock him out of his moment along with Dean, both of them snapping their heads around to see the pack standing and sitting around the sofas and table.

“I-uh... sorry I interrupted,” Dean apologized, his eyes glancing through each person.

“No, we were... we just finished,” Scott replied flatly, sounding sour about what they’d talked about. Derek swore that when he spoke he was directing his sore attitude at the hunter and the werewolf had to hold back his growl, just in case he actually wasn’t. He was a kid, he was having a normal, childish reaction to a friend leaving.

“Dean!” everyone suddenly turned to the door to see an incredibly tall man in the doorway.

“Ah, sorry Sam, sort of had a rush back there,” the hunter apologized again. So this guy was Sam? He didn’t expect him to be the huge. Wasn’t he supposed to be the ‘ _little_ ’ brother?

“Yeah, I could tell. You’re seriously fast now,” he smiled crookedly. “I take it, he’s Derek?” he directed at the wolf and he was suddenly quiet, cautious, he scanned the younger hunter, he eyed him, and gave a curt nod to confirm.

“Yeah, Derek Sam, Sam Derek,” he introduced. Derek felt really... weird all of a sudden, like meeting his family member made this even more real. It was like a boyfriend meeting his partners’ parents and they were judging you, making sure that you were right for their child, brother in this case. “That’s the pack,” he then pointed out to the group still standing awkwardly at the sofas.

“Hey,” he waved uneasily at them, standing like a stone in the doorway.

“So... do you have giants in the family or something?” Stiles obviously asked. Derek knew he’d ask something stupid, he just didn’t know what.

“S’what I’ve been thinking since he started growing,” Dean laughed a little and gestured for the other man to come in. “Scott, Stiles, Liam, Kira, Malia and Lydia,” he introduced everyone.

\----------

Things had gotten a lot more awkward after the pack left, leaving Derek, Dean and his brother Sam in the same room in complete and horrible silence. This was worse than telling the group he was leaving... or telling Scott what a knot was...

“So...” Dean elongated the ‘o’, making it sound like he wanted a conversation to start. Derek wanted someone to start talking too, he hated this silence...

“I told the pack,” the wolf finally spoke, trying to at least get ‘something’ started.

“How’d they take it?” the other wolf instantly asked, seeming to start relaxing when he thought that a conversation was starting.

“They weren’t happy,” he shrugged. “Scott even tried acting like my Alpha before you came in,” he lifted his arm and rested it over the back of the sofa, behind Dean’s shoulders with his hand resting on the damn handprint on his shoulder. He still felt a bit possessive about the marks, but the only thing he could really do to cover them was bite him, and he didn’t want to go too far. He’ll just scent the hell out of them later on. They held a little bit of the angels smell, like it lingered after he made the marks.

“So he’s not your alpha?” Dean’s brother asked, just before he looked like he was about to reply.

“No, he’s not, and I wasn’t his. We were never pack. I guess we sort of saw ourselves as brothers after he was bitten, but we never came together as Betas or Alphas,” he answered. And he thought that he might’ve given a little too much away by the way his eyes raised and his eyes widened. He’d basically just told him that he used to be an Alpha.

“You were an Alpha?” he just nodded, starting to get a little nervous. It must’ve showed because he didn’t ask anything about it, he just seemed to understand and then looked away, everything going back to being awkward.

\--------------------

The silence again, great. Dean sighed and leaned a little more into the werewolf, feeling his hand and fingers making small circular motions over his shoulder and collarbone...

Would this be a good time to tell Sammy that Derek was coming with when they leave? Because he completely forgot about that bit. After that realization, he just sort of dropped everything and left. It probably wasn’t a good time... If Sam blew up at the idea, he didn’t want him to take it out on Derek. He’d have to tell him when they were alone again.

“Hey, Sammy. I didn’t finish talking to you about a few things earlier, can we pick up tomorrow?” he turned to his brother, seeing the brow furrow thing he does.

“Yeah, okay, wanted to talk to you about a few things too,” he said as he stood up. It was getting late so he probably wanted to get out of there. Dean stood up with him and tossed him the keys to his baby.

“You scratch her, I kill you,” he joked... he wasn’t joking. Dean followed his brother to the door and to the bottom of the stairs.

“Dean, I’ve had your car for the last month, and I haven’t broken it or scratched it,” he chuckled as he got into the driver’s side and peeked his head out the window a little as he turned her on.

“Just a warning,” he shook his head a little and crossed his arms over his chest with a smile.

“See you later,” Sam smiled back before driving off with his baby. He scoffed and turned around, making his way back up the stairs and through the door the led into the Loft. His smile grew a little when he saw Derek over by the bed, taking his clothes off. Was he in for sex or were they just gonna sleep? Cuddle maybe?

He slowly walked over and wrapped his arms around the werewolf, his hands slowly running up and down his abdomen and chest. He rested his head the back of his shoulder and placed a few kisses there.

“You said you loved me,” he heard him say, and it sounded like he was smiling, which made Dean grin and he nuzzled his back with a chuckle, that actually sounded like a giggle, but he would never admit to it.

“You said it back,” he kissed his shoulder again. In a few seconds, he felt his back hit the bed and Derek was kneeling above him, his face nuzzling into his neck and breathing hot and low, steaming his skin.

“I love you,” he said deeply against him, his lips ghosting over his pulse point. He smirked and locked his arms and legs around the wolf, pushing them over so he’d swapped their positions and now Dean was on top, straddling the wolf.

“I love you,” he actually growled out, his throat and chest vibrating a little before he leaned down and took Derek’s mouth, kissing him. He tilted his head instantly to get a better angle and slid his tongue through his lips and through the wolf’s, meeting and wrapping itself around the other wet, hot muscle.

\--------------------

Derek growled into Dean’s mouth, feeling him relax against him so they were aligned. He flipped them and grabbed the others wrists, pinning them above his head.

“Oh, so we’re being kinky tonight?” the Familiar smirked up at him. “Should I have bought a gag or something leathery? A dog collar? You into that?” his smirk just kept deepening as he went on and Derek chuckled a little.

“We already got a collar for you,” he gave one of his own smirks. “If you’ll be a good boy, I might even give you a treat,” he actually found this a little degrading and ironic, but damn it, if Dean in a collar and sex position, being all obedient and sexy wasn’t a nice thought.

“What if I’m a naughty boy? Do I get punished?” and that was an incredible image! The thought was actually making him feel hot. Punishing Dean, spanking, ordering, forcing the wolf-if he wanted that is. He wouldn’t order him about if he didn’t want it.

“You’re giving me really intense thoughts right now,” he breathed out, trying to keep his voice from cracking and sounding too happy.

“So, do I get a treat or punishment for that?” he purred. It took everything in Derek not to take him right then and there. He was being so dirty and he knew how far he could go with this, far enough that it would probably force the werewolf to leave Dean aching and unable to move in the morning. He wouldn’t be meeting up with Sam tomorrow.

\--------------------

“Dude, c’mon. This is embarrassing,” Stiles whined breathlessly as he stared up at the ceiling of his room.

“Just imagine me doing it to you,” he heard Jackson’s voice say over the speakers of his laptop. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and thought on it, pretending it was the werewolf that was slowly forcing the two wet fingers inside of him, pushing on the inside of his ring to get further in, deeper. “That’s it,”

The laptop was at the bottom end of his bed, the new cam turned on and it was digitally perfect. He tested it and there were no crappy pauses or blocks blipping everywhere. The camera was really new and he could see everything without a problem. Also meaning, Jackson could easily see him pushing fingers into his ass while over Skype.

“If this ends up viral, I’m shoving Wolfsbane up your ass and shooting you with a silver bullet,” he strained and forced them further in with a light whine.

“Oh no, this is just for me,” he could hear the faint pumping sounds, skin on skin. Jackson was jerking off to this and it made him feel a little victorious to hear it. Stiles was jacking himself too, both hands were busy.

His back arched a few times, trying to get a better angle to push them deeper.

“Pull them out,” what? Why? He was so close to his- “Let me see,” he whined again when he pulled his fingers out, feeling his slightly looser hole twitch and squirm. He really wanted to put them back in. “Damn, I wish I was in there,” he breathed out deeply and Stiles writhed a little and unintentionally reached his fingers down, the tips playing with the rim of his hole. “Oh damn, Stiles,”

“Jackson,” he whispered, pushing his fingers all the way back in and pushing an inch or two deeper until he gasped and arched hard on his bed. He only prodded at his spot, ghosting over it with the tips of his fingers. Imagine if it was Jackson, the hard, rough werewolf that didn’t know what gentle meant. He would seriously see white.

The fapping noises got louder and his hands got faster and harder, pushing and pumping with power behind it. He spread his legs a little more and arched again, feeling the knot in his stomach drop into his crotch. Stiles hit the spot hard one last time before he blew his load over his chest, hearing a loud groan over the pc. He grinned and relaxed, waiting a few seconds before straining to try and grab the laptop and drag it up to the top part of the bed.

\--------------------

Dean gasped and growled into the werewolf’s shoulder, biting down on it when the knot got bigger and bigger. Derek was fucking him with it at this point, the thing being too big to pull out. Instead he was pushing it deeper and deeper and then pulling back until it hit the inner side of his ring. They were facing each other with the hunter on his back and with the collar they talked about around his neck. They were kinky, they passed that when the werewolf decided that he would be punished for mouthing off, which Dean did on purpose for said punishment, he got the hunter to drop to his knees and let him be mouth-fucked. And he fucking loved it.

He bit down harder with a deeper growl when he felt the top half of Derek’s dick roughly ran over his prostate, pushing down on it and it made him groan and arch, his seed spraying between them and making him clench around the werewolf. He also growled, a lot more animalistically, and burst inside him, his cum coating his walls and filling him.

They both just dropped, bodies relaxing and breathing roughly on each other. Derek was lying over him, covering his body with solid, sweaty muscles. Dean struggled to reach his arms up and wrap them around the wolf, achingly pushing them, with a little help from said wolf, to lie on their sides while still attached.

“We didn’t think about position,” Derek chuckled a little and dragged him into his arms, holding them together in a heated embrace.

“At least I’m not the bitch spoon like this,” Dean replied with a tired grin, hearing the wolf chuckle again, a little bit groggier this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They said 'I love you'!!!!!!!!!!!! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	31. About Derek Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 10.000 hits!!!! Thank you all for helping me get this story this far. I really didn't think that any of my stories would get that many views!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!

Obviously Dean was supernatural now, so he shouldn’t have been ‘that’ surprised that he would instantly start healing as soon as Derek pulled out. He actually noticed that the healing was a little faster than before, like the speed was getting faster and faster the longer he was a Familiar. He wasn’t complaining. Plus it meant that if he was shot while hunting, he’d just heal quickly, hopefully the bullet would fall out.

Anyway, he was healing fast after Derek pulled his softening knot out, his hole starting to close up again and the aching was leaving. The other wolf had suggested that they go for that fullmoon run like they did before. Obviously the rest of the pack was already out, so it was just them, like last time.

They were currently undressing from their shorts and vests, thankfully supplied by Derek, and were tossing them into the front seats before they were completely naked. They closed the doors to the car and Dean walked around the front to Derek’s side.

“No scaring the shit outta me this time. Seriously, it felt like my fur matted together after I started drying,” he said before changing, thinking of that tunnel and road. He could feel himself shifting. It was getting easier and easier. When he opened his eyes he was closer to the dirt and grassy floor, standing on all fours. He was ‘wolfed out’ as Stiles called it.

“ _You’re no fun,_ ” he turned to see Derek in his big, black wolf form, sitting there like he’d been waiting for him.

“ _Dude, I’m tons of fun. You had that experience in bed about an hour ago,_ ” he chuckled and started walking into the forest, ducking under the ‘Preserve, do not enter’ sign. He could hear Derek following behind, probably watching the surrounding area for anything. Dean had actually realized, that along with his healing his senses were better. He finally understood how to use his nose and pick through a lot of scents. He could smell that the pack came in the same way, but went in a different direction to where they were currently going.

“ _Not gonna lie, best sex I’ve ever had,_ ” he laughed softly and trotted up to his side. And at that point, Dean gave a smirk and launched into a sprint, leaving Derek in his dust for a few seconds. He could hear that he instantly started running after him, but he was a few feet behind.

\--------------------

“Did you find it?” Sam asked as Cas showed up in his motel room. He wanted to do some research on Derek, Dean’s mate or whatever. He wanted to know who he really was, what his past was like. He wanted to learn as much as he could and he jotted that down to wanting to keep his brother safe. It was like he had the impulse to read up on the werewolf as soon as he got back.

“Yes, his name is Derek. S. Hale. But I couldn’t find what the S stood for,” he answered and moved to sit awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

“Don’t worry, it would’ve been harder if he didn’t have the S,” a picture of the werewolf came up and he read through the bio and info that came with the image.

He was a little surprised at the age, noting down the age different between the wolf and his brother. He didn’t think Dean would go for someone that was still in his twenties, yeah he was twenty-seven, but he was still young. His brother was thirty-seven, that was a ten year difference.

Next was his education, didn’t surprise him that he went to Beacon Hills High School, for most of his high school life. What ‘did’ surprise him, a little bit, was that he left before he graduated... and the reason behind it which was noted in detail under the police report for a teacher named Kate Argent. It also seemed that the BHPD only just wrote this, like nearly a year ago, when it all happened Derek was sixteen-seventeen in school. That was ten years ago. It was weird, too weird. Sam had a bit of an inkling that it wasn’t a normal thing.

He carried on reading through the information, only stopping a few times to re-read something that didn’t seem right at all. He was back into where Derek was in school, a handful of months before he left. A girl went missing, a girl that he’d been apparently ‘very’ close with. The only thing that came up in his mind was that, he may have killed her. Cas even mentioned that Derek had blue eyes, apparently blue eyes in that breed of werewolf meant they killed an innocent. That made him a killer.

Sam still read, writing down that info for later. His eyes suddenly shot open when he scrolled down and stopped on an image from the local news paper. A house, completely burnt and broken. A house fire?

\--------------------

“ _You ever had an idea of building it back up?_ ” Dean asked quietly as he got closer to the house. Derek could hear the little bit of sadness coming through his words, like he was trying to keep it all in.

“ _Yeah, a couple of times, but... I don’t think I’d be able to live in it with all the ghosts,_ ” he replied metaphorically, his eyes lingering on the shell of the house before turning back to Dean to see the wide eyes.

“ _If you want, I could help... uh... make them pass on,_ ” he somehow shrugged in his wolf form and Derek had to raise a brow at him, he wasn’t speaking literally, but ghosts weren’t real... right? Though Dean was a hunter, he should know. So maybe they were, but he’d never seen them, so they’re not there. Maybe they already passed on.

“ _I was speaking metaphorically... so... ghosts are real?_ ” he asked quietly as he stepped forward and up onto the deck.

“ _Well yeah, me and Sammy hunt them, the bad ones anyway, the good ones just seem to pass on their own_ ,” yeah, they probably passed on then. His family was the definition of good.

\----------

Derek was woken up by the shine of the sun over his face, the light making splotches under his eyelids. They’d slept on the porch for the last half of the night, both feeling drained from a good run and rolling around... and the sex beforehand. They were just passing the house when they decided to sleep there, in front of the door. Dean didn’t ask if they could sleep inside, or force him to say anything about it. He didn’t even mention anything about the fire, his family, if he was okay sleeping there for the night. He was easy with him, but didn’t treat him like a child that needed protection, a kid or guy that needed to be carried or cradled or sheltered. It was one of the things he liked about him.

He lifted his head from the spot between Dean’s shoulder blades, his eyes a little blurred from waking up early. The sun had only just come over the mountains and shone down on the Hale property, bathing his house in a strong, hot glow.

He glanced around, noting the lack of fog that usually blanketed the area, making his old home look eerie and fit for a horror movie. It was a nice change to see his property in a nice, sun filled scene instead of the horrible, scary look it usually had in the mornings since he came back home... Maybe if Dean retired from hunting in the future... he’d _actually consider_ coming back and fixing this place up. He still had the deed and the house was still being paid for through the Hale savings account. And their account was loaded. The house would still be paid for in over thirty years, even more than that now that the money was being transferred to Derek’s account. He’d grab the amount he’d need and the rest would go to the house. He was a loaded man now. He’d be able to take care of Dean if he retired.

“ _Mmm... morning,_ ” he turned and looked down at the other groggy wolf, watching as he shifted and turned onto his side, facing away from the sun and into Derek’s furry, black chest, making him smile and gradually drop his head down on Dean’s shoulder.

“ _Morning,_ ” was all he said, savouring the moment he was currently in. A rare, beautiful scene with his old, broken home bathed in the sun and his mate who was cuddled up to him, both enjoying each other’s company.

“ _I can ‘hear’ you thinking,_ ” Dean commented with a light chuckle. “ _What’s racking your brain?_ ” he asked, lifting his head a little to nuzzle at his neck.

“ _Something incredible,_ ” he smiled and lifted his own head, looking down to see the hunter practically rubbing his face all over his neck. “ _Something beautiful,_ ” he added softly before licking the side of his face, getting him to stop the nuzzling for a few seconds. Dean looked up and over his own shoulder to see what Derek had meant and he stopped, like he was entranced. His heartbeat slowed, like he was completely cam and sudden relaxed by what he was seeing. “ _You were included in that,_ ” he chuckled quietly and rested his head on the Familiars shoulder again, both of them staring at the property.

“ _I’m tempted to make a comment about you calling me beautiful, but for the current moods’ sake... I won’t,_ ” he responded with amusement.

\--------------------

On the way back to the car, Dean had mentioned that he still needed to let Sam know that Derek would be joining them and staying with them, living with the older hunter. So they agreed on dropping him at the motel and Derek could go grocery shopping and pick him up on the way back. They needed food, the only thing they had recently was that stag the werewolf took down during the night. Obviously Dean was hesitant about eating it or even touching it, but he eventually had a try and it seemed like he liked it. That was only because he was a wolf though, Derek said that if he tried it in his human form, he would’ve more than likely thrown it all back up.

“Have fun at the store,” he said before opening the car door after they parked a yard or so away.

“Should I buy you a toy?” he joked and Dean knew he was teasing about a recent thing where he used something as a chew toy, but he couldn’t resist making it dirty.

“Why would I need a toy when you have a toy sword in your pants?” he smirked and saw the mischievous little glint appear in his eye.

“What’s in my pants is anything but a toy,” he winked and Dean just shook his head before giving him a quick kiss, leaving the car with a grin.

“If you buy me a toy, I’m shovin’ it up your ass,” he muttered through the open window,

“Then maybe I should be going to a sex store,” he chuckled before driving off. The hunter laughed to himself and then made his way towards the motel room Sam was staying in. He knocked on it and waited, knowing that he’d be up. He was always awake early.

He only hung around the door for a few seconds before it was opened and Sam was standing there in the clothes he wore yesterday. He must’ve been up all night or something.

“Hey Sammy, you okay?” he asked with a light frown, walking passed his brother when he stood out of the way to let him in. “You look wrecked,” he commented, pocketing his hands and leaning back against the table.

“Yeah, I-uh... I was doing some research and got caught up,” so he was working his ass off looking for something?

“About what?” he asked, curious now.

“... Derek,” at that Dean’s eyes widened and he stared at his younger brother, his frown starting to turn dark and a little angry.

“Why?” he asked darkly, noting the little nervous twitch in his brothers demeanour.

“Because I wanted to find out who he really was, not just his name or age and bio, but what he’s done and why he left Beacon Hills about ten years ago and came back only a year ago,” he explained, seeming to get a little confident. “And I’m glad I did,” Sam stared at him, know looking like he was standing up to Dean. It was good, made him a little proud, but that was just trashed now because he checked out on Derek.

“And why’s that?” his frown deepened, and so did his voice. He was angry at him.

“Because he killed an innocent, that’s why his eyes ar-,”

“-Are blue, I know. The pack and Derek explained the whole eyes colour thing a while ago. I don’t know who he killed, or when, or why, but he told me a little bit about it. He just said that another Alpha was involved, a dangerous one. But now I have to ask...” he broadened his shoulders and stood away from the table. “Who do we know that hasn’t killed someone?”

“That’s different, we’ve never killed an innocent before!”

“Speak for yourself! I spent forty years in hell, ten of them was spent torturing people who made deals with demons. And don’t even get me started on that damn mark of Cain!” he growled out, actually growling. And that seemed to shut Sam up. Dean cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “We’re all damaged, but me and Derek somehow found a connection through all that. Yeah, it sounds cliché and cheesy, but we managed to find love in each other, a common feeling that not most hunters like us get, you found it in Jessica,” he knew that was a low blow, but... it was true. He saw his brothers face soften, his eyes looking calmer and his body was more relaxed.

Dean knew that Sam was trying to look after him, trying to make sure that Derek was right for him, like a perfect person that wouldn’t hurt him. No one was perfect, he didn’t blame his brother.

“Look, I came here to say that Derek’s leaving town... because he’s coming with me,” he hesitated on the last part, the words cracking a little and it was Sam’s turn to look completely shocked. He stared at him, his eyes wide his mouth open.

“Whoa-what?” he asked softly, but incredulously.

“Derek’s coming with me back to the bunker, in addition, he coming with _us_ ,” he said slowly, making sure he said it clearly enough that Sam got it and could let it sink in. He knew that it would be something that would take about a day or so to register in his brothers’ head, especially now that he found out that he’d been researching stuff about him. He was still pretty angry about it, but he did it under the thought of keeping his big brother safe, or making sure that Derek was good enough or safe enough to be with.

Dean would have to prove to him that the werewolf was worth it. Maybe he’d get Derek to help him out with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At most, 2 more chapters. I'm really happy with how far this story has gone. And I'm seriously over the freaking moon that you guys helped me get this story over 10.000 hits!!! My first story that hit that and I'm beaming. Thank you so much!!!!! It makes me so happy!!! xD


	32. New Wolves

“So... let me get this straight...” Sam sighed, taking a deep breath. “Derek’s coming back to the bunker with _us_ , because the bond-thing is forcing you two to stay together?” he looked at him incredulously, his finger pointed at him and his face wider than he liked.

“You make it sound like I don’t have a choice,” Dean replied flatly, not liking the way his brother said it. He had a choice and he chose to have Derek with him, and he was sure that the werewolf wanted the same.

“Well, for all I know, the bond could be making you think and say all this right now,” he shook his head and moved to sit further up the bed. The wolf was actually getting irritated again, making him feel like he wanted to slap him across the head for saying something stupid.

“It’s not!” he bit back, starting to have enough of this.

“How’d you know?!” he retorted.

“I just do!” he shot back childishly, crossing his arms over his chest and standing there with a frown.

“That’s not a real answer,” Sammy muttered back, staring up at him through his bangs.

“Neither’s your face!” ... yeah, he had nothing... there was a little bit of silence before his brother finally said something.

“... What?”

“I don’t know,” he turned to look away, feeling like a big child. It was like that car ride a while ago. He couldn’t really remember what they’d been talking about, but that conversation ended exactly like this one. “Just...” he trailed off, shaking his head a little before continuing. “I know we moved pretty fast, but you know I don’t take things slow-,”

“Neither does Derek apparently,” Sam cut him off with a childish mutter.

“... I don’t know whether to take that as an innuendo or insult,” he replied flatly, a little curious as to what he’d been referring to. Was he saying that Derek moved too fast for Dean or was it a sexual meaning? “Whatever! Just let me handle my relationship with him, it’s my responsibility now,” he shrugged. “If we die happy together, fine, awesome. If he screws me over, I’ll shoot him, but I doubt he would,” he sighed out and watched as his brother just stared at him. “It’s not the bond talking, the thing just keeps us connected,” he added, noting the light nod that left him.

“Okay...” Sam shrugged at him and Dean just stood there, a frown appearing on if his. It couldn’t be that easy. His brother never gave into him like that.

“Okay? Just okay? Like that?” he asked suspiciously.

“Well.... what’d you want me to say? You’re practically tied to the guy and you seem adamant on bringing him back with you, and you said you loved him and he said it back... I can’t say no to your happiness. I... I want you to be happy and if this guy helps with that then... who am I to stop it?” he was being very nice... it was actually freaking him out a little. What was he thinking? There had to be some kind of catch to this...

“All that I ask...” and there it is. “Is that he cleans up after himself, if he doesn’t, you do it. And make sure you take each other for walks, because I’m not doing it,” and there were dog jokes, great... “And don’t shred the beds and sofas,” he was laughing, his voice had a very amused tinge to it. “Are you even aloud to eat pie and drink beer anymore?”

“Yes! But only in my human form,” he muttered the last part. Sam was going to take all the fun, as much as he could. There was going to be so many dog jokes and little quips... And if Crowley ever saw them... being a familiar was suddenly a horrible feeling. He could already hear the demon.

 _‘Moose, haven’t you trained him? Put him on a leash or something. Should I call you puppy instead of squirrel now? You’re adorable! Want a bone? Do you play fetch?’_ he groaned a little and ignored the look Sam gave him for it.

“So, in exchange for having me _and_ Derek in the bunker, you get to make jokes?”

“Yeah...” he answered instantly. Dean was so done. Garth would probably make a few jokes if they ever ran into him, it wouldn’t stop him that he was also a werewolf. And Charlie! She would have the time of her life coming up with jokes and giving him nicknames like Fido, or Lassie...

“... Fine, but nothing big or hurtful. Derek doesn’t have my humour and doesn’t take jokes as well as I do,” he warned. He should tell the werewolf that it was a go to pack his things. Dean wasn’t on when they were leaving, but it was probably soon, in the next few hours or a few days. “So, when do we get outta here?”

“Whenever you guys are ready, all I have to do is pack up my laptop and a few books,” he shrugged.

“Phone,” he requested, catching the object when it was thrown to him. He went into its history and found Derek’s number, clicking on dial and waiting for a few seconds.

“ _Hey,_ ” he answered.

“Hey, it’s Dean, don’t bother getting frozen and fridge stuff. That is, if you want to leave today,” he added quickly.

“ _Seriously? Your brother’s okay with me coming along?_ ” he sounded relieved, like he’d been holding in a little anxiety and it just melted or something. Was he really that worried that Sam would’ve said no? If he did then Dean would’ve stayed with Derek, and maybe moved with him to another town, or stayed to rebuild if the wolf ever felt like living there.

“There was one condition, but it’s nothing big. So, whenever you’re ready we can make a move,” he smiled to himself. He was excited, happy. He liked the idea of sharing his bed with Derek in the bunker, waking up to him every morning. And the sex! The rooms were sound proof, so that made it better. He really couldn’t wait to show him around the bunker and hunt with him, obviously he may need to train him with the weapons and how to kill certain creatures, but they had a lot of time to do that.

“ _I’ll grab a few snacks for the road then. Meet back at the Loft?_ ”

“Yeah, see you there,” he beamed and heard the line go dead. Dean tossed the phone back and pocketed his hands. “Pack up, Sammy. We’re going to Derek’s place,” his brother instantly got moving, starting to pack up his things and clearing up the bed and table.

\----------

It didn’t take them long to get back to the Loft, ten minutes at least when they parked up and left the Impala. Derek was more than likely taking his own car, making it two Chevies’ on the road back home.

He jogged up the stairs, with Sammy close behind, and opened the door at the top, noting that the room was cleaner, less stuff spread around. Derek was over by the bed, one big bag sitting on it and it was being filled. There wasn’t actually a lot he was taking, just a necessary amount of clothes and his bathroom stuff. And an extra pair of shoes. He wasn’t rushing, just casually tossing things in while the two brothers entered the room and sat down on the sofas on the other side of the room.

“Dean told me that he doubts you’ll screw him over...” Dean silently winced and hid his face in his hands, this was the equivalent of a father boyfriend talk. “But know that, if you do... I’ll kill you myself,” Sam was standing up and standing his ground when Derek turned around, his expression serious and hard to read.

“Dean’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, when I say I love him, I mean it. I’d do anything to make him happy... and I’ll never ‘screw him over’,” the hunter looked over to the wolf, seeing that his eyes were completely focused on him. He gave a smile and stood up, making his way over to the other wolf and as soon as he was close he embraced him, his arms wrapping around his waist with his head dropping to rest on his shoulder. Derek slid his hands around his back, holding him there.

“The only time I’ll screw you is during sex,” he whispered into his ear, making sure that Sam didn’t hear. Dean scoffed at him and leaned up to give him a quick peck.

“Love you,”

“Love you too,” he smiled back at him and gradually leaned closer, their mouths connecting again. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into him, quietly sighing through his nose and slipping his tongue through the gap between their lips.

\----------

“I thought you were going to have sex right in front of me,” Sam suddenly muttered out, sitting next to him in the Impala. They were on their way back to the bunker, everyone having agreed on the two Winchesters in Baby and Derek in his own car before leaving. The werewolf said bye to everyone, a few tears being cried, mostly by Liam since they had a little brotherly relationship since he got there. Kira cried too, along with Mason. That Brett was there too, Liam’s ‘going to be’ mate. Derek had a private chat with him, so Dean thought that maybe it wasn’t just the hunter that had a relationship with the young Beta wolf.

They were told to visit by Lydia, mainly Derek since they still included hm in the pack. Scott even said that they were still pack, even if the Hale hadn’t agreed to it and he was leaving. Derek mentioned something about being brothers since they first met and that was lost on Dean. He had no idea what they meant. So it was probably a private thing or no one really said anything about it.

“Dude, just because we kissed in front of you, it doesn’t mean we’ll have all-out knot-sex while you’re in the room,” he smirked, keeping his eyes on the road and only checking the rear view mirror a few times to make sure Derek was still behind them.

“Don’t dogs just do it anywhere?”

“Keep it up, Sammy. Just don’t blame me when I bite your sorry ass,”

“Whatever. We’ll have to warn Cas about randomly popping up in our rooms now,” Sam mentioned, a little amusement in his voice. He really didn’t want the angel showing up at a bad time, like last time when they were on the couch making out. They coulda been having sex if they started a few minutes before.

“Yeah, don’t want him showing up while we’re messing around,” Dean commented and turned a corner that led down a long, deserted road. It wasn’t that far now, they were almost there.

\--------------------

Derek wouldn’t lie, he felt a bit of loss when he left the town, left his group behind, but he felt sort of happy, free. He left his home town, the place that brought him so much pain, only a little of that pain was diminished thanks to the pack. And now most of it was left behind, back at the house and the loft. He felt unbound, open, released. He could start a new life, a new life with a mate he loved, really and truly loved and he was loved back. Even the hunters’ brother gave in to the connection they had and let him move in. It made him all that happier.

When the Impala finally stopped, it was in front of a large, wide garage door in the middle of a mass of trees. Derek wouldn’t have found this, even with his senses if he had to look for it himself. The place was well hidden and looked pretty fortified. He followed the other car in when Sam got out and opened the door, lifting it high above the roofs of the Chevy’s.

He gawked and slowed down when he saw all the bikes and cars that were already in there. If he didn’t know that they were hunters he’d say they were classic car and motorcycle collectors. There were seriously old vehicles there, a few were the first additions of the series’. They looked well taken care of and sparkling clean. He wondered if they ran.

Derek parked next to the Impala, feeling like his car was a little out of place parked among so many old beauties. His was the only car there that was in 2000. Hell, his was a baby compared to all these. The Camaro was a 2012. The Impala was about 50 years old. And the rest made Dean’s car seem young.

“Wait ‘til you see the library and living room,” Dean chuckled as Derek got out of the car, the Familiar seeming to have waited for him. Sam was heading towards a pair of doors on the other side of the room, and that reminded him that he also had a bag in the back. He closed his door and opened one of the back ones, grabbing his bag before closing. He pocketed his keys and headed towards the doors with Dean, following at his side. He was getting more and more excited by this place, the beautiful cars, the hunters words about a library and living room. He really liked the bunker. “There’s a training room too,” scratch that... he really LOVED the bunker.

“If you can’t find me anywhere, check there,” he mentioned in advance, knowing that he would probably spent the rest of his time in there when he’s not with Dean, or when they were out on a hunting trip and Derek stayed behind. He’d physically train and attempt to use a weapon, a gun and knife and so on. He knew he’d need to learn and he was sure that both brothers, if not, Dean would try to teach him. He can’t just do nothing and stay home. Derek knew that he’d be good in the field. His senses were stronger than Dean’s, he knew what to look for, and he could teach the hunter that in compensation to him being taught how to use weapons and about other supernatural creatures.

“You haven’t been here five minutes and you already have dibs on something,” Dean laughed as he opened the door.

“I have dibs on a gorgeous old car in the garage and _you_ ,” he chuckled back and felt the little bit of heat radiating from the hunter. He could tell that he was blushing without even looking at him.

“I had dibs on you first,” he replied and Derek felt his arm slip around his waist. He lifted his and rested it along his shoulders as they looked over the metal railing that looked over what seemed to be the main room. Tables set out with a load of chairs, there were books everywhere and doors placed all around.

“I love you,” he turned to look at Dean, seeing the smile grow, the hunter turning to gaze at him.

“I love you too,” he replied. Derek physically turned to face him and wrapped both arms around him, forcing Dean to turn and do the same.

“I _love_ you,” he purred and leaned in, resting his head against the others.

“I _love you_ ,” the hunter grinned.

He felt genuinely happy, and from the emotion Dean was giving off, so was he. Derek finally felt something, something real, something worth fighting and dying for. He loved him, with everything that he was.

** End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irony's A Bitch comes to an end. I thank everyone who's ever taken their time to read, comment or who's just left a kudos. Thank you so much! I'm completely surprised with how successful this story was and still is. Even Changing His Mind didn't come as far as this. I'm seriously thankful and happy! Thank you to Mermaid-Failbetter for joining in the story as the witch! Thanks you bae! And thank you to everyone who's pushed me to keep this going!! I'm happy that you guys got me to keep writing it!! THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I HAVE!!! 
> 
> Thank you!  
> Thank you!  
> Thank you!  
> Thank you!  
> Thank you!  
> Thank you!
> 
> ~KayReaper


End file.
